Claws of a Raven
by Tyde
Summary: *COMPLETE* - Finished pre-OotP so AU now - It's Harry’s 5th year & Hogwarts is falling apart. A new DADA professor, poisonings, deaths & a stubborn Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore reveals a secret & Snape is his usual cranky self. R & R is appreciated! :o)
1. Chapter One

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JK Rowling, er I mean Harry Potter, or any of the characters therein. There is absolutely no money being made from this at all. If I wanted to make any money I'd be thinking up original ideas and characters and pimping it around to publishers, but I'm not, so therefore I'm not. This disclaimer covers all chapters of this story by the way.

**Summary:** Set during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is back in that threatening 'I'll kill you all' way, Snape is cranky as all get out and the new DADAs professor seems a little familiar. There are deaths at Hogwarts and Dumbledore has a secret to reveal to Harry. Warning – Sorora could be considered a Mary Sue, so feel free to pick on that if you want. Reading & reviewing is appreciated. I've been told it improves after chapter four. So hang in there! :o) 

| + |

**_Chapter One_**

| + |

It was just a common brown barn owl, a knut a dozen round these parts, but she couldn't help thinking it looked familiar. It seemed to be heading straight for the window in her sunroom (or moonlight room was a more accurate description as it was night-time) so she assumed it was for her. 

Her cousin, Matilda, whom she lived with didn't have any friends. Ones that would owl her anyway. They'd just pop their heads into the grate in the kitchen any time day or night and call out in a rather irritating voice for 'Tildy'. Matilda wasn't half bad, a little too straight laced for Sorora's liking but it would have to do. Ever since her husband disappeared on a mission to Kazakhstan she'd been lonely and ravenous for company. She didn't believe that he was dead, "Not my Julian", just in hiding or perhaps deep undercover and unable to contact anyone. Tildy was highly sympathetic to this and had come round as soon as she'd heard with a basket full of chocolate and a flagon of wine.

It seems Tildy had a history of men disappearing on her, although Sorora was certain it had nothing to do with secret Ministry missions and everything to do with her cousins habit of bossing people around. It was nice at first when she'd felt lost and out of sorts at the initial shock, but now the bossiness was starting to get on her nerves. That's why she felt a sudden glow of happiness as this strange, yet somewhat familiar, owl made it's approach.

"Nothing like something new to drag you out of a funk"

Sorora brushed her papers aside and allowed the bird to land on her desk. The parchment was of fairly standard quality but the iridescence of the green ink used to address it took her back years in her memory. Eighteen years in fact to that morning when her father had brought in the mail and handed her the envelope from Hogwarts. 

She vaguely remembered when her brother had headed off to the famed school for the first time when she was four. She'd pump him for information at summer holidays but he'd always been a bit stand offish and broody. Not much help at all. By the time she'd received her letter he'd already finished his education and headed off to London for some high-falutent job. Why would Hogwarts be sending her correspondence now? Her fingers curiously split open the wax seal and pulled the letter out.

_Dear Mrs Palgetti,_

_I write to you in the hope that you can solve a problem we seem to be having. If you've been keeping up with your current events you'll know that for the last four years Hogwarts hasn't had a great deal of luck in keeping a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My once lengthy list of appropriate candidates is dwindling and I only hope that you can rise to the challenge._

_I am loathe to beg but will do if necessary. I'm beginning to run out of legitimate reasons why not to hand the job over to Severus. There is the obvious reason of course - that he's the best damn Potions master we've had all my years here at Hogwarts, and then there is the other one which you are no doubt fully aware of._

_In light of Julian's absence I also thought it might be a nice idea to keep you distracted. Nothing like a load of devilish school children to keep your mind entertained._

_Would you care to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks on Wednesday night at 8 o'clock? We can talk over particulars then. I await your answer by return owl._

_Kind regards  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Her dark brown eyes scanned the letter a few more times as she let this information sink in. 

Sorora had noticed the advertisements for a new teacher in the Daily Prophet but she'd never even considered it. She had been a part of the Dark Arts Defence League but only in a reserve capacity and certainly had never been called into active service. What did she know about Dark Arts? 

She supposed there were books, of course, to aide in teaching but her only history of battling the Dark Arts hadn't ended too well. To put it another way she'd failed miserably. She was weighing up the pros and cons but the simple fact was that it was very hard to say no to Professor Dumbledore. The barn owl still waited patiently for Sorora to add her reply to the parchment and send him on his way. He hopped from one foot to the other.

"Oh I'm sorry. Almost forgot you were there. Er, just a moment"

Producing a quill from somewhere within her robes she dipped it into the ink well and quickly wrote an answer.

_A drink sounds lovely. See you Wednesday._

The bird just nipped the folded up parchment from her hands and flew out the window towards Hogwarts, with her reply firmly clenched in his beak.

| + |

She was running a little late as she barged into the pub almost knocking over a few patrons that were just leaving.

"Sorry" she said briskly over her shoulder to them while striding over to the booth where her former Headmaster was now sitting. "Professor Dumbledore, lovely to see you again" she held out her hand to be shook which he took in both hands.

"Indeed Mrs Palgetti, but you may call me Albus. We are to be working together soon and I insist that you use my first name"

"Why are you so certain that I'll take the position, sir? And if your assumptions are correct then I insist you call me Sorora"

"I think there was no doubt in your mind when you received my letter that you would accept the proposition. You're not the only one with a personal crusade to keep Professor Snape away from the Dark Arts. It was a rash, but I believe in the end, quite a strategic move to send him away at the end of last term on some rather important business. He will be back by the beginning of this school year and I'm rather hoping you'll give me the green light to tell the other teachers that you yourself will be joining us also"

"You are right of course, as soon as the letter was in my hands I wanted to say yes. But it got me thinking about Julian and whether or not I should have joined the search instead of sitting at home falling apart"

Dumbledore patted her hand comfortingly. "It is a terrible time to be missing with Voldemort back in power but I sense Julian will return to you safe and sound"

She'd gasped at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "You-Know-Who is back? But I thought little Harry Potter defeated him, years ago. What are you talking about? There has been nothing in the papers"

"That's because Cornelius Fudge refuses to believe he has risen again and orders the Daily Prophet to keep the rumours quiet. I really do find him to be a most frustrating man at times. People need to be prepared for this, it will be worse and more terrible than before, there is no doubt about that. Another glass my dear?" he indicated the wine glass in front of her that she didn't notice she'd been drinking from as their conversation had gotten darker.

"Thanks. So I can't really imagine why you'd offer the position to me and I don't know what possessed me to say yes"

"You said yes because you wanted a challenge, I asked you because I wanted Severus to have a challenge"

"He'll kill you for hiring me you know"

Dumbledore just smiled and those famous eyes of his twinkled, "He'll try".

| + |

**Author's note:** All reviewers will be rewarded with a blood-flavoured lollipop. Oh come on...you know you want it :o)


	2. Chapter Two

| + |****

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN  
**by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Two_**

| + |

Shopping had always grated a little on her. She much preferred the Muggle way of ordering things over the internet and having them arrive straight to your door. In theory it sounded like a great idea, she'd even gone into an internet café to watch people using computers but try as she might she couldn't get the hang of them. She accidentally broke the mouse (which to her chagrin didn't obey any of the commands she barked at it) and got out of there quick smart before anyone could realise what she'd done.

So it was now that she found herself walking through the hole in the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron that led to Diagon Alley. Sorora glanced down at the scrap of parchment in her hand that was her shopping list: Travelling robes, large jar Comfrey powder, Deconstructing the Dark Arts: A Definitive Teacher's Guide, travelling cage for Ulula, six pack of underwear and a tube of wand polish.

Taking the velvet pouch from her pocket she counted the money to see if she'd have enough, without having to go to Gringotts. Those goblins put her on edge and that wasn't a good way to start a spot of much dreaded shopping. It wouldn't do to be haggling over the price of a good owl cage while you were as cranky as a bear with a sore head. Sorora felt sorry for any shop assistant that wanted to help her today.

The Apothecary was up first on the right so she headed over to get her supply of Comfrey powder. She liked to mix a little in her drink at meal times as it kept all the systems in working order. She was adding a large jar of the herbal concoction to her shopping basket (and ticking it off the list happily) when a blond boy shoved roughly past her. 

"Out of my way," he said nastily. He was dressed all in black and the way he held himself reminded her of somebody. She opened her mouth before she even had the chance to talk herself out of it. A long hidden need to attack had taken over her senses.

She practically growled, "There can be no doubt that you're a Malfoy," her lips twisted cruelly into a look she didn't use very often. The comment caused him to stop and turn around to face his accuser. Sorora hadn't meant to say it so loud but as soon as she saw those cold grey eyes she knew her suspicions were confirmed.

"That's right, Draco Malfoy" He regarded her as if she were a smudge of dirt on his shoe. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorora Palgetti, but that wouldn't mean anything to you. Draco is it?" her eyes burrowed into him and amazingly he started to feel just a little bit uncomfortable, although he'd never admit it. "I can imagine you must be a severe disappointment to your father."

"What did you say?" he snarled. She'd hit the right button and he took a step towards her.

"I don't need to repeat it, you heard me. A complete and utter failure no doubt." The words kept coming and she couldn't stop. Part of her brain screamed at her to shut up, but the other part encouraged her to keep going, _make him feel it_, it said.

"You better watch your mouth, nobody talks to me like that. Wait until my father hears about this!" 

He twisted around, looking out the shop window as if to find him. A wave of panic hit her and she grabbed his sleeve, reverting his attention back to her. The last person she wanted to see right now was Lucius Malfoy, but for a remote, insane minute she figured she could harp on his son a bit.

"Don't bother Lucius with something so trivial, he wouldn't remember me anyway. But I daresay he might be surprised at the way you treat your teachers. You're at Hogwarts, I presume? He's still trying to keep up that façade of being on the straight and narrow isn't he? Wouldn't do to start cursing your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in the middle of Diagon Alley now would it? He always was a fan of subtlety."

Draco loosened the grip on his wand in his pocket and narrowed his eyes at her. 

"I'll have you know I'm not always so predictable as him. Besides," and he sneered at this point "professors in that position don't tend to last very long. I'd be doing you a favour if I cursed you right now," he spun on his heel to leave. 

Sorora grabbed the hood of his robes, pulling him backwards so he nearly over balanced. She leaned her mouth down to hiss in his ear. 

"Watch your step, Mr Malfoy. You won't always find me in such a good mood," her voice dripped with venom. 

To her delight she saw him shudder a little. She smirked a little to herself. Sorora hadn't even gotten to the school yet and she could sense that discipline was going to be her strong suit. She let go of Draco and he hurried out of the shop, furtively glancing back and when he discovered she wasn't watching gave her a patented Malfoy glare.

| + |

Harry and Ron narrowly missed slamming straight into Draco as he came thundering out of the Apothecary. 

"Out of my way Potter," he sneered before heading off down the street, no doubt on his way to Knockturn Alley.

Harry picked up the Gambol and Japes shopping bag he'd dropped in a puddle. A few of the wet-start firecrackers were starting to sizzle and he hurried to put out the sparks before the bag exploded. 

"Looks like Malfoy's in fine form again this year. You don't think he'll ever change do you?"

"What and become nice and courteous to everyone? Don't think I could handle that, Harry," verbalized Ron. 

"Me neither. It'd be like a world gone topsy turvy. Then we wouldn't have a reason to hate him."

"Yeah. I can imagine that the Malfoy's take great pride in being the most feared - or should I say hated - wizarding family in Britain. Possibly even the world!"

"What else have you got to get on your list? We've only got half an hour before we have to meet your parents back at the Leaky Cauldron"

"Just the Standard Book of Spells: Grade Five, you?"

"Same. Off to Flourish and Blotts then," they headed off in the direction of the book shop and didn't see a figure emerge from behind one of the supports holding up the veranda in front of the Apothecary. The figure was heavily cloaked and it's eyes flitted back and forth between Harry and Ron as if calculating something. It Disapparated with a subdued pop and just in time too as Professor Palgetti emerged with her purchases.

| + |

Passing through the gates she felt like the gargoyles were watching her very closely. Maybe at night they'd sit around with a few drinks and discuss how long they thought she might last. Everyone she'd told about her new position had mentioned the same thing. Her mother (in a rare fit of caring) had loaded her up with talismans and protection symbols and warned her not to fly off half-cocked like she tended to. Sorora was surprised she'd been able to fit everything in the trunk without using an enlarging charm. The front door of Hogwarts came into view as she trudged along the grass and even from the great distance she could see the flowing beard of the Headmaster.

"Welcome Sorora," Dumbledore held his arms up in welcome as the mousy haired teacher made her way up the entrance steps to Hogwarts. Behind her floated a trunk, an empty cage (she'd let Ulula out to stretch her wings) and a large bulky package wrapped in brown paper.

"Hello Albus," she replied, a little out of breath, "I didn't remember how breathtaking the castle was, especially at sunset."

Pinks and golds shone on the horizon and gave Hogwarts a smattering of dark shadows that could hide all sorts of nasties and made one shiver with delight (or fright, depending on your personality).

"It is quite, isn't it?" he didn't follow her gaze though and his voiced sounded strained.

"Anything the matter?"

"Oh no," he was back to his jolly old self again and she wondered if she'd imagined it. "Just a little tired"

A house elf stood by his side, eager to take her belongings to her new home. 

"Jippy will take your things Sorora. I'll give you a little time to settle in before dinner is served at seven. The other professors arrived this morning and will join us in the Great Hall also." 

Her stomach did a little flip flop at the mention of the other professors. Would Snape be back from his travels now? Would she have to face him after so many years in front of a bunch of people she hardly even knew, at least socially. Sorora knew what his reaction would be but she had no idea what hers would be. 

Jippy led her up two flights of stone steps and onto the second floor. Her office and living quarters were adjoined and she sank down onto the bed gratefully. The mattress was soft and she lay back with her head resting on the palms of her hands. The house elf left her alone but not before she'd made a time tomorrow for him to take her on the grand tour of the school. 

Although the outside never seemed to change Sorora was reliably informed by Dumbledore that several rooms, staircases and indeed whole floors would disappear or relocate on a monthly, yearly or decade basis. He was sure that significant changes had been made that warranted her taking a tour_._

"Besides," he'd said with a twinkle in his eye, "You're a professor now, not a first year and I dare say the respect of the students will not be gained if their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is found wandering around lost in the dungeons".

| + |

Her first tentative step into the Great Hall was accompanied by a pounding heartbeat emanating from her chest that she was sure they could hear in Africa. Sorora could see Professors Sinistra, Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, McGonagall, Madam Hooch the flying teacher, Madam Pomfrey, Filch the caretaker and a jolly looking Hagrid who appeared to be onto his second goblet of wine. A voice spoke softly in her ear and caused her to jump at least a foot in the air.

"He's not here." 

She turned to see Dumbledore looking at her most amused.

"I'm sorry, who?" she fluttered her eyelashes innocently at the Headmaster.

"Severus won't be back until the beginning of term. I think that warrants you being able to unstick yourself from that door handle and join the rest of us for a meal, yes?" 

Professor Palgetti loosened her grip on the door and allowed Dumbledore to escort her to a seat at the end of the table.

"May I have your attention, please"

McGonagall paused with a giant forkful of peas aimed at her mouth and turned towards Albus. 

"I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Arts professor – Sorora Palgetti"

There was shuffling as the professors stood up to shake her hand, congratulating her on acquiring the job and then trying to avoid talking about the previous professors that had the misfortune of being in her position.

Professor Flitwick warned her about the antics of Fred and George Weasley ("Those scallywags") while Filch advised her to instantly report anything that those "filthy rotten good for nothing redheads" did and he'd deal with it in his own way. She thought she heard him mutter something about oiling the chains up but she couldn't be sure. 

McGonagall went through the list of new Prefects for that year (four for each house, she was appalled to find that Draco Malfoy was among them) and also told her about a few new children starting whose parents were suspected Death Eaters and to keep a particular eye on them. 

As she said, "In this time it's hard to know whom to trust. Albus can't be expected to defend the whole world, he's got a school to run!" 

Sorora hoed into her food and enjoyed the light banter between all the teachers. 

There were some noticeable absences, Professor Trelawney "who doesn't like to come down to our level" As Sinistra, the Astronomy professor had put it. "Honestly, if I make the effort, she could bloody well too!" and the History of Magic teacher Binns who didn't eat (as he was a ghost) and sometimes quite forgot that there were other people in the room anyway. He would have been no good in a conversation. After too much wine they all let their hair down, except McGonagall of course (that always remained tightly in a bun), and took to the floor for a bit of dancing.

"Best enjoy the fun times like these, dear" said Madam Pomfrey as Hagrid whizzed her around the room. "They'll all be back in less than a week and it'll be broken bones and bloodied noses for as far as the eye can see".

| + |

**Author's note:** Finding it a little harder to write this than my past stories. I'm desperately trying to stay away from reading other people's fics about female DADAs teachers. I want to try for some originality but it's really quite hard.

**Akki Torren** – Yay my first reviewer! I always heap more love on my first reviewer of a story than any other. A chocolate frog you say? Make it a whole cart full. I'm not sure if it's going to come together so easily though. I'm a little stumped at the moment. There is a third and fourth chapter sitting on my computer but they are unfinished and won't let me add more. 

Hey **CrinkleCutRuffles** – nice to see you back! I didn't get the chance to thank you for your comments on Path to Darkness cause you just appear to be a random fanfic reader. Yeah I kinda left it up in the air and to tell you the truth I'd run out of ideas so that's where I finished it. Before you ask, this one isn't a sequel or anything, although some things that were in the other story are relevant here too. Oh and Cranky!Snape is coming up in the next chapter. Along with a revelation. 


	3. Chapter Three

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Three_**

| + |

"Where were you?" 

Ron's accusing tone found it's way to the person in question. Hermione was sitting with her nose in a book (Brightening Up The Dark: Modern Defensive Methods Against the Dark Arts by Joxer Lemniac to be precise) and hadn't even looked up as Harry and Ron made their way into her carriage. She lowered the book for just a second to mutter something.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"I said" and she looked thoroughly annoyed, "That this carriage is for prefects only. You'll have to find somewhere else". The badge on her collar glittered menacingly.

"You're joking, right? 'Mione, it's us. Ron and Harry. Your best friends" Ron ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Well up until about ten seconds ago!"

Hermione snapped the book shut, "Honestly you two. If you hadn't goofed off so much the last four years maybe you'd have been made prefects too. As it stands the only..." but she didn't get to finish her sentence because a voice was drawling at them from the door of the compartment.

"Weasel, Potty" the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy fell on them. "This is Prefects only. Unless of course you've got one of these and you're just not wearing it?" he pointed to his lapel which to their horror also held a prefects badge. Harry scowled, Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Well if you got out of the way Malfoy, we _might_ be able to leave" was all Harry said although he'd have gladly knocked Draco into next week. The door was slid shut behind them and Ron just looked at it in shock.

"I reckon old McGonagall's gone batty this year. That ferrety little git, a Prefect? You've got to be kidding" 

"No doubt Snape campaigned for him. He's his favourite after all. Nasty as each other those two are" 

They were walking down the corridor towards a non-Prefect compartment when they heard a slight cracking sound and a loud thud in the Prefect's compartment. Quick as lightening they burst in wands aloof ready to hex Malfoy for doing something shocking to Hermione. The scene that confronted them was somewhat confusing. Draco was sprawled on the floor, rubbing a spot on his head that was developing a bruise and glaring at Hermione.

"Alright Mione?"

"Fine thanks Ron. Mr Malfoy here seems to have accidentally tried to head butt my book" she held up the thick volume that she'd been engrossed in only moments earlier. "Can't imagine what possessed him. Silly thing to do rather" she smiled sweetly at the Slytherin who was positively fuming. 

A menacing flick of her wand had him up on his feet and out the door quick smart. "There's another prefect compartment down the hall Draco" she called after him, "maybe you should try there instead". Ron just looked on amazed. Draco hadn't even gotten the chance to spit out a typical insulting comment like usual.

"Give her a bit of power and just look what happens" he muttered.

| + |

The Great Hall was filled as usual with the murmur of students old and new and the anticipation of the food that the house elves had spent all day preparing in the kitchens. Hermione kept looking down to make sure her prefect badge was still firmly pinned to her robes while Ron and Harry watched the sorting. Sharing a ghostly horse carriage up to Hogwarts had softened the new Prefect a little bit, to Ron and Harry's obvious relief.

Harry was always a little spellbound by the Sorting Hat's song but this year he was a little disappointed. 

"Lacked a bit of punch at the end" he murmured to Ron who just nodded. 

The new influx of Gryffindors looked to be a good lot and they welcomed them heartily to the table. There was much chattering around the Great Hall as the students waited for Dumbledore to do his usual start of term notices. They were all particularly intrigued for him to introduce what had to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor who was sitting at his right elbow. 

Hermione watched her with interest. She seemed to be keeping mostly to herself and had a vague dangerous air about her. Like maybe she'd explode or something, she also looked anxious and haughty at the same time if that was possible. Just a hint of familiarity washed over the prefect when she noticed the stiff way Palgetti sat in her chair. Hermione knew she'd seen someone else sit just that same way but she couldn't remember who just now. 

The bushy-haired girl was roused from her thoughts when Dumbledore clapped his hands once and stood up to announce that he wished to speak. The new professor rubbed the end of her nose nervously and seemed to be psyching herself up for something. 

"Good evening and welcome. I know you are all eager to start on a hearty meal so I will not take up much of your time. A reminder that the forest is forbidden to all students. Our groundskeeper Hagrid tells me a colony of Pogrebin are visiting on holiday and begs you to leave every stone unturned. Next as you know after the unfortunate situations of last year we once again require the services of a professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Will you please welcome..." his speech was cut short by Professor Snape coming in through a door off to the side of the head table. 

He bowed his head at Professor Dumbledore in apology and took a seat.

"I'll try that again shall I?" the Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "Will you please welcome Professor Palgetti" 

A smattering of applause rang out in the Great Hall and Sorora stood up to wave quickly at the body of students. At the mention of her name Severus's head snapped towards her. His eyes narrowed at this vision of her. She swept her pinstriped cloak back behind her as she sat down. Her pinstriped trousers and vest seemed to be taunting him, announcing in an annoying way that she had arrived. A dark brown, almost black, satin shirt with her old house tie completed the outfit.

As if it wasn't bad enough that Dumbledore had once again refused to give him the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, he'd chosen her of all people to take it up. He just glared at her from the other end of the table while swigging some mulled wine from his goblet fiercely. 

While the first years all had their mouths full with some delicious morsel or two Hermione reached across the table to poke Ron in the arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

The bushy haired prefect just nodded her head in the direction of the teacher's table.

"Look at Snape. He looks positively murderous towards Professor Palgetti. Do you reckon they know each other?" It was true, the Potions master looked about ready to jump out of his seat and strangle her with the string of sausages resting on her plate.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and munched on a mouthful of mash. "Doesn't look any different from how he looked at Professor Lupin. Maybe she saved his life or something"

"Maybe" she said quietly but she wasn't convinced. Something was going on between those two she was sure of it. They had a history.

Snape was the first to leave the head table that night. He threw a disgusted look in the direction of Professor Palgetti and disappeared behind the door he'd appeared through only a short time earlier. Sorora reluctantly cut short her discussion with Madam Sprout. The Herbology professor had noticed her small pouch of powdered comfrey root and they had been nattering on about all the different properties. The DADAs teacher excused herself from the table (Dumbledore gave a knowing look) and she headed towards the dungeons.

When she'd arrived a week before the students to settle into her quarters she'd asked one of the house elves to equate her with the location of the other professor's offices and rooms. Although Jippy was terrified of the Potions master he had still taken Sorora down around the dungeons, especially after she pointed out that he was away on business and wouldn't be back until the beginning of term.

She crept along the moss-covered cobblestones that made up the floor and ran her fingers over the damp that was slowly rising up the walls. Shivering due to the coldness, she strained her ears to listen for footsteps. He hadn't had much of a lead before she herself had left, surely he should just be in front of her? Suddenly the clunk of his boots were right behind her. An icy hand on her arm spun her around forcibly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he sneered, tiny flecks of spit flew out of his mouth. "Checking up on me? Playing at teaching? Dumbledore must be desperate if he had to dredge you up!" 

His eyes flashed with anger but she wouldn't allow herself to cringe under his gaze. She took a deep breath and puffed herself up to her full height...a somewhat threatening 5 foot 9 inches, even to his 6 foot something frame.

"Okay I admit it, I'm not exactly teacher material" she bit off each word carefully, "But I couldn't resist the urge to run into you again Sev, it's been far too long. And bloody hell after a welcome like that, who wouldn't?" 

They squared off in the hallway, hands on hips, thoughts of drawing their wands on each other not far from their minds. Snape looked ready to burst and Palgetti wasn't far behind.

"Don't pretend like we're friends, Sorora"

"I'm not. I wouldn't know how to, we never were friends. You never had enough time for me remember?" she screeched at him like a deranged monkey. Sorora desperately tried to contain herself but it was quickly getting out of hand.

"And with good reason too!" he spat out, their identical charcoal eyes locking with each other. "Who wants their meddling sister around messing up their life?"

"As I recall you didn't need any help in that department" she snarled right back at him.

| + |

**Author's note: Colleen and Fish (the fish)** - hey I remember you! So she's not all that Mary-Sueish? Phew. You know the idea for this all came about while I was walking around the house and shouting random lines and pretending I was directing them at a hog-tied Alan Rickman who would mutter back some very obscene things in that sexy voice of his. Hmmm. As for Kazakhstan – I love the way it rolls off the tongue, don't you? 


	4. Chapter Four

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Four_**

| + |

Harry, Ron and Hermione were headed towards the first floor prefects' bathroom when they heard the sound of Professor Snape arguing loudly with what could only be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The sound drifted up from the stairway that lead to the dungeons and not wanting to walk into what could potentially become a duel the threesome stopped short of the corner and flattened themselves against the wall. The comments they heard flying thick and fast from their Potions master were pretty standard Snape fare until he said something completely unexpected. Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Did he just say sister?!" hissed Harry. Ron's bewildered look said it all.

"Apparently" Hermione whispered back. She signalled that they should go back the way they came and soon found themselves in front of the Pink Lady's portrait. After Hermione gave the password they headed into the common room and settled down in a corner to discuss what they'd just overheard.

Ron started first "This is going to be one interesting year with two Snapes at Hogwarts. She sounds just as vicious as he does"

"I don't know. She seemed fairly pleasant at dinner. I think I saw her smile once or twice"

"Yeah and I swear I saw her glare in Malfoy's direction so she can't be all bad" Harry contributed.

Hermione allowed herself a small smile before bringing up a valid point "She was wearing a school tie, did you notice what emblem was embroidered on it?"

"No but I'm betting it's Slytherin" spoke up Ron. "All my family's been in Gryffindor, right? Well it stands to reason that Palgetti would be a Slytherin. I couldn't imagine Snape being the black sheep of a family. I'd say they are all as nasty as one another".

"It certainly does bring up some interesting questions" Hermione noted. "If she's anything like her brother she was probably a Death Eater. I think we ought to keep a close eye on the Professor, especially when it comes to you, Harry" 

Ron and Harry nodded and then the three agreed to keep this secret to themselves and see how things panned out.

| + |

As Professor Palgetti swept into the classroom Hermione wondered how it was that she hadn't made the connection between Palgetti and Snape earlier. They both had the same charcoal coloured eyes, they both sat stiffly in their chairs and the way she had just swept into the classroom was very reminiscent of Snape and his bat like qualities. 

The fifth year Gryffindors had yet to witness one of her classes but if last night's verbal joust with her brother was anything to go by Sorora was quite likely to be just as nasty as him. She didn't smile as she entered the room and one didn't need to read her aura to sense she was in a foul mood. Two seats over Neville Longbottom braced himself for the worst. His face sank and he looked even more depressed than usual.

"Good morning class no doubt you know who I am. Professor Palgetti, former Ravenclaw" Harry raised an eyebrow, "and until recently much more adept at gardening than teaching a class against the Dark Arts" a few smiles appeared on the students faces.

Her body language was vicious but her words weren't, maybe she wouldn't be too bad after all.

"I've been reading over the notes of your previous professors, good and evil, and Unforgivable Curses seem to be the last thing you did. I propose to lighten the atmosphere a bit and go back to a few of Professor Lupin's teachings. I notice you have covered a slew of dark magical creatures and how to defeat them. I will be starting with a few standards that you will no doubt be familiar with" 

She stood up on the platform to the side of the desk that held a few tanks and cages with numerous creatures sleeping in them.

Neville's lip started to tremble as he remembered the Cornish Pixies in second year and that blasted Gilderoy Lockhart. He mumbled under his breath that sounded something like "Not likely to be familiar to me. I never remember anything. I'm hopeless really, can't imagine why they put me in Gryffindor. Can't even imagine why I'm at Hogwarts anyway" His head dipped down so he was closely examining the grain of the wood in his desk. "Can't even look after Trevor without losing him. Gran was right, I'm hopeless"

Sorora whipped around and her eyes searched the classroom. 

"Who is talking?" 

There was no answer from the students and Neville still had his head down, muttering about his woes. 

"I repeat, who is talking?" 

Something in her tone reminded Ron of Snape and he gulped. He didn't want to dob in Neville but he didn't want this unpredictable teacher taking a stack of points from Gryffindor for no good reason either. Tentatively the redhead raised his hand. Harry and Hermione looked at their friend shocked, surely he wouldn't?

"Please Professor, I think it's just the wind whistling through the fireplace, rather windy day out there" said Ron hoping against hope that she wouldn't look out the window and see the trees and bushes perfectly still.

"I don't think so Mr Weasley, someone in this room is talking and I'd really like to know why"

All eyes turned to Longbottom as he opened his mouth again, this time wider and his voice was louder now.

"That would be me, you may as well expel me for breaking rules" he had something small and grey on the table top that he was stroking slowly like a cat. "Send me home where I'll just curl up into a ball and die. No one will notice anyway. It's not like I matter. No one will miss me" 

He continued stroking the grey stone that seemed to have a furry underside. His fellow classmates looked at Neville in astonishment. What was going on? What had happened to Neville? If there ever needed to be a poster boy for Despair he would have been the natural choice. Professor Palgetti however just strode over to his desk and spoke to him in a matter-of-fact way.

"Mr Longbottom, what is that you have?"

"Pet rock" he said miserably, "Trevor jumped out of the carriage yesterday coming up to Hogwarts and I can't find him anywhere. I can't lose Martin though - that's the rock's name - he is always there when I need him. Although I don't think I'll need him much longer"

"Mr Longbottom, did you listen to the Headmaster's announcements at beginning of term last night?"

"No," he said glumly, "I was trying to find Trevor. I thought he might have hopped down near the little creek that runs behind Hagrid's place for swim"

"And is that where you found Martin?"

"Yes'm. There were a lot of them but I thought this was the prettiest one. See how it glitters a little there like an eye" Neville held the rock up so the teacher might get a closer look. She snatched it from his grasp (a shout of pain issued from the boy as she took away his prized rock) and nudged it with her wand. 

To the amazement of the class the rock unfurled a little furry body from underneath and the stone slowly turned into a flat, evil looking face that was no bigger than the size of Galleon. It opened it's little mouth and bit her on the finger but she held on tight.

"This class is a Pogrebin. For those of you who were in the Great Hall last night would have heard Professor Dumbledore mention there is a score of them that recently settled in the Forbidden Forest and to leave every stone unturned. They can be very dangerous to humans. A class three I believe. Can anyone tell me why?" As usual Hermione's hand sprung up and she answered the question in her usual textbook fashion.

"Native to Russia the Pogrebin devise pleasure from following people around, infusing them with a sense of hopelessness until the human collapses, at which point the Pogrebin attempts to devour them. The Pogrebin resembles a grey rock with a small hairy body and it hides by crouching down and pretending to be nothing but a harmless stone. The only way to get rid an area completely of Pogrebin is to burn it"

"Excellent Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor" The professor walked over to the fireplace and shot some flame into it from her wand. "A simple stunning spell is also required before putting them in the fireplace because otherwise their furry little legs would just carry them away" 

She demonstrated this and dropped the little devil into the flames where it burned quickly, leaving the room with a smell of pine needles. 

"How are you feeling now, Mr Longbottom?" Sorora looked kindly at the poor boy who had once again managed to get mixed up in something by accident.

"A little better Professor," he answered but still looked a little shaken by the whole incident. She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Go to Professor Snape and ask for some crushed hyssop petals from his stores. I can brew you up a tea that will make you feel better" Off his terrified look, "Mr Longbottom?" The poor boy had now turned a nasty shade of green at the mention of the Potion master's name.

"Um, Professor?" spoke up Harry, "Maybe it'll just be best to send him to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has something to fix him up with" 

Neville looked at Harry with a flash of relief but Sorora narrowed her eyes a little. She couldn't help thinking that this famous boy was trying to undermine her slightly. It was her first day as a teacher she was really trying hard to impress.

"Very well Mr Potter. Escort Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing" she walked back to her desk and loaded her quill up with some ink. "Hurry up then!" she snappily added when Harry didn't seem to be moving, undoubtedly a little surprised by the look she had given him earlier. 

She made a note in her book as they left the room. Ron and Hermione each made mental notes of this. Half of their previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professors had been in league with He Who Must Not Be Named and although her niceness to Neville was noted, she wasn't in their good books just yet. The odds weren't in her favour just now, especially after the suspicious way she'd handled Harry earlier.

| + |

**Author's note: Colleen and fish (the fish)** [what's the reason for the fish bit? Dying to know darl :o)] – Now I have to give myself a mental cleanse. You mentioned white shorts and it made me think of my PE teacher at high school. Ick. Very icky. He used to wear bright g-strings under the white shorts and that was just totally unpleasant. Ick. I've never actually had any Snape dreams yet (although I did have one where I was 12 years old and being forced to marry Draco Malfoy who was also 12 at the time) and just have to rely on my daydreaming, which is so much easier to control. 

**CrinkleCutRuffles** – I don't think I can write romance very well. I think I'm better suited to conflicts. No pairings in this one. And I think we all love Snape when he's cranky. God forbid he should become nice one day...that would just ruin everything!


	5. Chapter Five

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Five_**

| + |

Neville and Harry hadn't returned before the end of class so Ron and Hermione set out for Madam Pomfrey's office to meet them before heading downstairs for lunch. As they walked side by side they discussed the odd behaviour of the new professor.

"She seems almost like a split personality if you ask me" said Ron. "Real unstable like. Half Snape and half some nice person!"

"Great description, Ron"

"You know what I mean. I think she's got it in for Harry. Lupin was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had, all the others have been Death Eaters or nutcases"

"Well she hasn't gone right out and threatened him, she just narrowed her eyes and spoke crisply. A lot of teachers do that. Professor McGonagall does it all the time. You're just being paranoid, Ron".

He put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from going any further. "I know you think there is something odd going on here as well. Don't you?"

"Maybe. But I'm not about to jump to conclusions until there is further evidence. That's all I'm saying. Now come on, all the food will be gone if we don't hurry up and find Harry and Neville" She pulled him by the sleeve of his robes and they charged up the stairs towards the hospital wing.

They couldn't talk about their suspicions at lunch (seeing as the rest of the school still didn't know that Palgetti and Snape were siblings and Hermione didn't think it was Harry or Ron's business to tell everyone) so they ate in silence; now and then chuckling at Fred and George's latest inventions they were showing around the table. 

It weighed on each of their minds though and Harry thought maybe it was time to bring out his Dad's cloak and do some after hours investigating. He inwardly groaned when he thought about the double Divination he had that afternoon. No doubt Trelawney would be predicting his death. Harry just hoped this year she'd make it interesting, like death by suffocation...from a flock of ducks.

| + |

"Come here you simpering little fool" a voice hissed through the darkness. 

Although it was daylight the canopy of tree branches intertwined did not let any light into this part of the forest. Wormtail stumbled towards the sounds that were issuing from his master, dragging the heavy sack by his side. They had arrived in a hollow in the Forbidden Forest only moments before. 

A black glove coming up to the elbow joint was encased around the arm of the servant and it seemed to give off a vague pearly essence. Underneath was the silver forearm his master had graced him with last spring. It shone brilliantly like the coat of a unicorn and would surely attract attention in this environment where everything was so black it was like the world had swallowed your soul. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he stifled a scream. 

"Wormtail, build a fire. Nagini is cold" Some twigs nearby snapped under the weight of the great serpent that was slithering it's way towards them.

"Yes master" Wormtail mumbled as he gathered some chunks of rotting wood that were littering the forest floor. Piling them up and adding a blast from his wand they soon had a roaring fire going. The fire would serve to keep them warm and also to keep away more curious animals. He conjured a long, low couch for his master and a fairly comfortable wooden chair for himself. He placed the sack on the ground by his feet and opened up a parcel he'd had in one of his pockets. Voldemort took a seat and spoke lazily to Nagini who was curled up in front of the flames.

"_Haa-heesh-ah-seeraj-keesh-maaah. Meesh-naaah!_"__

As the evil man spoke to the snake Wormtail noticed something nosing it's way around their travelling sacks. He pulled his H'taed dagger from the folds of his robes and slowly got up to see what it was. 

As Nagini glided off through the forest towards her destination, a small squeak and a grunt of triumph could be heard. When the Dark Lord looked back at the fire a rotisserie had been set up that contained a fat and freshly caught Niffler (no doubt an escapee from Hagrid's lessons the term before), stabbed through the head by Pettigrew. 

The skin bubbled up nicely and Wormtail licked his lips. Niffler meat was akin to the taste of lamb and he hadn't had any in so long. The benefits of being the servant to the most evil man in the world was that you could break rules without fear of punishment. A by-law (written by Dumbledore in 1981) forbid the hunting of Niffler and they were a protected magical species.

Wormtail added potatoes to the fire from the parcel on his lap and as the cooking smell got more intense he noticed the sack begin to stir. Kicking it swiftly before Voldemort would have the chance to notice the servant swore under his breath. 

"Bloody troublemaker"

The Dark Lord's ears picked up the sound and out of the corner of his eye he observed his 'loyal' servant kicking their hostage.

"Stop that Wormtail" The voice of Voldemort chilled his servant to the bone, like a child discovered doing something naughty but his eyes were filled with surprise.

"But master, it was waking up"

"Be that as it may the more you kick it, the less fight it has left. A simple stunning spell would have been ample" The words were starting to make sense now. "Leave it alone or it'll give up. And it's way too early for that" He heard a groan from the sack and he laughed. That high, cold, thin laugh that haunted Harry Potter in his dreams.

| + |

The comfrey root in his left hand involuntarily dropped to the floor as the muscles in his fingers spasmed. Snape looked down at his hand, confused, and then he remembered. Slowly a sensation like that of a bug crawling under his skin, pushing it's way through veins, sinew and muscle took over. He bit his lip and walked quickly behind his desk, sitting down abruptly.

He growled at the assembly of first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. "Crush your comfrey root into a fine powder and add to the potion. If it turns a milky grey colour you've got it right. If it goes black you've proven my point that you are all dunderheads" Snape's eyes settled on a tiny boy named Duncan Creevy in the first row that looked like he was about to burst with excitement just by sitting there. His frown intensified and the boy got the point and started crushing his comfrey root into a fine powder. 

The Potions master allowed himself the luxury of a small grimace at the pain and rolled his sleeve up carefully. The Dark Mark which was normally a dull red colour was now gleaming with black. Severus swallowed uncomfortably. Black meant they were Summoned. And the closer one was to Voldemort when he summoned them the more it hurt. The former Death Eater had never been in so much pain. 

| + |

It had just started to tingle. Ever so slightly, but Harry knew that it would intensify. He knew it would feel like his head was being ripped apart and he knew it was going to happen soon. _Why now? Why in the middle of Divination? Just like last year. Bloody Trelawney will be beside herself._ The tingling started to increase until soon a white hot pain was running it's way up and down the length of his scar. By this time however Harry had already fled the classroom ("He was busting for the loo Professor" explained Ron who had a worried look on his face) and was halfway down the hallway. 

He banged the door aside into the fifth floor boy's bathroom and ran straight through Nearly Headless Nick. 

"Sorry Sir Nicholas" Harry mumbled but was grateful for the cold feeling he got from passing through the ghost. It had cooled a little of the pain searing through his forehead and he collapsed on a bench, hand clutched over the pain and breathing heavily.

"Not at all" replied the ghost who was looking at him with concern. "Is everything alright Harry?"

"My scar is hurting...again"

"Oh dear. That doesn't sound at all good. Dumbledore will know what to do, best go straight to him"

"Yeah Harry" joined in Ron who'd just entered through the swinging door. "You know what it means. At least it's good we all get a warning, I suppose"

"Yeah it's just terrific Ron having my head feel like it's on fire when someone is planning on killing me" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry Harry"

"That's alright Ron" he gave a little smile.

"I'm just saying, if your scar doesn't do anything then you know you're safe, right?"

"Right. But now, I know I'm definitely not safe"

| + |

**Author's note:** I was having a big problem with this. I love writing confrontational scenes and I'd written some great ones (in my opinion) for Sorora and Severus but I don't think that they fit in. I'd love to squeeze them in but I don't think they really go anywhere. They will have to confront each other at some point again but not just yet, and by then circumstances could be greatly different.

**Corrie** – thank Merlin you reviewed. I was feeling very down in the dumps, very 'no one is reading it wah'. And thanks for your comments on Sweeter Than A Nightingale. Glad you liked it.

**jasmin flower** – thanks for the input. I'm having trouble will all the ins and outs of it at the moment so hence the absence of a real plot. The plot is coming though. It's going to be a long story so I'll focus a little on everyday happenings at first. I hope you like this chapter.


	6. Chapter Six

| + |****

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN  
**by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Six_**

| + |

Dumbledore's face was grave when Severus entered the Headmaster's office that evening. Harry and Ron had just left, headed to the Great Hall for dinner. They'd finished telling him that Harry's scar was hurting yet again and that He Who Must Not Be Named must be nearby, planning an attack. Snape himself had come to report the Dark Mark's signal he'd received in the afternoon.

"Good evening Severus. I think I know why you are here"

"He's summoning them to him Albus. He can't be far from here, the pain was more intense than it has ever been"

"I suspected as much, but I do not think he will attack us quite yet. He'll want to toy with us all a bit, as he used to. But we are ready for him"

Snape nodded and looked down at the ground. He knew Dumbledore was going to ask a question, about his work over the summer and he wasn't sure if he was ready to answer. He avoided the Headmaster's eyes.

"How many do you think will stay loyal to him?" The words cut through the air.

"A dozen at least"

"And how many will tell him of your attempts?"

"All of them. He has ways"

"Yes. One of which I'm told you devised for him" He was referring to a potion that Snape had spent months developing. One that turned the Imperious Curse into a tasteless liquid form. It could be put into any beverage and couldn't be traced. It was one of many potions Severus had formulated specifically for the Dark Lord.

"I was young and stupid then Albus, you know this" Snape's hands clenched at his side anxiously. It had been many years since he'd been under the most terrifying glare of Albus Dumbledore when he was angry, it was something he didn't wish to revisit for very long.

Dumbledore's face relaxed a little. "I do. I was just reminding you. Have you got any further with the antidote?"

"A little"

"How long until there will be a useable batch of it?"

"A month at least. But he doesn't have a limitless supply of the Imperio potion. A couple of pints at the most and he can't make more. I took the formula with me when I left. The effects last for a few days and then wear off. He could only hope to use it on two or three people at the most."

"Very well. The students are gathering in the Great Hall for dinner. Do not tell them anything but please have Minerva make an announcement to the staff that I am not to be disturbed this evening. There are some elements I must work on"

"Yes Headmaster" Snape nodded almost as if he was bowing, and left the room leaving Albus to sort out just what it was he could do with this latest news.

| + |

Hermione hadn't been too surprised to hear that Harry's scar was acting up again. 

As she put it "Well we knew he'd risen again, you told us Harry. Of course he's going to come after you. This time though it means we're just going to have to be prepared and you know what that means".

"Spending too much time in the library?" grumbled Ron.

"You can never spend too much time in the library Ron. But Harry if you're going to face him again we'll have to bulk up your knowledge. Hit him with everything we've got"

The firelight in the common room glinted off Harry's glasses as he contemplated all this. "You don't seem all that confident in Dumbledore's ability to keep the castle safe Hermione"

"Nobody's perfect Harry. Dumbledore is brilliant and he's kept you safe all these years but now that You Know Who is back in full force he may not be able to protect you. It was you that defeated him last time, it's you that'll rid him from the world forever"

"Talk about pressure huh?" joked Ron who received a fierce glare from Hermione for his efforts.

| + |

It was some time in the very early morning when an owl dropped a letter on her face and flew out the window so quickly she didn't have time to register what type of owl it was. She really wasn't all that awake to tell the truth, not even as she ripped open the envelope to see whom the letter could be from. 

_Dear Sorora_

_Forgive me for not sending word earlier. As you know my work has taken me into the dark magical forest areas of Kazakhstan. We are in search of the Dark Lord. Fudge has kept it quiet to the public so that we may get on with our jobs._

_I am deep undercover and cannot tell you when I may return. Do not fret for me for I am fine._

_Love  
Julian_

Retrieving the torn envelope from the floor where she'd dropped it she turned it over a few times to see if there was any secret code or anything but all it said was: Mrs S. Palgetti, The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Hogwarts School. She held the letter closer to her face, taking in the smell of freshly turned earth that permeated from the stationery. It was no doubt he was in a forest that was for sure. 

She'd known that the life of an Auror's wife could be lonely at times but not hearing for almost six months whether her husband was dead or alive had grated on her nerves. Sorora felt a tiny pang of relief at this letter. True it wasn't much, but it gave her hope that he may return soon. She folded the letter up and put it inside her pillowcase so that she might dream about him. A thought struck her as she drifted back to sleep. 

"That's odd. He didn't even ask about Clayton" Clayton was her husband's pet Kneazle that he loved almost more than his wife! He'd seen him through a lot of rough times. She'd been forced to put him in a kneazlery (like a Muggle cattery) until the end of term as she couldn't bring him to Hogwarts. 

Her cousin Matilda had point-blank refused to look after him. "It's bad enough you keeping him here in the first place" she'd said rather haughtily. "Damn uncivilised things, Kneazles". Of course the thought left her mind as quickly as it had entered it because no doubt Julian had more pressing things at hand than to be worried about a pet.

| + |

**Author's note: **It's almost like an addiction this reviews thing. I don't get a 'hit' and I feel down in the dumps. Sad, but true. And no this isn't me begging for reviews it's just me trying to explain why it takes me a while to update – I get depressed and don't feel like writing. Plus I'm a method actor which also to some degree makes me a method writer. Meaning that I like to get inside of my characters and swim around a bit. Live as them. I've been writing some mean and nasty torture scenes lately and it's hard to get out of that persona and become nice and Harry-like again. I haven't really been torturing anyone...just thinking in great depth about it. Terrible I know, but these are the sacrifices we make!****

**Corrie** – thanks for your review. It made my heart sing :o) Honest to Merlin it did. 

**Snape coolgirl** – I'm glad you like the sister thing. I wanted to do a slight twist on the usual Severus/OC way of knowing each other. 


	7. Chapter Seven

| + |****

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN  
**by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Seven_**

| + |

Due to the Triwizard Tournament the year before all the house Quidditch teams were quite a bit out of practice. They all fought for time on (or rather above) the field for training sessions. A few black eyes were magically removed by those in the know in the first few weeks of term after rival teams came to blows. 

Hermione joined the team (in an unofficial manner of course) as the Mediwitch and would repair various injuries from black eyes to sprained wrists. It never ceased to amaze Ron (who was the new Keeper) just how much she could learn from a book. Katie Bell, the new captain of the team, through all her years of lusting after Oliver Wood had also picked up quite a few tips on how to coach a team and put them through hell in training. Fred started to joke that maybe Oliver never left and had in fact disguised himself as Katie to keep them all in order. 

The first game of the season was Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Professor Palgetti was quite excited about the whole thing as she hadn't seen a Quidditch game in years. The last game she went to, and she really had to go back in her memories for this one, was the championship match between the Falmouth Falcons and the Caerphilly Catapults. 

The Catapults had won the game, but the Falcons (as was their reputation) had beaten the other team. Literally, with their clubs. As the Falcons were her husband's favourite team she'd pleaded with Julian to not take her to any games after that. They would no doubt repeat a performance like that at every opportunity. But these were students playing, surely they wouldn't be as rough. Would they?

She wound her Ravenclaw scarf a little tighter about her neck. Although the weather on ground level had yet to transform into typical end of October weather it was cold up in the stands of the stadium and the wind was taking it's chance to whistle through the gaps in her clothing. Sorora sat in-between Professor Flitwick who was terribly excited (he'd been a Seeker in his day, and a damn good one at that!) to see Ravenclaw trounce Slytherin and Professor Sprout who was eager to see Slytherin go down also.

A few drunk seventh year Slytherins had snuck into Greenhouse Three and urinated all over the new Mandrake shipment she'd received for the second years to study. The Mandrakes had gone on a 'growing up' strike and were now content with throwing dirt and spitting in the face of anyone that came near them. It was very frustrating. She screwed up her face at the captain Marcus Flint and presumed correctly that he was one of the culprits. He may have been very dense but he was cunning all the same. She looked forward to a bludger hitting him in the face and knocking those ridiculous teeth of his out. 

The game commenced in the ordinary fashion and was fairly even matched for the first ten minutes or so. Ravenclaw managed to get a few goals past The Slytherin Keeper Bletchley and the Quaffle somehow managed to smack Flint in the back of the head while he was trying to run Chang off the course. Sprout had jumped up and clapped her hands with glee as did Flitwick. Clearly Flint wasn't a well-liked student among the teachers. McGonagall offered a little smile at the antics of her colleagues. 

But just as it seemed the Ravenclaw team was gaining an edge the Slytherin team began beating heads, brooms and legs in an attempt to score. Although most of the violence was legal there were a few fouls and the game had to be stopped several times for Madam Hooch to reprimand Flint and his cohorts. Malfoy sniggered at her words and was more careful about his blatant fouls against his opposite Seeker.

Halfway through the match Sorora felt a little shiver down her back. "Blast that wind" she muttered under her breath as she tucked the end of the scarf down the front of her robes. She shivered again but this time the professor knew it wasn't from the wind.

For some reason she looked over at the stadium seating where her brother was. (Dumbledore had suggested maybe they sit in different ones as their glares may cause the tower to melt. He's said it with a tone of mirth but neither Sorora nor Severus thought it was funny, just necessary). Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw who was sitting right next to him. Lucius Malfoy. 

He had changed considerably since she'd last seen him. If possible he now looked even more sinister. He twirled a cane between his fingers, the top of which was decorated with a silver snake, it looked downright dangerous. 

Sorora turned away quickly with a sharp intake of breath but managed to catch that the two of them were talking. Whatever could they be talking about? His son had just knocked little Cho Chang into a goalpost and the junior Malfoy lip was curled up into that typical sneer. Lucius however didn't seem to notice Draco's accomplishments – not even when he caught the Snitch and ended the game. He was too engrossed in a conversation with Severus Snape as the victory cheers of Slytherins engulfed the stadium.

As she stood up to leave she glanced in his direction and he was staring right at her. She shrank back into her seat and clutched the armrest tightly. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then dared to look over again. He was gone and her brother was looking at her with a smile on his face.

| + |

Sorora stayed in her quarters all of Sunday, not even coming out for meal times. Professor Sprout sent her some food through the fireplace which she gratefully accepted. She planned her lessons for the week and tried not to focus on the nightmares that had returned. 

Seeing Lucius Malfoy in the flesh after all these years had been literally terrifying. Most would say the same about Voldemort, but she'd never met him. Of course he was ten times worse than Malfoy and she hoped she never would met the one that to most people could not be named. By Monday she had recovered somewhat and was quite happy to rejoin the rest of Hogwarts. 

It was as she was heading to one of her classes that she'd absentmindedly taken a wrong turn and ended up near the dungeons, and just metres from her cranky older brother. 

He was towering over a group of Gryffindors that had been making too much noise waiting to go into their next class. Snape had just started to met out punishments to them, (a detention here, a handful of points there) when Palgetti walked up to him. It hadn't occurred to her until that very moment that she wished to speak to him.

"Professor Snape. Could I see you in my office for a moment?"

His eyes flashed angrily at her. "Can't it be some other time?" Hermione looked from one to the other interested to see how they would handle their hostility in front of a group of students.

"I'm afraid not. It's very urgent" a small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth but she kept it suppressed.

He tossed his hair out of his eyes and swept his cloak over a few Hufflepuffs so they'd copped it full in the face. "Very well"

No sooner were they in her office did he explode.

"Just what do you think you're doing undermining my authority like that?" Snape's knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of a chair. "I've got classes to teach and so should you. Stop butting in where you don't belong"

"I saw you talking to that bastard Malfoy at the Quidditch match on Saturday. What were you talking about?"

"As if it's any of your business. Who made you my personal keeper? I'm surprised you even looked in that direction long enough to ascertain such information. And calling him a bastard now, while he's safely miles away, so very brave of you" If you could see sarcasm it would have been dripping from the corners of his mouth and forming puddles on the floor. "I saw you cringe from Lucius at the match. He only had to look at you and you started to shake. Memories coming back to you now dear sister? Shivering and shaking like a lost puppy in front of Lucius Malfoy. He could have killed you, Voldemort told him to. But he didn't kill you because he thought the humiliation would be far greater. And I can tell you now, it's been worth it! What the hell were you trying to prove then?"

"I was proving that I cared. Someone had to care after Mum and Dad disowned you" She'd hit a raw nerve and she knew it. His face flashed a ridiculous purple colour.

"They did not!" Snape was starting to lose his cool; a trickle of sweat had beaded on his forehead and was threatening to fall. He wished he could take that retort back. He didn't want to admit that it bothered him. He hadn't thought about his parents in a long time. It was hard to think about people that despised you so and it always filled him with such emotion, raw feeling emotion – the kind he could do without.

"Wake up Severus, they never wanted to see you again after Barty Crouch told them what he'd discovered. Their only precious son a Death Eater. A follower of the most evil wizard in the world. A wizard that killed a dozen or so of their friends! I was trying to put my bloody family back together! Mum and Dad were never the same after you became tainted in their eyes. I could never impress them with anything I achieved. They were like zombies. I thought if I could bring you back to them, if I could get you away from those bloody friends of yours that finally they would notice me. That maybe then I wouldn't just be that girl that lived upstairs, that finally I would be Sorora. Their daughter and the saviour of their beloved son who had been horribly brainwashed. I was sick of being ignored. I was sick of feeling like I didn't matter"

"So you set out to save me from myself, is that it? Oh the great and powerful Sorora come to save little Sevi huh? What a load of bollocks. I was more than capable of looking after myself. I couldn't give a damn what Mother and Father thought, I disowned them long before they ever disowned me. I gave my heart to the Dark Lord because that's what I wanted to do. He let me be what I wanted to be. There were no rules in his family. I was happy there and then you came along to ruin it all. Lucius never looked at me the same after you had to meddle. He didn't just laugh behind my back he'd laugh right to my face. So now I spend my life sucking up to that prat of a child Draco to try and curry favour again. Don't even try to talk to me about your pain, I've got it in bucketloads" He swept the hair out of his face and breathed heavily. 

They looked at each other for several moments before the Potion's master stormed towards the door of the classroom. A directive from Sorora's wand slammed it shut in his face.

Her eyes blazed and her lips twisted cruelly. "Lucius Malfoy is nothing but a murdering tyrant. And Merlin help him the day he turns around and finds me standing there, more than a match for him and his silly parlour tricks. You stay on this path and you'll turn into him. Just see if you won't!" Her anger was barely concealed under a choice selection of words, her hands shook and she thought her legs might give way. 

"Stop living in the past, Sorora. I can more than look after myself. Stay away from me and my classes or you'll have more than just stupid first years to deal with!" and he stalked off, blasting open the door with his wand and bubbling up with the urge to give anybody he saw a detention, be in student, ghost or even teacher!

Sorora slid to the floor fresh tears decorating her cheeks. She'd been hoping against hope before but now it was blatantly obvious. Her brother had a heart of darkness and there was nothing that would change it.

| + |

**Author's note:** I've forgotten how old Katie Bell was and whether or not she should have left Hogwarts by now. So let's just pretend that she's still there okay, if the books prove me otherwise. The same with Flint. I figure he's stupid enough though to have to repeat a year if necessary.

**CrinkleCutRuffles **– okay I won't tweak your nose. It's a fine line though. Is that enough Cranky!Snape for you? :o) You know how I much I love his crankiness as well so he won't be terribly submissive again. Well maybe just once. I've been sitting on this confrontation scene almost since I started the first chapter and I finally got to slot it in somewhere. Hope you like it! When you said submissive to Dumbledore I couldn't help conjuring up a little Dumbledore/Snape S & M scene. Weird.


	8. Chapter Eight

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Eight_**

| + |

Halloween that year was bitterly cold. Looking out the window behind her Sorora noticed small swirls of snow were making their way through the air. It was as if Voldemort was sucking the warmth out of the world and the weather was the first to suffer. She turned back to the table to make a start on her dinner. 

Chicken legs and vegetables stared up at her. Pushing the peas around on her plate for a while she speared a potato and popped it into her mouth. It was rather too large to comfortably chew and she almost choked on it. It was at that moment that she noticed the Slytherin Prefect sneering at her. She couldn't help wondering if after the Quidditch game his father had told him all about what had happened those years ago.

How was it possible that a son could almost be the exact replica of his father? Draco, whom she'd been regarding with loathing ever since she'd bumped into him in Diagon Alley, seemed identical to Lucius. At first it had annoyed her, he was after all shorter than her and she still lived by the credence that if they were shorter than you they couldn't harm you, but now it had become a personal crusade of sorts to make his life a living hell. 

She'd heard about the antics of the pretend Mad Eye Moody last semester when he'd turned Malfoy into a bouncing ferret. That thought kept her smiling during the toughest times, but she knew there was nothing that could stop the memory flashes that happened now almost every day. They would come in spurts and often just patches of a memory would rear up in her mind, the others would sit in the back of her brain, as if binding their time.

In fact as she watched the little Lucius eating his dinner and making nasty comments (no doubt about her apparent inability to eat) it slipped her mind back into those nightmarish memories and she sat in her chair, her body in the physical world – her mind in utter terror.

_"Are you really that stupid, girl?" A malicious smile spread it's way across Lucius Malfoy's face. "You think you can come into my house with a silly idea in your head about saving us? I would have thought a Ravenclaw like you would have had more sense" _

_His booming laugh sent shivers through her spine. She crouched at his feet, shaking slightly under his gaze. A wound on her forehead was bleeding profusely and she tried to blink the blood out of her eyes that were beginning to sting. She tried not to cry out as his boot crushed down on one of her hands, several of the bones snapping under his weight. _

_"Severus and I don't need to be saved, we know exactly what we're doing, serving the Dark Lord in his work. I think you'll find it's you that needs to be saved"_

_She gulped as his wand issued a stream of icy silver light that hit her in the stomach and then she was doubled up in pain. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Pain like white-hot needles poked itself up and down her arms, nestling in her chest and it felt like someone was trying to cut out her heart with a spoon. Sorora's eyes rolled back in her head as her own screams filled the air. _

_Images flashed before her eyes. They were all of her, when she was a child. But the difference was she wasn't striving to gain the attention of her parents, she already had it. They were playing with her, praising her, bursting with pride as she graduated from Hogwarts. They were smiling and they were hugging the Sorora of their reality and she could feel the love in the air just beyond her reach. _

_She was wallowing in something beyond that, a sea of despair, an ocean of torture. Sorora cried out in pain, he wasn't just torturing her with physical harm, he was getting to her mind as well. All the perfect thoughts she'd had growing up, the way she wanted things to be, they were being dangled in front of her cruelly. _

_As the spell started to crush her heart with it's heaviness she felt it shoot up little tentacles to her brain, what felt like electricity buzzing through her brain cells. Sorora was flailing about on the rug in front of Lucius and he was smiling. He was smiling down at her. The bastard. Just when she thought she would die he would lift the spell and she'd breathe again. Her head throbbing and her chest aching. And then as soon as the reprieve kicked in it seemed to start all over again. Ripping and tearing pain through every muscle and bone._

_He tortured her for 11 hours straight. Not as long as he would with the Longbottoms, but long enough to make her a bit off kilter._

She liked to think she was tough, honestly she did, but those memories always proved otherwise. Why hadn't she hit him back with a simple hex, something to disorient him long enough for her to escape, but she hadn't. Sorora had been taught by her parents to stand up to bullies and the like and she'd tried her hardest but they'd always walked all over her. Her hopes of her big brother standing up for her had been wiped out the first time she was pushed into a mud puddle by the village children, and he'd just turned his back on her. 

She hadn't been at all surprised when the letter came from Hogwarts to inform her parents that Severus had been placed in Slytherin. Everyone else was shocked by it but Sorora just put it down to them not really knowing what he was like. He had been their favourite for so long, excelling at Potions like his mother, and destined for great things. 

The day the Ministry told them what Severus had chosen as a profession was the day their golden boy became tarnished. There had been the initial shock and disbelief (which she'd expected, it's not every day you find out your son is a supporter of Voldemort) and then the numbing feeling as they had accepted the truth.

His about-face a few weeks before the Potters were murdered did nothing to lift their bad opinions of him and he hadn't seen his parents in over 20 years. When Sorora went to their house for dinner two weeks before she left for her duties at Hogwarts she mentioned that she would probably run into Severus because he taught there. Her mother had simply blinked a little harder than normal and pretended like nothing happened. Her father, Paxen, had grunted and clenched a fist but said nothing.

"I'll just try to avoid him then, shall I?" she'd asked but no answers were forthcoming. To have such a seemingly perfect brother fall from grace had not been easy on his sibling. 

Sorora tried hard in school and tried her best to get them to becoming loving and attentive again but it was no use. She thought if she went after her brother's school friend Lucius Malfoy and convinced him that he and Severus had been brainwashed it would return things to normal. But of course that plan went out the window. A miserable failure she noted. She only got goose bumps Draco was around, a remanent no doubt of the terror his father struck in her., he was vicious, but he wasn't in the same league as his father. He was acting at being a tyrant, Daddy's perfect little clone. For all the similarities between the two she sensed a vague shift of something in the younger one.

Professor Palgetti had been waiting years to be the school bully and she saw no problem in starting with Draco Malfoy. She called out across the room stopping most of the students in mid-mouthful.

"Ten points from Slytherin" she said pointing at Malfoy.

He looked like he'd just swallowed a stone, or worse, an elephant. He made to stand up in rage but she pushed him down with a wave of her wand.

"You know why, Mr Malfoy". But he didn't and she didn't offer an explanation. Dumbledore looked on curiously, but did not try to intervene.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and then his gaze fell on Fred and George Weasley who were about to spread Giggling Paste all over Neville's bread roll. As much as he loathed taking away an opportunity to embarrass Longbottom he announced that unless "those insufferable twins" didn't cease what they were doing immediately they would score detentions on top of the ten points he'd just taken from Gryffindor. He looked to his sister; sure she would be fuming but was incensed to find she didn't care. Or worse, hadn't even noticed. 

Professor McGonagall however looked ready to whack him over the head with her goblet. 

| + |

It started off rather quietly. As a special Halloween treat Dumbledore had organised for a shipment of Butterbeer to be brought in from Hogsmeade. A few Hufflepuffs cracked the lids off of theirs and gulped down a few mouthfuls before they suddenly fell to the floor clutching their throats. Soon chaos started around the room as several more students (Gryffindors and Ravenclaws) also did the same thing. 

In the din someone yelled "They've been poisoned". Dumbledore called for quiet and for everyone to "please not panic" in light of the events. 

Ron and Harry were eyeing their unopened bottles of Butterbeer warily and Neville was looking at Fred and George to see if it was their doing. They shook their heads in response to him and looked as horrified as everybody else. 

Out of the blue Lee Jordan who was sitting on George's right keeled over and passed out on the floor. The bottle he'd been sipping from smashed on the floor next to him and splattered his robes. Madam Pomfrey was flitting between fallen students and she glanced at Albus with a look of concern. It certainly appeared to be a case of mass poisoning.

In all there were thirty-five students unconscious on the floor of the Great Hall or in so much pain they could not talk. They were clawing at the stone floor and gasping like someone had their hands about their neck, choking the life out of them. Not one person in the room missed the fact that all Slytherins were in perfect health. 

Stretchers were conjured and the ailing students taken up to the hospital wing with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow. A deathly silence fell over the people left as they tried to digest this all. The rest of the teachers (with the Head Boy and Girl) had a whispered conference although Hermione noticed Snape seemed particularly alarmed by it all. The Head Boy announced that everyone was to return to their dormitories at once and that Prefects were to try and keep everyone calm. 

Hermione sprung into action and gathered up the frightened first year's who had all been looking forward to their first taste of Butterbeer and led them towards the staircase. Dean Thomas (also a Prefect) herded the rest of the Gryffindors behind the first years and they formed a solemn line as they tramped up to Gryffindor Tower. 

They were informed that Professor McGonagall would speak to them later with further developments. The Gryffindors sat about the common room haphazardly. The Weasley twins sat in armchairs by the fire staring unblinkingly at the flames. Katie was trying to reassure them that Lee would be okay but as nobody knew exactly what was going on the words fell on deaf ears. Ron and Harry were glumly sitting on a rug, a chessboard in between them. 

Hermione seemed fidgety and was pacing back and forth near the portrait hole. She seemed to be debating over the importance of two things. Doing a quick head count she ascertained that all students not affected by the Butterbeer were safely in the common room. 

Creating a momentary diversion by making a giant apple pie appear on one of the tables she snuck up to the fifth year boy's dormitory to take something out of Harry's trunk. Returning with her robes bulging and an urgent look in her eyes Hermione gestured to her best friends.

Ron and Harry looking up from their half-hearted game of chess got the hint and followed her to a nook beside the doorway. She removed Harry's invisibility cloak from under her robes and held it out to him. She held something else in her other hand but they couldn't see clearly in the dim light.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

| + |

**Snape coolgirl** – patience is a virtue my dear. Things unfurl slowly. If you give the people all they want at the beginning then what is left to give them later?

**Colleen and Fish (the fish)** – I love getting him all angry and flustered. You know in the second movie how Snape looks when he's telling off Ron and Harry when they are found out about the flying car? That's my favourite look at the moment. Suitably angry and flustered all in one.

**Corrie **– thanks.


	9. Chapter Nine

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Nine_**

| + |

After making sure Madam Pomfrey had the affected students safe in the infirmary the rest of the Hogwarts staff squeezed into McGonagalls office that was just down the hallway. Snape still annoyed at his sister's behaviour at dinner tried to get as far away from her as possible and she didn't seem too keen to be standing anywhere near him either. 

Her mind was ticking into overtime and she wondered if the mass poisoning had come into effect after his lengthy conversation with one particularly nasty Malfoy at a certain Quidditch match. She was always first to suspect her brother at anything sinister (worse than Ron at jumping to conclusions) and she scowled at him, her arms crossed and her eyes filled with hate.

Dumbledore closed the door quietly behind him and Minerva gave him her seat behind the desk.

"Poppy is hopeful that the students will recover. Some have woken up but others remain unconscious"

McGonagall's face looked pinched and white. "Whatever can it be Albus? They just dropped like flies"

"I fear that our Butterbeer supply has been compromised. A sample has been sent to the Ministry for analysis"

Snape spoke up, determined that he could contribute to the investigation. "Headmaster, I..."

"No Severus. I've sent it to the Ministry for analysis"

Snape looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Sorora smirked. 

"As for you Sorora may I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face? In light of things I am not at all amused by your antics at dinner tonight nor were your colleagues. When will you two learn to grow up? This is not the playground where you pull each other's hair and throw fruit. The school is under siege. And if you two don't call a truce and start acting like the grown ups you're supposed to be I will send you both away. Having ridiculous sibling spats in front of the student body in times like these are highly inappropriate. They will be looking to us for reassurance and stability, something neither of you are instilling in me at this moment" 

The other professors in the room shuffled nervously. It wasn't often that Albus lost his cool like this in front of a lot of people. Normally if he wished to speak to certain people about their behaviour he would take them aside privately. Obviously there was no time for this. He gestured for them to shake hands to cement the truce.

The siblings stepped towards one another reluctantly with hands outstretched. Identical stormy looks on their faces.

"Truce" they said at the same time in the same sullen tone.

"Right. Now if we could put into action the same measures as during the threat of the Basilisk and Sirius Black. Students will be lead to each class by a teacher, no wandering around the school or grounds and so on and so forth. Teachers and faculty staff will patrol the castle in four-hour blocks outside of class times. Professor Sinistra you, Professor Palgetti and Madam Hooch are to take the first block starting effective now. I suggest you split up and cover certain floors. Could Heads of House please go to your respective common rooms and set down the rules for the students. It's important that panic is squashed and morale is instilled. Voldemort has penetrated our defences but he has yet to break our spirit!"

The professors all left the room except two. Professor Snape was looking at the Headmaster but it wasn't in anger. It was with curiosity.

"Headmaster I'm curious as to why you sent the sample to the Ministry to be analysed. You know that I have the proper equipment and supplies here to do my own procedures on it"

"I do Severus. But I thought perhaps sending it to the Ministry would finally wake old Cornelius Fudge up to the fact that Voldemort has indeed risen and is plotting his revenge on the world. He can spend the rest of his life with his head stuck in the sand as far as I'm concerned but for the good of the magical community he has to act now. Evidence glaring him in the face like that cannot be ignored"

| + |

Hermione held up the other thing so they could see it clearly. It was a half empty bottle of Butterbeer. "This is the one Susan Bones was drinking from before she passed out. If the Butterbeer was indeed poisoned then this is our clue"

Harry caught on. "And you want us to sneak out of the common room to somewhere we can analyse it, without being caught by any teachers patrolling the castle"

"Exactly"

"Girl's bathroom, here we come," said Ron.

Once they arrived in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Hermione headed straight to the fourth cubicle to retrieve a cauldron she had kept there ever since second year 'just in case'. Ron poured the Butterbeer into the cauldron and sat down next to Harry.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. Harry and Ron just looked at each other curiously.

"Ah, Mione. How are we going to find out what the poison is?" Ron asked.

The Prefect screwed up her nose as if trying to remember something. "Sssh. There's an incantation that I read about in a Transfiguration book in the library that will reveal what ingredients the potion contains. It's a lot quicker than using formal testing methods which no doubt whoever is analysing it will be doing. I'm just trying to remember what the incantation is"

Ron's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "You can do that? Figure out ingredients with just an incantation?"

"Ron, it's Hermione"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

"Okay here goes" The words she uttered were terrible, and not fit to be repeated here. The power in them alone would make one shiver in fright. The cauldron in front of them started to bubble violently and spit little flecks into the air. They all stood back a bit as smoke began forming and a list of ingredients painted itself in the air.

"Oh blast it" That was the closest Hermione ever came to swearing and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The potion must have had a protection spell cast on it, an ingredient revealing charm won't work on it. All it's giving me now is the ingredients of Butterbeer" But as she spoke two words floated up in front of their faces. "Conlabor Imbibo"

Ron looked at it uncertainly, his skin prickling. "What's that?"

"I think it's the name of the potion," answered Harry. "Mione?" He turned to her and she looked horrified.

"I think you're right Harry. Conlabor Imbibo. If my Latin serves me correctly it means to drink, to suck in, death. Someone put that potion in the Butterbeer to kill the students"

"Then why aren't they dead?"

"It must be diluted, just to give Dumbledore and everyone a scare. A calling card from You Know Who to let us know that we're not safe even at Hogwarts"

"Well we already knew that"

"Yeah. We better get to the library then. Learn more about this potion" said Ron. Harry looked at him oddly. "What? I'm not allowed to suggest the library once in a while. Hermione's right, you can learn an awful lot in there"

"Come on you two, stop wasting time" Hermione flung the invisibility cloak over the three of them and they headed towards the library.

| + |

**Author's note: **Thanks again** Corrie **:o)Not sure if this chapter is as 'fab' as the last one, but I try! 


	10. Chapter Ten

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Ten_**

| + |

Sorora paced slowly down the Charms corridor. Her low-heeled boots made reassuring clunks on the stone floor as she progressed. The professor was headed for the staircase at the end that would lead her onto the fourth floor which housed the library and the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Keeping her eyes ahead and alert for any signs of movement she felt drained. The emotion and events of the day were making her very tired. She stopped and sat down on a wooden bench near the staircase for a few minutes. Sorora rubbed her eyes vigorously and tried not to feel sleepy. Although the corridors were cold she still found herself wanting to drift off to dreamland. Her head nodded slightly and she found herself stretching out on the bench, resting her head on her hands. 

"Just a few minutes" she mumbled to herself. She'd barely closed her eyes when a slight scraping noise ahead of her caused her head to snap up and she scanned the immediate area for anything. Nothing. Then she heard it again. It sounded a little like someone walking with a limp and dragging their bad foot behind them. She was familiar with the noise because her Uncle Charlie had such a condition.

Professor Palgetti strained her ears but did not hear it again. She got off the bench and started walking quickly and quietly towards the direction of when she'd last heard the noise. Then as she was heading up the staircase to the fourth floor a flash of cloth dazzled her peripheral vision. She clambered quickly down the stairs and caught a glimpse of someone hurrying down to the second floor. They were scurrying very fast as if they were being chased by someone. Puffing with the effort of hastening down the stairs she stopped to catch her breath and the figure stopped too. It was wrapped in a dark cloak, nothing distinguishing. It was stooped a little so it looked shorter than it was. One foot was protruding from the material, bent oddly, and looked as if it was broken. The shoe scraped across the ground and Sorora knew it was the sound she'd heard. She took two steps forward, a hand reaching out towards the figure when it turned to look at her. For a fleeting second she saw the very image of her husband, Julian. He had panic and pain in his eyes. The professor was amazed, she stood with her mouth open in a big O and then instinct overtook her and she wanted to sling her arms around him and hold him close. She blinked as she took a step to close the gap and was shocked to discover he had disappeared and in his place stood a rather pissed off looking Madam Hooch.

"What are you doing Professor? Second floor is my domain. Get back upstairs and stop wasting time. How are the students supposed to feel safe if you aren't protecting them?"

She shook her head as if to clear it. "Sorry Madam Hooch. I thought I saw something. I followed it down here but it seems to have disappeared"

"Probably just one of the ghosts" she said a little kindlier. "They've fooled me once or twice myself. And I saw one of the house elves heading downstairs a few minutes ago"

"Right" Sorora headed back up the stairs and onto the fourth floor. The shock had caused her to become ultra alert and no thoughts of a quick nap were entering her head now. She was happy to report to herself that it was all quiet and nothing seemed to be appearing or disappearing to confuse her. Then she heard the noise again, the scraping sound. But this time it was coming from the library.

| + |

Ron was up to his nose in books and although it had been his suggestion to come to the library he didn't look happy at all. Harry was nearly falling asleep on a copy of Almost Potente Potions. Suddenly a voice rang out from within the book shelves.

"I found it!" Hermione rushed over to them, a copy of The Dark Years : Insidious Incantations and Portentous Potions in her hands. She dragged a chair over to the table and sat down, plonking the book in front of her. "It's not a common potion Harry. In fact it hasn't even been around for very long. It was developed around the time of You Know Who's first rising by one of his followers. Only that person knew the ingredients and dared to make it" She was running a finger down the information as she spoke.

"Well don't leave us in suspense Mione! Who is it?" cried Ron.

"S. Snape – that's all it says"

"S. Snape? Severus Snape. I knew it! You saw how worried he looked at dinner. Cause he knew he'd be found out! All this time he's been pretending to be good – although he's doing a very bad job of it – all this time he's been waiting until You Know Who came back into power and then he's gonna kill the lot of us" said Ron. Harry looked worried and his hand drifted towards his scar.

"Ron, it could be any S. Snape. Professor Palgetti's first name is Sorora. It could very well be her" concluded Hermione. "But if this is all printed in a library book, why isn't the culprit in gaol? That's grounds for imprisonment if ever I heard it. There's something very odd going on"

"Correct you are Miss Granger. For instance three Gryffindors – one of them a Prefect – rifling through library books when they were told to stay in their common rooms. Do rules mean nothing to you three?" Professor Palgetti's voice was cold, as cold as her brother's could be. Ron gulped, Harry looked at her warily but Hermione squared her shoulders and looked Sorora right in the eye. "You're quite the little investigators aren't you? I'm not even going to ask how you found out I was born a Snape" Her hands were resting on her hips and she looked annoyed. "Just because I don't heap favour on Mister Potter like everybody else in this place doesn't mean I'm in league with the Dark Lord"

"Well there is only one way to find that out. Roll up your sleeve!" demanded the Gryffindor Prefect. To Ron and Harry's amazement Hermione now had her wand trained on the professor and didn't seem likely to budge until her command was obeyed.

"How many detentions do you think you have earned yourself now Miss Granger?"

"I really don't care, Professor" it was said with some malice. "Detention is far better than being betrayed by someone we've been told to put our trust in. ROLL UP YOUR SLEEVE NOW!" she nearly roared it and Harry stood up to lower her arm.

"Hermione, calm down. What's gotten into you? This is a professor you're talking to. I figure if she hasn't killed me yet, she's not going to now. Especially not in front of you two" he glanced at Ron who didn't seem put off by Hermione's take charge attitude at all, in fact he seemed almost mesmerised by it.

"It's okay Mister Potter" Sorora stated quietly, her eyes flicking to the book in the Prefect's other hand. "If my brother is anything to judge by I could imagine Hermione wouldn't trust anyone else from the Snape family" As she spoke she was rolling up both her sleeves to reveal rather pale but untainted flesh. Hermione flushed with embarrassment and lowered her wand.

"I'm sorry Professor. I don't know what came over me. I..." The bushy-haired girl wiped at her forehead as if she were sweating and blinked her eyes quickly a few times.

Palgetti reached forward to take the book from her grasp. The Prefect noticed her own fingertips stained with blue-black ink from the print. As Sorora placed her hands on the book it emitted a low growl. "It is the book Miss Granger. It is so full of reports of Dark Magic that it can't help but infect those who read it, or even just handle it. You'll want to get a powerful cleaning concoction for that. There's one in Chapter Fifteen of your textbook" and Hermione nodded knowingly at this. No doubt she'd already read it.

Sorora put the tome down on a nearby table. "I can't imagine why Irma didn't have it in the Restricted Section in the first place" A frown creased at her forehead. "We can't have students gallivanting about with Dark Magicks seeping into their subconscious. As if we didn't have enough to worry about". The three students looked at each other warily. They hadn't been in the common room when Professor McGonagall had delivered the conclusions the faculty had reached and they sensed Professor Palgetti was terrified. She snapped her fingers suddenly and they looked to her.

"Unless of course it's not a Hogwarts Library book" A flick of her wand opened the book up to the first page where the crest of Hogwarts would normally be with the words "Property of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" underneath it, but the page was blank. Flicking a few more pages it appeared that that the book Hermione had been reading from was not school property at all.

"You mean someone planted that book here?" Ron queried.

"It appears so" Sorora fiddled nervously with her wand. "You three go back to your dormitories. I need to speak to the Headmaster" 

| + |

As the three friends climbed the steps to Gryffindor Tower a small, anxious body rushed straight towards Harry and collided with his knees. They immediately reached for their wands but relaxed when they realised it was Dobby.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?"

Dobby's giant eyes were filled with concern and sorrow and he looked like tears would leak any moment. "I'm sorry Harry Potter, sir. You must forgive Dobby, he was not looking where he was going. Oh dear. Oh no" He looked lost, his tea cosy hat hanging forlornly off one of his ears.

"Dobby what is it?"

"Dobby is on his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Dobby has to tell him something terrible!" His hat had fallen onto the ground and he picked it up, kneading it like it was dough. He was obviously very upset.

"What's happened?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Eleven_**

| + |

"What's happened Dobby?" Harry repeated his question, sure the house elf hadn't heard him the first time as he just stood there in shock.

Finally Dobby found his voice again, but his bottom lip was trembling terribly and his whole face soon followed. "It's Jippy, sir. He's...he's dead!" and the little house elf broke down in tears, blowing his nose loudly on the tea cosy. 

"Did he drink the Butterbeer?" asked Ron.

"No sir. I is finding him down near the dungeons. Flat out on his back and awfully still and someone scurrying away. T'was the Killing Curse sir" Ron gulped. The students looked at each other worried, each wondering the same thing. Was Professor Snape really behind all this? Had he betrayed Dumbledore and the others because his master was back? They knew Jippy had been particularly afraid of Snape, more so than anyone else. They couldn't help wondering if it was because Jippy had found out something terrible about the Potions master that he'd been slain. Something that would reveal the truth to everyone.

Dobby's wavering voice cut through the fear they were all feeling at that moment. "He Who Must Not Be Named is back and he's killing again Harry Potter! He is killing the loyal house elf. We never did anything wrong. When he reigned we was treated awful, but we remained loyal. We are loyal to our masters because it is the House Elves code. We are just small elves, we cannot fight him" And Dobby collapsed into sobs again for the deceased Jippy. Hermione hugged Dobby tightly while Ron's face grew a shade paler.

"We'll take you to the Headmaster Dobby" Hermione said comfortingly and she picked him up, holding his sobbing body close to her own. His nose was running all down her robes but this wasn't the time to worry about such things.

| + |

Dumbledore was not at all surprised when the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor burst into his office. He had not gone to bed, but had various papers spread out on his desk which he seemed to be regarding with something akin to apprehension. Arabella Figg's head, along with those of Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley and a big black shaggy dog were protruding from the fireplace and they were all looking very grave. With a nod from Albus they all popped back to their respective fireplaces, Sorora did not notice.

"Headmaster, have you figured out what poisoned the students?" she asked breathlessly, puffed from the run up the stairs.

"I have not had word back from the Ministry as yet. I'm sure they are making every effort to be as quick as possible with this"

"Bugger the Ministry – three Gryffindors already figured it out"

A twinkle entered Dumbledore's eye that had been absent since earlier that evening. "Potter, Weasley and Granger, no doubt?"

Sorora caught her surprise before it flew out of her mouth in a ridiculous exclamation. "Er. Yes. I caught them researching in the library. And they found this" She unwrapped the book from her robes and it thumped heavily onto the table in front of him. "It's not a library book, someone planted it there for students to find. You know what it can do, don't you?"

"Yes I am well aware. Who touched it?"

"Just Miss Granger but I calmed her down before it got too bad. It does have one good thing about it though. It identified the potion. One made for the Dark Lord in his first reign. Made by an..." As she spoke the Headmaster had been flicking through the pages with his wand and had arrived on the one the three Gryffindors had been poring over.

"...S. Snape. A death draft. So you're quite certain that he put it in the Butterbeer than?" She nodded. "I have complete faith in Severus, I do not think he is responsible for all this. There are far more indications that Lord Voldemort is involved. I do hope you're not like Mister Fudge and unwilling to accept that he has returned"

"But Cornelius knows that he's back. That's what Julian has been working on in Kazakhstan. He sent them there under secret orders to search for You Know Who and his followers"

Dumbledore frowned. "Who told you that?"

She faltered. The letter had been something she didn't want to discuss with anyone, it was a little part of Julian she didn't want to share with the rest of the world like she had to with his position being such in the Ministry. He was one of the top Aurors and people were always tipping their hats to him in the street. Reluctantly Sorora told the Headmaster. "Julian did. I got a letter from him a week ago telling me where he was and that he was fine and not to worry about him. It has helped to keep my hope alive"

The old wizened wizard rubbed his beard-covered chin thoughtfully. "Would you summon the letter for me please"

Without question she did. It came flying into the office in a matter of minutes. Dumbledore ran his fingers lightly over the parchment and then tapped it three times with his wand and muttered something under his breath. The ink of the words started to bleed into each other and ran all over the page. She cried out at this but Albus quietened her with one word. "Wait"

The words were already starting to reform themselves. The same message formed but the handwriting was different. It was a small, scratchy scrawl that she didn't recognise. Sorora gasped.

"I am afraid this was not written by your husband Sorora. Someone is trying to trick you"

"But who? And why?"

"My guess is Voldemort. Why I cannot tell you. Normal logic escapes him but he must have motives" He looked at her carefully, she seemed more stunned than she should be he thought. "Was it just that letter?"

"Yes" she thought to the fleeting moment when she'd glimpsed what appeared to be him in the Charms corridor. _Ridiculous _she thought to herself, _just your mind playing tricks_. 

| + |

**Author's note:** Well **SnapeJuice** you've just become my most favourite person in the world! I swear to god your reviews are giving me a head rush (back to the drug references :oP). I'm glad you like my stuff and yes I agree – there aren't any original plots left in the HP fandom so we all struggle with what we can.

**Werecat99 **– Generally when anyone reviews my stuff I always go and check out their stuff and review it too. Well if you're reading this part then you'll have found out why Snape is so furious about Sorora being given the post. Hope you're liking it. 

**Colleen **– Usually when I write long stories with a woman as the lead character I start to dislike her by the end of it. I once wrote this story that started off lovely and then in the end as I started to really hate her character I made her a heroin addict and put the bitch in gaol for having her ex Russia mafia fiancé killed for his money. She died in gaol of an overdose and knew no happiness in those last moments. She died knowing that everyone that had mattered in her life hated her, along with half the world (she a famous opera singer). That shouldn't happen with Sorora though. She doesn't know anyone in the Russian Mafia and she doesn't sing :o) I'm still liking her at the moment, but it may turn sour. Probably won't though.

**Corrie** – Thanks again and I hope the wait wasn't too long *grins wickedly*


	12. Chapter Twelve

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twelve_**

| + |

Professor Palgetti was still with the Headmaster when Harry and the others came up the moving staircase. Her hair was mussed and tears stained her cheeks. She wasn't looking all that stable and kept rocking herself back and forth, while hugging her knees. A sheaf of parchment lay on the floor in front of her and she seemed to be alternatively reading it and then looking away. She pushed a hand through her hair shakily and turned to face the door when it creaked open. 

"I thought I told you three to go back to bed!" Her sharp tone was mixed with anxiety. Dumbledore placed a hand on her arm to calm her and she buried her face in her hands.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Dobby has something to tell you" Harry gestured at the house elf that was clinging to Hermione. He let out a wail of pain and it was made clear that he would not be able to speak.

Ron wondered why Sorora also seemed distraught. Had she found out about Jippy already? He stepped forward and said rather gravely. "There's been a murder. Down near the dungeons. Jippy the house elf. Dobby was coming to tell you sir and we ran into him on the way back to our dormitories". That caused the DADA professor's head to rise from her hands and look at Ron.

"Jippy?"

"Yes sir. Dobby found him outside of the Potions classroom. He thinks it was the Killing Curse" And at this Dobby removed his face from the shoulder of Hermione's robes and looked at Dumbledore, nodding vigorously.

"It was sir! Dobby was coming down the hall and Dobby saw a flash and heard those terrible words and then Jippy was...he was..." Sobs starting making their way out of Dobby's mouth again and he slipped from Hermione's arms and slumped to the floor.

"It's alright Dobby. Come sit here" and Dumbledore patted a cushiony elf sized chair that he'd conjured up beside himself. "I know it is hard but I need you to tell me all that you can about what you saw. Mister Potter and Mister Weasley would you go down to the kitchen's please and inform the house elves. Ask Jonky, Senny and Rilly if they would go to the dungeons to retrieve poor Jippy and have him brought up to my office please. Then I must ask that you go straight back to your dormitory and do not speak a word to anyone of what has transpired tonight" he looked over at Sorora whose face was a complete mixture of emotions. He thought he could sense dread as one of them. "Miss Granger would you take Professor Palgetti back to her quarters please. And may I suggest a dash of this" he handed Hermione a vial filled with Madam Pomfrey's Dreamless Sleep potion.

| + |

The beat up old wand Julian Palgetti had been clutching in his right hand was ripped out of it by a furious looking Voldemort. A cup was thrust into Julian's hand by Wormtail and he was forced to drink it's contents. He opened his mouth to protest at the awful taste but the Imperio Potion had already washed over him and the words lay dead on his tongue.

"Why did you fail?"

"Master I was attracting too much attention"

"Did she see you?"

"Yes...and others. I was on my way to the dungeons to fetch him as you asked but I was interrupted"

"Was it her?"

"No. It was a house elf. He fought with me – refused me entry to Snape's quarters. He tried to blast me with his magicks so I killed him. But someone saw. There was a loud squeal from the shadows and I couldn't risk completing the mission and getting caught"

"You can be easily replaced" Voldemort growled. "Did I not tell you to kill all that would try to interfere?"

"There would have been too many. They cried out for Dumbledore and went tearing up the stairs"

"And you were afraid of that old fool?" 

A flicker in the eyes of the captive told of something. Julian spat out a small volume of the potion he's been holding in his cheek and looked straight into the red snake-like eyes of the Dark Lord. "You're afraid of him". The Auror knew what punishment that statement would wield but he said it regardless. In a split second he was writhing on the dirt floor of the forest – nerve endings searing in pain, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. Finally Voldemort took away the curse.

"I am no longer afraid – as you put it - of Dumbledore. Nor his pet, Harry Potter. I will conquer them both soon enough...and you will help me" He snapped the man's mouth open and poured another measure of the potion straight down. "Try that again and I'll break more than your foot"

| + |

Hermione and Sorora walked quietly back to the professor's quarters. She didn't utter a sound and looked down at the cold stone floor, her hair hanging in her face. The Prefect guided her gently by the elbow and finally they came to the entrance to the DADAs quarters.

"Ah, Professor?"

"Yes" It was said almost as if a sigh.

"I need the password"

Sorora shook her head as if a fly was buzzing around her. "Oh right, sorry. Uh...Julian" The stone slid aside and allowed them entrance. Hermione led the woman to the soft-feathered bed and made her sit down.

"I'll fix you a cup of tea" she said as a tea cup spun in the air in front of her. A dash of the dreamless sleep potion was added and the student sat with her while she sipped from the cup. A flurry of feathers almost disrupted the cup as an owl came in through the window.

"ULULA!" cried Sorora as the owl landed in her lap. She snatched up the owl and held her, rubbing her cheek lovingly along the feathers. "Where have you been? I've missed you" The owl hooted softly and that's when Hermione noticed it had a note tied to it's leg.

"Look Professor, she has a note for you" Hermione unwound the string that held the parchment tight and handed it over. Sorora's fingers shook as she unfolded it. Her face turned deathly pale as the words swam before her eyes. _I am coming home my love. Soon we will be together. All my love, you're husband Julian._

Hermione couldn't help but read the note over her shoulder. She became more intrigued about what it was that could be affecting the woman. It was a note from her husband saying that he was returning to her. Shouldn't this be a moment of joy? Not shaky hands and pale looks. The Prefect wrapped a blanket around her teacher's shoulders and gave her a reassuring pat. "If you wan-" but she was cut off mid-sentence.

"Thank you Miss Granger for seeing me back to my room. I am awfully tired, as no doubt you are too" she lay down on the bed. "I trust you can see yourself out?"

"Sure" the bushy-haired girl was confused but left nonetheless. Sorora's eyes trained on the letter which had definitely been written by her husband. 

When he had first become an Auror they had worked out a code for correspondence if he should ever be in danger. It was the word you're. It was a common enough mistake to make in English grammar, although Julian himself never made it. It was their code. As she drifted off to a dreamless but sorrowful sleep her heart felt crushed. Her husband was in terrible danger and she didn't know the first place to start to try and help him.

| + |

**Author's note:** Extremely busy at work at the moment (where I seem to get inspiration from, don't know why – I work in real estate) so I've got three or four almost finished chapters sitting on my computer and no lunch hour to play with them. Now that I've moved back home to Mum and Dad's I might have time to work on their computer and bash out a few good scenes. We'll see.

**Mavidian – **thanks for being hooked on it! I know I was definitely hooked on your story That Certain Urge and now Of Secret Vices also has me hooked.

**Labrisa** – Of course he's not. He's even more evil than I've made out so far! Hehee.

**Colleen – **you're good, very good. You know the way my brain works, of course it was him! :o) I haven't seen Silence of the Lambs – it looks too damn scary!

**SnapeJuice – **be thankful it was Jippy and not Dobby or Winky! I was considering death duties for those instead, but I just couldn't do it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

| + |

It was some hours into the early morning that Professor McGonagall was summoned to the Headmaster's office. Her face was looking peaky and her tartan sleeping cap seemed to be tied tighter than usual to her head. Although she was dressed in her nightgown she didn't appear to have slept at all. Senny led her solemnly into Dumbledore's sleeping quarters and sat down next to Dobby who was sitting on a cushion next to the chaise lounge in the corner. 

McGonagall gasped as she saw the still form of Jippy lying on the chaise. "Oh Albus, what's happened?"

Dumbledore looked up from some papers he had in front of himself that contained runes and diagrams. His voice was tainted with a strain of defeat "Jippy has met with a terrible fate. An Unforgiven has been used within the walls of this school" Minerva's eyes widened at this statement. Not since Voldemort and the Death Eaters had ruled the wizarding world had she heard of such terrifying news.

"Surely not"

"I'm afraid so" He rubbed his forehead as if trying to release tension.

"By whom?"

"Him, or one of his followers"

McGonagall watched as Dobby rocked back and forth while holding one of Jippy's cold hands. The tears were streaming from his wide green eyes and he was muttering in a language she could not understand.

"Ancient Elvish" said Dumbledore noticing her curiosity. "The Chronicles of the Blessing of the Dead". Minerva nodded and she found herself suddenly weak at the knees and clutched at the nearest chair to bring it to her. She sank gratefully into it.

"Have the Ministry been sent word?"

"No" The defiance held in that statement surprised her.

"Well what are we going to tell the students? How do we broach a subject like this?"

"They will not be told. No one will be told. Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger and Sorora know, as do the other house elves and I and now you. But it will go no further than these walls"

Minerva bristled at his defiance. "But Albus, the parents and the students deserve to know! Their lives are in danger"

"I will not have them close this school! As far as we know Hogwarts is the safest place for them to be at this moment, not wandering about in the real world where they could be sitting ducks"

"Surely you cannot be thinking straight. A life has been lost."

"And many more would have, had Jippy not sacrificed himself. The murderer was not intent on getting at the students in this occurrence. He was headed for Severus. The danger last night was to Severus, not to the students. Jippy died protecting him. Voldemort is hunting down his unfaithful followers. Whether he meant to kill him or turn him against us I do not know. You do remember Severus as a Death Eater, do you not?"

McGonagall shivered involuntarily. "Yes I do. He was truly scary, like nothing I have ever seen. Almost wants to make you laugh at the fuss the students make of him now. If only they knew. Has Severus packed his bags and left for the mountains?"

"No. I expect we will have a visit from the Ministry soon enough once they realise what the potion in the Butterbeer is and then the problem of putting Severus somewhere that Voldemort can't touch, will be solved for us. It was rather fortunate that the would be poisoner chose that certain potion"

McGonagall let this rest for a moment and sat deep in thought before she spoke again. "But how did You Know Who get into the castle? Your protection barriers wouldn't let him set one foot in here, not after the trouble with the Philosopher's stone. I don't understand"

"One of his followers must be undertaking the actions for him. I must speak to Argus about the ins and outs of the castle. As you and I know from our own investigations there are many secret passages. I will have him set up sentry posts guarding all entrances"

"What if, as is a growing concern among the students, that one of the faculty is a Death Eater? They would have no need for secret entrances, they have free rein of the castle"

"You are not going to bring up that tired old conversation about my selections for Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers are you?"

"Well I'm just saying, Professor Palgetti is starting to act a little strangely and she is Severus's sister. Who is to say that she never dabbled on the dark side like he has?"

The Headmaster looked at his offsider carefully and folded his hands in his lap. "You would not have said that if you knew her past like I do Minerva. Sorora would never work for Voldemort, in fact I have every hope in her that she will help bring about his downfall"

"And why is that?"

"Because her husband is missing and she blames the Dark Lord. Pure rage and hatred has always served a witch well in battle"

| + |

It was a very tired and anxious Harry, Ron and Hermione that made their way down to breakfast that morning with the rest of Gryffindor led by Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey did not appear for breakfast and whispers were sent around that she was too busy contacting the parents of the students afflicted because the prognosis was not looking good for them. Fred and George blew this thought off though because they had snuck up to the infirmary as the sun rose and checked on Lee Jordan. He was not only conscious again but seemed well enough to ask about the latest scores for his favourite Quidditch team. Several of the students though were still unconscious and Hermione deduced that it probably had to do with how much Butterbeer they had gulped down before passing out. Her mind drifted to the half empty bottle of Susan Bones's that she'd used for analysis and thought that they wouldn't be seeing the Hufflepuff for a week or so at least.

Ron was looking with loathing at the Slytherin table who were the only house not diminished in ranks. Indeed Draco appeared to have an even greater sense of superiority about him than usual. Harry could see Ron clenching and unclenching his fist in anticipation of punching that pale, smirking face. The Slytherin Prefect would occasionally look in the direction of Professor Snape and smile. But it wasn't a smile like an ordinary person would do, it was a malicious smile that contained a hint of knowing. Snape stared back at the student with a blank look.

To everyone's surprise Professor Palgetti was seated next to the Potions master, although they did not look at one another. She looked to be in a daze and not actually eating, just shifting things around on her plate with the fork in her left hand. Severus pressed something into her free hand and she pocketed it with a mumbled thanks. Hermione nodded knowingly.

"What did he give her?" asked Harry.

"Dreamless sleep potion I think. Dumbledore probably told him to. There is more going on under the surface of our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor than we thought"

"Such as" said Ron with his mouth full.

"Deep emotional pain. It's not just the Butterbeer poisoning and Jippy, it has something to do with her husband" The Prefect looked sadly at Sorora who was attempting to chew a piece of toast.

"Did she tell you something?"

"No. I just took her back to her room and emptied the Dreamless Sleep potion in a cup of tea like Dumbledore told me. But then her owl showed up with a message from her husband, I couldn't help reading it over her shoulder"

"Is he is danger or something?"

"That's just it. It said he was coming back, that he was fine. It doesn't make sense"

Ron puzzled over this and thought about his Aunt Bernice who'd recently divorced her violent Muggle husband. "Maybe their marriage isn't a good one. Maybe she's scared of him"

"You don't use the name of someone you fear as the password to your quarters Ron" Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "No, it's something else"

| + |

**Author's note: **I will probably add another chapter later today, two chapters in one day! Insane.

**SnapeJuice** – Hermione will do what she normally does, research to the nth degree and snap playfully at Ron :oP

**Corrie** – thanks again for the encouragement! :o)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

| + |

Professor Palgetti did not hold classes that day. Those who had noticed her state that morning at breakfast were hardly surprised. Professor Flitwick stood patiently with the group of fifth year Gryffindors and looked up and down the halls.

"I really do need to get to my next class" he fussed. "Those first years will be running amuck if I don't be careful"

"We'll be fine Professor" said Seamus.

"I don't think so Mister Finnigan. I will ha-" and as he spoke a figure came rushing around the corner, straightening her robes. Her grey hair was piled up on top of her head as if she'd tried to fix it there in the middle of a hurricane.

Harry's mouth hung open in shock as the woman approached them. "Sorry Professor Flitwick, I was with the Headmaster just going over a few details of the classes" She turned to look at the gathering of students who looked at her inquisitively. "Hello there Harry. Best close your mouth dear, you'll attract flies" Hermione and Ron looked at him curiously. "Well come on then, into the classroom you go, I've already wasted a precious few minutes of the lesson time. Take your seats, quickly please"

Harry still seemed a little shocked and just took his seat wordlessly. The Professor rose her wand in the air and wrote her name.

"Good morning class my name is Professor Figg and I'll be taking a few classes for Professor Palgetti as she is not feeling well today. Can anyone tell me what you were up to in the textbook"

As usual Hermione's hand went up in the air and as she told the teacher in minute details what they had covered that year Harry and Ron held a whispered conversation.

"That's Mrs Figg?" said Ron confused. "The old Muggle lady with all those cats that used to look after you?"

"Yeah. Well she's obviously not a Muggle is she? Dumbledore must have planted her there after I was given to the Dursleys so she could keep an eye on me"

"I'd love to see the look on your Uncle's face when he learnt that old Mrs Figg was a witch! It's funny enough the way he acts around my Dad, this'd probably make him explode or something"

Arabella Figg winked at Harry as she started the lesson. They were to turn to chapter ten which dealt with different Dark methods of concealing one's identity. She thought with the happenings of the fake Mad Eye Moody that it was best for the students to be well aware of false identities and concealment charms. There were several diagrams in the book of various disguises and Harry pored over them carefully.

The students copied down the information she was spouting about the different magical cloaks that existed. Harry was surprised to learn that there was one rarer than the Invisibility Cloak and in the history of magic their had only ever been one of them. It wasn't the type of cloak that one could buy with money and if you could that person would have to be filthy rich and have millions of Galleons to play with. He looked at the artist impression of the cloak and shivered. It was just downright weird. Why would anyone want a cloak like that? And why would it be so expensive?

| + |

That evening a loud thunk and a blast of soot blew out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. Cornelius Fudge clambered out rather hastily. The Headmaster poked his head curiously out from his sleeping quarters and did not at all seem surprised that the Minister for Magic had just shot out of his chimney.

"Good evening Cornelius" he said pleasantly.

"Albus" he was puffing and dusting off his bowler hat which due to the soot from the chimney now looked to be a rather sick brown colour. "We have analysed the potion and I came as quickly as I could. Where is Severus Snape?"

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye and answered "In his quarters no doubt. Shall I fetch him?"

A vein appeared to pop out of Cornelius Fudge's forehead and his eyes shot wide open. "Shall you? Of course you bloody shall!" he said exasperatedly, "I know what that twinkle in your eye means – you knew what was in the Butterbeer all along didn't you? I ought to have you fired!" As the Minister spoke the Headmaster threw a handful of self-summoning floo powder from a jar marked SS into the fireplace. He bid the Minister to take a seat, but the man with the green bowler hat refused.

"Calm down Cornelius. I did not know, but our analysts here informed me early this morning"

"And you didn't think it wise to inform the Ministry of this?"

"You don't always believe what I have to say, I thought I should wait until you figured it out yourself. The Ministry have more power in legal matters than I do anyway, officially" and the twinkle was back in.

"The position of Minister for Magic has been offered to you dozens of times, if you wanted it all you had to do was accept"

"That's not what I want and you know it. And why you are here has nothing whatsoever to do with my career. Please take a seat. Severus should be along shortly" At that word a knock was heard at the door and the Potions master stalked in. He looked a little paler than usual (which was saying something) and he had one hand in his pocket.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes Severus. Mister Fudge has just informed me that the Ministry have analysed the potion responsible for the students ill health. _Conlabor Imbibo_" As he said this the face of Severus Snape changed. It drew itself together and the eyebrows met in the middle in a frown. Deep in his stomach a feeling of dread began to stir itself. "Now I was just about to tell Cornelius that it could not have been you as you left that life behind you 14 years ago"

"What reason would I have to poison the students?" Snape looked directly at Fudge who seemed to get a little nervous. The Potions master had after all been a Death Eater and could very well still be one. Fudge gathered himself and the shred of courage he had in the face of such hostility. 

"Dumbledore may have been the one who vouched for you Snape, but no one else ever believed you had changed" He unfurled a piece of parchment and held it up so both Snape and Dumbledore could see it. "Now I have here a directive that gives me permission to search your private quarters and supply cupboards. I suggest you do not make this difficult for yourself"

Snape scowled at him and folded his arms in front of his chest. "You're the only one making it difficult on yourself, Minister. You will spend time investigating fruitless leads won't you? It's what you Ministry types are good at"

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut. I don't have time for idle chit chat Snape. Give me your wand and kindly show me to your quarters immediately. Then we shall get to the bottom of all this" He took Snape's wand from his outstretched hand and tucked it into a hidden pocket of his robes for safekeeping. "And don't try anything. The castle grounds are surrounded by Magical Law Enforcement officers. They know exactly what to do if a rogue wizard lets loose." Then settling the tip of his own wand in between the shoulder blades of the Potions master he marched Snape out of Dumbledore's office and towards the stairs. Albus followed at a more gentle pace, marvelling at how Cornelius Fudge had seemed to pick up the late Barty Crouch's enthusiasm for letting no Death Eater go free.

| + |

**Author's note:** Chapter Fourteen as promised! Surely Snape isn't going to be arrested?! Fudge won't find any evidence will he? Dumbledore will save Snape, right? RIGHT?? Ahem. Well you'll just have to wait and find out *evil grin*

**Colleen and Fish** – I'm the only one you've been reading for the past few weeks, REALLY? Aw shucks. Thanks darl. Or is it cause nobody else has updated? :o) At least you have cool psychic dreams, mine at the moment have been too action/adventure filled with lots of chase scenes and I wake up exhausted. None of the Slytherins are sick because the poison was administered by someone who didn't want to harm the Slytherins. Oh the bastardry of it all! Question – Do you have stuff on ff.net? If so, which Colleen are you? I'd like to read some of your writings as well! Tit for tat and all that :o)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

| + |

A thin plume of dark blue smoke came from the keyhole and a volume of foam attempted to push it's way underneath the door. Trickles of bubbles slid through the cracks in the stone floor and pooled around their feet.

"What the devil is he doing in there?" fumed Fudge at the Headmaster who was looking quite amused as he always did. Snape had disappeared into his storage cupboard room and had been in there for at least ten minutes. A few loud bangs, thuds, odd smells and sparks were coming from the room and the Minister looked ready to barge in and hex Snape within an inch of his life. He pounded on the door with his fist. "Open up this door immediately Snape!"

A terse voice came back through the panelled wood. "You wanted to see my storage cupboards and they are rather well protected, it takes a while. Wouldn't want a potion jumping out and biting you on the nose now would we?" The sarcasm was evident and Fudge was not impressed.

"Just hurry it up!" And as he spoke those words the door flung open and a mussed looking Potions master emerged.

"All yours" he said pointing at the doors of three cupboards which stood open and were faintly crackling and hissing. Cornelius Fudge strode towards the first one and took out a tiny scroll of parchment and a pencil to take notes. Sorting through the bottles and vials contained within he made a few notes as he came to labels of interest. In a cupboard engraved with the words Classification Six he seemed to find many noteworthy potions and his pencil worked furiously across the parchment. He nearly dropped the paper and pencil as a particular vial caught his eye.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Fudge picked up a clear glass vial containing a sparkling red liquid between thumb and forefinger delicately. Printed on the label wrapped around the tube in a thick, black ink were the words _Conlabor Imbibo_. "I hate to use the term caught red-handed, but it's rather appropriate right now don't you think, Snape?"

Snape glared at him and spoke as if giving evidence at a trial. "If that had been used on the students they would be dead. It's pure, concentrated." He pointed to the other side of the label. "That has not been opened since the preparation date on the side. You will notice the seals have not been broken. I have never used it. Nor did I intend to"

Fudge cocked his head at the accused suspiciously. "Never used it? Didn't intend to? I find that very difficult to believe. As for the preparation date that can be altered. But what intrigues me more is - why keep a potion in stock if you never intend to use it?" Every time he said the word intend he would say it mockingly and raise his arms to make quote marks in the air with his fingers. This was starting to grate on Snape's patience and he imagined adding a drop of Smugless Draft to the Minister's next refreshment, designed to wipe not only the smile off someone's face for at least three hours, but also their mouth. 

Dumbledore who had been silent until that point spoke up. "He makes a valid point Severus. Why do you keep a supply if you never intend to use it?"

Snape gingerly removed the hair that had fallen in his eyes. He sneered slightly at Fudge and answered the question put to him by Dumbledore. "I do not expect Mister Fudge to appreciate true artistry. I am an artist. My potions are my art Headmaster and just as an artist would not throw out a painting he was proud of, I find myself unable to throw out the small vial I keep in my stores"

"Well that's an admission of guilt if ever I heard one! Proud of it? You're proud of a potion that is mean to kill?"

"Yes I am. Not for the aspects of it that you assume but for the work I put into developing it. Potion making is an exact but subtle art. It took me over a year to develop it"

Fudge puffed out his chest. "And you leave it lying around for just anyone to pick up?"

"Not at all" Snape was trying very hard to control his fury at the accusations coming from the Minister's mouth. Albus was quite impressed. "The magicks surrounding my Classification Six store cupboard far outweigh those at Gringotts. Akin only to those of Hogwarts itself. No one can break into it and steal anything. It is impenetrable"

"Well if I am to believe that Professor, then it appears you just talked yourself into a corner"

"I beg your pardon?" Snape's eyes glittered dangerously.

"If it as impenetrable as you say and you are the only one with access to the potion then I conclude it was you that administered the potion and tried to kill the students. What's to stop you whipping up another batch and keeping this one as 'evidence' of your innocence? It seems we are on opposing sides of good and evil once again" Cornelius took his wand out of his pocket. Snape looked to Dumbledore, positively livid, waiting for him to intervene.

"Cornelius I do not believe that Severus is responsible for this"

But there was no convincing the Minister now. Specks of frothy spit had gathered at the edge of his mouth. "You heard him yourself Albus. He is the only one with access to the cupboard. He invented this potion and kept the secrets of it's making bound by unbreakable magic. He is clearly responsible for the illness of your students."

"Once again Minister you appear to be looking just in front of your nose and not at the whole picture"

The Minister rounded on the Headmaster. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe, as does my Potions master, that Lord Voldemort was the one intending to kill the students"

"I don't believe you're still on about this. You Know Who is dead. He is gone"

Dumbledore sighed. "What hope has the wizarding world if their Minister won't even admit to the threat? You say he is gone but you still do not dare speak the name. You're a fool Cornelius Fudge. A blind old fool. You know as well as I that Professor Snape was Voldemort's potion maker in the day and that he demanded many terrible concoctions. The wolves had closed in before Severus could fully clear his tracks and no doubt the Dark Lord's followers have supplies of some of the more insidious preparations locked away for future use. I have every faith in Professor Snape being on our side. I pity the fool that does not" And he gave the Minister a very hard look. Snape's stomach was quivering just a little. He didn't think Fudge would take kindly to being called a blind old fool especially when the one doing the insulting was much older than himself. And he was right, but the Minister didn't take it out on Albus. A blast from Fudge's wand threw Snape to the floor and he was soon bound up unable to move.

"Severus Snape by order of the Ministry of Magic I hereby place you under arrest in relation to deadly potion making practices and attempted murder. You will be sent straight to Azkaban to await your trial". Snape blinked and tried not to look terrified. He'd spoken to those former Death Eaters who had been incarcerated in the wizard prison. They said it was worse than hell. He turned towards the Headmaster who was looking thoughtful. Fudge pointed his wand threateningly at Dumbledore (obviously blinded by power and not realising the more experienced wizard could take him out in a matter of seconds).

"Don't try to stop me Albus. He's a criminal. We have to think about the children"

"Very well Cornelius" and Snape's heart sank. Dumbledore was giving up on him. "May I have a word with Severus before he is taken away?" The Minister nodded but kept his wand trained on the two of them.

Dumbledore leaned in closely to Snape's ear and whispered the following. "The Dementors will not go back into the service of Voldemort. Azkaban is the safest place for you now. When the time is right your name will be cleared" Snape nodded and swallowed heavily. The Potions master put his faith in the only person he thought Voldemort feared.

| + |

Sorora started small circles on her temples, trying to release whatever it was that had built up in the last 24 hours. The letter from Julian was burning a hole in her pocket. She took it out again to look it over for clues but nothing was forthcoming. The moon shone outside of her window and she picked at the remnants of the cheese and crackers she'd eaten for dinner. The cheese was very dry and thickened in her throat as she tried to swallow it.

"Oh Julian. Where are you?" she sighed to herself as she got out of her robes and into a flannel nightgown that reached the tips of her toes. Its soft and fuzzy warmth was little comfort to the turmoil inside her heart and mind. As she kicked off her shoes and slipped quickly under the bedcovers a noise made itself be known behind her bedroom couch. Her head had barely touched the pillow when she thought the noise happened again. Sitting up quickly she whispered 'Lumos' and held the thin beam of light from her wand up in the air. It wasn't a normal sound like a rat scurrying by or a footstep, it was a rushing sound like wind through a pipe, or a toddler learning to whistle. She climbed out of bed and made her way over to the couch. A misty substance rose up from behind the cushions. Sorora looked at it warily. This did not look good.

As she got closer a figure emerged from the darkness. The dark, slightly wavy hair matched those deep intense eyes and with a hint of a smile at the corners of the mouth there was no mistaking – it was Julian. She fell painfully to her knees on the cold stone floor and felt the lump beginning to rise in her throat. She felt her head swimming and she begged herself not to faint, but her heart was wrenching something awful. It really was her Julian. A sob worked it's way up from the pit of her stomach and she shoved her fist into her mouth to stop from crying out. He nodded sadly and drifted a little closer to his wife.

She spoke, her voice wavering with emotion "I got your letter" He seemed surprised but she didn't notice, "I knew you were in trouble but I had no idea where to start. I didn't know how to find you" The ready tears leaked from her eyes and started to noticeably wet the front of her nightgown. Her hands shook as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and sniffed loudly. "I didn't know how to help...it was killing me...I'm so sorry...I just wanted to-"

"Sssshhh" he whispered and reached out as if to pat his wife comfortingly on her shoulder but stopping just short. The silvery moonlight shimmered over and through his features, bouncing off the different shades of pale blue that now dominated his hair, skin and clothing. 

He would have touched Sorora...if only he hadn't been a ghost.

| + |

**Author's note:** Next up the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws throw a huge party when they find out Snape has been sent to prison. Just jokes! More sadness ahead, just like in life. But then some happiness, for one character at least. I think. We'll see :o)

**Colleen** – how are you feeling towards Fudge now? :oP I think Dumbledore drinks too much Firewhiskey, hence all the eye twinkling going on. 

**Corrie** – thank you :o)

**CrinkleCutRuffles** – poking me with your wand, eh? I was wondering what all those little bruises were on my arm when I woke up this morning. [reaches to tweak Crinkle's nose and then thinks better of it] Darn tooting he goes to gaol! Oh and yes, the crankiness will continue.

**Kaelli Karali** – cheers! Thanks for adding me to your favourite story list :o)

**Sárince** – I'm also a little sick of all the DADA professors that fall for Snape. I definitely didn't want Snape to have a love interest in this (he's all mine hehe) but I wanted her somehow connected to him. Glad to know you're enjoying it so far. Just cause Snape is in Azkaban doesn't mean the confrontations will stop :o) Family visitation rights and all that. Oh and in your reviews you kept putting Sonora, it's Sorora. It's Latin for sister. My subtle hint that they were siblings.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

| + |

Hedwig pecked loudly on the window next to Harry's bed. The noise woke up Harry and he rolled over to put on his glasses. A small piece of parchment was clenched in his owl's claws and she seemed rather impatient. He quickly opened the window, let her in, and shut it just as quickly. An icy wind was whistling outside of Gryffindor Tower and it had blasted him in the face, causing his eyes to water, even through the glasses.

"What have you got there Hedwig?" He unwrapped the parchment from her leg and unravelled it. It was a messy piece of parchment with splotches of ink and numerous spelling mistakes. He lit the candle by his bed so he could read.

Dear Mister Hairy Potter, sir. You're presents, along with that of Rhon and Hermiownknee (we'd appreciate if she didn't mention S.P.E.W.) is requested at midnight on the endge of the Forbidden Forest. We are putting to rest a deer friend, Jippy. We hopes to see you their. From Dobby.

Harry looked about the room and noticed that everyone else appeared to be asleep. He shook Ron gently by the shoulder and held a finger to his lips so he wouldn't cry out. Ron rubbed his eyes and mouthed "What's wrong?" The black-haired boy pulled the curtains around Ron's bed and sat down.

"The house elves are having a funeral for Jippy tonight, at midnight" he whispered. "Dobby has invited us. I think we should go, for Dobby and Winky. You remember how she was when we had to tell them all about Jippy's passing"

"Yeah" said Ron remembering the horrible shrieks she'd emitted. "I might want to take my earmuffs though"

"No time for jokes Ron"

"I know"

"You get dressed and get my Dad's cloak out of my trunk. I'll go get Hermione. We'll meet you in the common room in five minutes"

"Okay then" Ron said sleepily as he pulled on his black robes.

Harry hadn't needed to wake Hermione, she'd had the curtains pulled around her bed and he could see a soft glow coming from behind them. She had been studying a Dark Arts Defence book that Professor Palgetti had lent her and making notes on a rather long scroll of parchment. She had been surprised to see him and her instant Prefect look of disapproval descended upon her face.

"You know you're not supposed to be sneaking into the girl's dormitories at night, Harry" she said haughtily, albeit quietly. "Rule 16 of the Code of-"

"Hermione as Ron would say, put a sock in it. They are having a service for Jippy and Dobby wants us there. Put on your cloak and let's go, I told Ron we'd meet him in the common room"

"Alright then" and she stepped out of bed fully clothed. Harry looked surprised. "What? With the mischief you and Ron get up to half the time it's always good to be prepared".

"Fair enough"

The three of them huddled under the cloak and snuck out into the castle grounds. The icy wind that Harry had felt before seemed to have disappeared and the night was as still as death. A dark cluster of house elves stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, to the left of Hagrid's hut. The groundskeeper himself stood with them, a large shovel in his hands. A black velvet cloak embroidered with vines was wrapped around a wooden box that the three assumed contained the body of Jippy. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall emerged from the forest and joined the hundred or so elves gathered. A distraught looking Winky scurried over to McGonagall's side and buried her face in the Professor's robes. Minerva patted her on the back comfortingly and tried to hide the tears that were filling her own eyes.

A house elf by the name of Rilly broke the silence. She was the oldest and the most articulate of all the house elves at Hogwarts and it had fallen upon her to do the funeral speech. "My fellow elves and friends it is with sadness that we gather tonight. Our brother Jippy of Hogwarts has been taken in a foul manner, but he served his masters well and true. Professor Snape" and as she said this name a small ripple ran through the crowd, a lot of the house elves feared him just like the students did, "wishes to extend his deepest sympathies and as you can see has provided Jippy's death shroud"

A murmur went around and you could tell that the opinion of Severus Snape by the house elves had changed forever. Ron looked quizzically at Harry who could only shrug his shoulders.

"For those not familiar with house elf burials it is the last honour a master can bestow upon his loyal servant. Professor Snape, in thanks for Jippy's efforts to save his life, has freed Jippy by providing him with clothing, so that in Jippy's afterlife he may serve another, as is our custom and what makes us happiest" Rilly's eyes glanced momentarily at Hermione and then fell once again to the faces of her fellow elves. "I ask now that you kneel and bow your heads"

A high voice broke through the crowd as Dobby rose his head and began to sing. In a language that none of the people could understand in words but the meanings washed over them. Here lies a brave house elf whose mission in this life is now complete. Rilly indicated that they could all stand again and delivered the last part of the ceremony.

"I speak in the ancient language now as we commit our brother to the ground from whence he was born – Eid revenl liwu oy rofev ol. Eca epnid nay lefas og" The house elves repeated after her and the trees in the Forbidden Forest seemed to creak in sad agreement.

Hagrid picked up the tiny box and placed it in the hole and each house elf took a handful of blessed soil to place over it. The hole quickly filled and Dobby came up to the trio.

"Dobby thanks Harry Potter and friends for coming. It is a sad occasion but now Jippy can be at peace. You may come to place dirt on the grave also" The three filed up to the mound and added their own handful of soil. A spray of bluebells burst forth from Hermione's wand and she added this to the top. Rilly smiled at her and nodded.

The Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor had remained silent throughout the ceremony and only now did they go towards the grave. Dumbledore waved his wand and a Hogwarts crest appeared next to the flowers. The wave of McGonagall's wand added a Gryffindor crest. "Because he was brave of heart, like a Gryffindor" she sobbed.

| + |

**Author's note: **Sorry for the short, non-plot development chapter. I just thought Jippy's funeral deserved it's own chapter. Obviously Snape gave the cloak to Rilly in the morning when he was told of Jippy's demise and was confronted by Fudge in the evening.

**Colleen** – Sorora's going to pull some courage out of somewhere. She's already collapsed emotionally over too much stuff already, now is the time for her to gather up her metaphorical nuts and soldier on.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

| + |

It was fair to say that most of the school were pleased with the incarceration of the Potions master. Draco Malfoy looked oddly pleased and Harry wondered why. He was after all Snape's pet, shouldn't he be upset? Something didn't sit right with that. But he had no time to think about it now as Dumbledore introduced the newest member of staff.

A new temporary teacher was appointed to the job of taking Snape's lessons and the students peered curiously at Mundungus Fletcher. He looked to be an unusual fellow with wild hair of the Albert Einstein variety. 

He had a look about him that said "Don't mess with me" but it also said "I seem to have misplaced my leg, have you seen it?" A little Gilderoy Lockhart sans memory and a little McGonagall at her worst.

A loud chattering filled the hall as several of the students that had been poisoned joined their house tables. Although they looked tired they said they felt well enough and Lee Jordan was perky enough to whisper conspiratorially with the Weasley twins about something or other they'd cooked up after Potions the day before. The words elephant and wrinkly punctuated their conversation, though Seamus (who was sitting next to them) could not figure out what they were up to. Several students including Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were still in the hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey announced that it would not be long before they joined their classmates once again.

Hermione was pleased to see Professor Palgetti had returned to meals but did wonder at the look she had about her. It was the most severe look of determination that the Prefect had ever seen on a person. But she feared if someone were to tap the professor on the shoulder she would shatter into a million pieces.

Ron's voice broke through her concentration. "She's in mourning"

"Over Snape?" said Harry at the exact same time as Hermione asked "How can you tell?"

"She's wearing a black glove"

"Ron, a lot of people wear black gloves"

"Not like that one. If you look carefully you can see that it doesn't cover the whole hand, just the fingers, the thumb and it stops at the top knuckle. It's a witches' mourning glove. When someone dies or is done a great injustice their loved ones wear it to signify they are in mourning"

Hermione looked a little affronted. Clearly a lot of wizarding traditions were not available in book form and she was feeling ill informed.

"Loved ones" scoffed Hermione. "They can't stand each other"

"They're family" said Ron softly. "Blood is thicker than water" He was still looking intently at the left hand of the professor. He raised his hand as if scratching his nose and then looked down for a second with one hand cupped around the other. Harry looked at him confused and was just about to ask what he was doing when Ron spoke again.

"It's for Snape alright. It's got the Slytherin crest embroidered on this finger" he pointed to the second finger from the left on his own hand.

"Oh that's ridiculous Ron. How could you possibly see that from all the way over here"

He held up his Omnioculars that he'd made smaller with a dab of Shrinking Solution so they fit neatly into the palm of his hand and looked no bigger than a pawn chess piece. "Zoomed in on it with these. Rather handy I've discovered"

"What else have you been using them for Ron?"

Ron's face just turned red as he looked at Hermione and shoved a fork full of scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Nothing" he muttered through the mouthful.

| + |

Professor Fletcher proved just as eccentric as he looked. When he wasn't taking off points for sniffing he was rewarding points for excellent cauldron maintenance. He had an odd smell about him – something like tobacco mixed with flobberworm manure. Not entirely pleasant but not all that inviting either. When he found out Dean's father was a builder he kept badgering him with questions about extensions on homes and brooms and how one could claim it back as a Wax (wizard tax) right-off. Half the lesson was potion ingredients and their uses while the rest was how much the Ministry of Magic took from your pay-packet and how you should never trust Ministry figures such as that old fellow that likes to name himself after confectionery. 

The fifth year Potions class walked to dinner that night shaking their heads in disbelief that some of them were actually missing Snape. After dinner they all headed up to their common rooms except Neville who was trying to get Trevor to eat something. The toad had been refusing anything the past few days and he was starting to worry. Giving up he left the container of flies and insects on the table and put Trevor in his pocket and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

As he climbed up to the fourth floor he could hear the sneering voice of Malfoy slithering around the corner. "Stupid git thought that we didn't know. Well of course Father knew. He was just waiting for him to slip up in his double act. Now he's in Azkaban – where he should have been all along. Turned out quite well don't you think? He was too busy brown nosing Father to notice he was being set up" If smirking was a sound it would have been echoing down the hall. "Traitors don't fair well in the eyes of the Dark Lord. He'll let the Dementors torture him for a while, then he'll kill him like he should have done years ago"

The positive murmurs of Crabbe and Goyle could be heard although Neville couldn't ascertain any actual words passing their lips. The Gryffindor flattened himself against the wall in hope that Malfoy would open up his big mouth again.

"Of course those soul suckers would love to get to him first. And if what Father told me last night is correct, he might just go that way"

A loud unfortunate croak came from the breast pocket of his robes and Neville held his breath hoping that they hadn't heard it. But it was too late as Trevor leapt triumphantly through the air and around the corner. Neville had no choice but to follow him. His knees shook from the look Draco was giving him with those cold grey eyes.

"What are you doing here, you fat useless lump"

"I-I-it's a h-hallway. I have a r-r-ight to be here, Malfoy" Crabbe and Goyle were scowling at him and Neville would have given 100 galleons not to be there in that situation but he just couldn't move. Malfoy stepped right up to him, invading his personal space. He leaned into the shorter boy's face. Neville could almost feel a Leg Locker curse coming on. Unfortunately Malfoy was thinking far worse than that.

"Listening in on our conversation were you? Well whatever you _think_ you heard you didn't. Right?" he pressed the tip of his wand right in-between Neville's eyes. The Gryffindor gulped nervously but still stood up for himself.

"H-h-he'll be caught out one d-d-day, Malfoy"

"Is that so" He turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle, slotting his wand back into his pocket. "You know, I don't think Longbottom's cooperating. Why don't you two help him understand. I've got other places to be" And he swept off down the hallway, a sinister laugh floating with him.

The two chunky Slytherins then gave Neville some supper...in the form of a knuckle sandwich.

| + |

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long pause. This chapter was just giving me the poops. I'm still not entirely happy with it. I'll be going back to weekly updates from now on – fingers crossed. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

| + |

"You'll want to put some ice on that jaw, dear" the Pink Lady said kindly as Neville pushed past her portrait and entered the Gryffindor common room. A few dried tears were stuck to his cheeks but there was no blood. If Crabbe and Goyle were skilled in one thing it was how to beat someone good and proper and not leave obvious marks. However several red splotches around his jaw and eyes told of bruises that would develop in the coming days. 

The common room was jostling with people as Fred and George were throwing a Welcome Back to the Living party for Lee Jordan and others. There were a few kegs of pumpkin juice in the corner (everyone seemed to be studiously avoiding Butterbeer) with students clustered around them and an array of sweets and cakes obtained from the kitchens on the large table by the fireplace. It was noisy and it was jolly and Neville didn't feel like being either at that moment. He weaved his way through the crowd and headed up to the dormitories that housed the fifth year boys. He was looking at his feet as he took the steps painfully one at a time. He didn't see Ginny and she didn't see him and they crashed right into each other. Her elbow glanced off his nose and a small drop of blood dripped onto the stone floor.

"Oh sorry Neville. Wasn't looking where I was going" she offered a small smile and then saw the trickle of blood coming from his nose. "Oh no, did I do that?" she fumbled for a handkerchief and started dabbing his upper lip with it. 

"Ow" He pulled back as she pressed his tender flesh. Goyle had given his nose a good thumping and it took just a slight knock from Ginny to start it bleeding.

"I'm sorry Neville. I didn't realise I hit you so hard. I'll get Hermione to fix you up. Come on" she grabbed his hand and began to lead him down the stairs carefully. 

"Gin, no" He twisted his hand out of her grip.

"It'll only take a jiffy, come on. It's nothing really" She moved closer and as the candlelight hit his swollen reddish jaw she realised why he didn't want to be seen by Hermione.

"Oh Neville. What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It was nobody" he mumbled. "I...um, forgot about that trick step. You know how I'm always doing that" He tried to laugh it off but she wasn't falling for it. "Stopped my fall with my face though. Hands forgot what they were supposed to do"

Ginny looked him over carefully. He was obviously lying and she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him so she went along with the charade. "I hope you told the stairs off after that"

His eyes rose to look at hers in gratitude and smiled through the pain. "Yeah. Good and proper. Thanks Gin"

"I'll come up and tuck you in, okay?" She put her hand in his again and they ascended the stairs together. Later when Neville was snoring softly and sleeping peacefully a cloak-draped Hermione snuck in with Ginny and healed his bruises. Harry and Ron conducted a whispered meeting within the confines of Harry's bed curtains.

"I don't think the attack on the school is finished. Neville knows something and he's been hushed up"

"I don't think we need three guesses to figure out whom" Even in the darkness you could hear Ron balling up his fists in anger.

"If Malfoy is terrorising the students this means something big is about to happen. Voldemort is planning to strike and you'd bet Malfoy would know about it, his father being a Death Eater and all"

"Well we don't know when or how or who – what can we do?"

"We can talk to Snuffles. I haven't had a letter from him in ages which means he and Moony are busy. And that means something is afoot. If we can organise to meet him somewhere outside of Hogwarts he might be able to shed some light on what's going on"

"How are we going to get out of the castle?"

"With a Marauders' Map and an Invisibility Cloak"

| + |

As Harry rose his wand, exposing it from under the Invisibility Cloak to tap the hump of the old crone statue a sword came swishing down in front of him so that he had to pull his wand back in a hurry to prevent it from being sliced in half.

"You shall not pass, shadow creature" said a tinny voice that would have commanded more authority had it not sounded just a bit drunk. The three looked up to see a suit of armour leaning on the wall the heavy sword in it's hand however seemed a lot more menacing that it's voice.

"Let us pass and we shall trouble you no further sir" said Ron in the deepest voice he could muster.

"Ron" hissed Hermione, "What are you doing?"

"Ssshh. It might work"

"By the order of Professor Dumbledore and Argus Filch I protect this entrance. Any who shall attempt to pass will feel the wrath of both"

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea" gulped Ron.

"You think?" shot back Harry who was trying to figure if he could disarm the suit of armour without creating a ruckus and calling attention to themselves. Hermione was fishing her wand out of her robe pocket with the exact same idea and as they raised them at the same time in full view, the suit of armour suddenly starting yelling.

"Mister Filch, Mrs Norris! Intruders in the First Floor corridor, come quickly!"

The trio looked at each other with panic in their eyes and starting pelting down the hallway to avoid Filch and Mrs Norris who were coming from the opposite end. As they squeezed through a door and into an empty classroom they tried to catch their breath. "That knight was worse than bloody Peeves" panted Ron.

"Well it looks like Filch knows about that entrance now, Harry"

"Yeah, it was the only one he didn't know about, that was useable anyway"

"What about that one on the fourth floor?"

"Fred and George said it was caved in a couple of winters ago. Can't get through there"

"Maybe we'll be able to tunnel through it, or something. It's worth a try"

"You're right Hermione. We said to Snuffles that we'd meet him in Hogsmeade and if we don't turn up he'll get worried and chance coming to the castle. We have to try everything that we can"

"If all else fails we'll just have to send Pig or Hedwig with a note to explain what's happened"

| + |

**Author's note:** I saw the Ned Kelly film last night. So I'm all filled with the need to damn the authorities and conquer over mistreatment...and grow a beard hehe. You might get two chapters this week, it tickled my inspiration muscle.

**Colleen (recently crowned Neville's Official Big Sister)** - I felt bad when I did that to Neville. At least Hermione eased his pain a bit. When he woke in the morning he couldn't figure out what happened. He thought maybe it was all a dream but when he passed Malfoy in a hallway he knew it was all true. The poor boy.

I actually wrote it after I'd written a bit in a future chapter in which he has a cool scene so it balances out. Oh and there will be more Snape, definitely. Chapters (tentatively numbered) 22, 23 and 24 are concerning him. 

**Kaelli Karali** – Thanks for that. Four reviews all at once! Bloody hell. I'm guessing you don't like Voldemort hehee. Lucius will get his comeuppance. They all will. I don't expect people to keep reviewing every chapter! Some people do which is lovely so you know that people are still reading, but it's not necessary. Just so you know – I wouldn't stop writing, I couldn't do that. I hate to leave things unfinished. This will get an ending...it'll just take a while.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

| + |

They stood nervously in front of the mirror that blocked the entrance Ron had been talking about. "Is there a password?"

"I don't know. Maybe we just move the mirror and there is a door behind or something" Harry looked down at the map in front of him. The little dots labelled Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were standing in front of the mirror and then they took a few steps forward and were suddenly behind the mirror and in the passageway. "I think we're supposed to go through it"

"Like Alice did in Through the Looking Glass" Ron looked at Hermione with a question on his lips.

"It's a-" she began but he cut her off.

"No wait, let me guess. It's a book"

Hermione smiled "Right you are Mister Weasley"

"When you two are done discussing literature do you think we might have a go at this mirror?"

They both flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Harry"

The black-haired boy put his hand up to the mirrored surface and pushed with his fingers. It was an unusual feeling and he gasped out loud.

"What is it Harry?"

"It feels really peculiar. Put your hand in"

Both Ron and Hermione tentatively put their hands through the mirrored surface. "Wow"

"It's like putting your hand in a vat of warm honey but without the unpleasant stickiness"

They held hands and stepped into the viscous feel of the mirror. Their feet met with a large stone big enough to have at least 10 people standing on it. The stone shifted slightly under their weight. A blank wall of steel and iron was right in front of their faces.

"When they said it was caved in they really meant it. Either that or Dumbledore had them seal it up extra tight" The three turned to leave when suddenly the stone they were standing on moved quite significantly and downwards. Metal cords sprang out of the stone block they stood on and wound themselves around their legs. A whooshing sound was heard and they plummeted what felt like a few floors, thankful for the restraints keeping them upright. As the stone elevator drew to a stop the cords disappeared back into the floor and the stone tilted up so they were forced to walk forward onto the packed dirt floor. 

"That was unexpected"

"I'll say" Harry took his wand out of his pocket and whispered _Lumos_. The thin beam dashed around their darkened surroundings and settled on a large pile of rubble up ahead. Stones, metal, dirt and grass was piled haphazardly in the middle of the tunnel blocking anyone from getting any further.

"There's the cave-in Fred and George were talking about" The three of them approached it with their wand lights illuminating small parts of it. Harry walked forward to try to find a way through it all.

"Someone's tunnelled through here. A fairly skinny someone. You wouldn't know it unless you came up close like this. That boulder in front makes it look blocked up but there are a few feet in-between to move"

"So that is how You Know Who got in to get to the Butterbeer"

"Looks like it"

"Hey what's this?" asked Ron as he picked up a dark lump; one of many that were scattered on the floor of the passageway.

"Don't touch that Ron! It's snake droppings"

He dropped it immediately with a disgusted look on his face. "Snake poo? Gross!" Ron started to wipe his hand on the wall of the passageway as Harry and Hermione continued their search of the surrounding area. The redhead pressed on the wall as he wiped and then he heard a quiet click and felt the wall move underneath his hand. It moved only a little bit and after a few seconds fitted itself back into place with another barely audible click.

The Boy Who Lived and the Prefect Who Bossed were too busy discussing Voldemort's snake Nagini and how she must be keeping an eye on everyone in the castle to notice what was going on with Ron. "No doubt via the pipes" muttered Hermione.

"Oi you two" Ron pointed his wand light at them. "I think I've found something here. The wall moves a bit if you touch it right here" And he did so and it clicked and moved slightly inward. A tiny crack of light could be seen around the edges of the 'door'.

Harry stepped closer to inspect it, "Where do you think it leads?"

"No idea. It's rather heavy though. How about we all try together and give it the old heave ho"

The three of them each placed a shoulder against the rough stone wall and pushed with all their might. They fell to the ground in surprise as the wall became slipperier than an eel and a voice hissed at them.

"The password"

"Bloody hell"

"Ron" Hermione admonished.

"Sorry"

"Do you think Filch has done an enchantment on this as well?" Harry thought to himself how highly unlikely that would be. If he hadn't guarded the entrance to the passageway he most certainly wouldn't have gotten to this wall.

"What is a Filch?" the wall hissed as if through its teeth (which by all appearances it did not have). "If you do not have the password you cannot enter"

"It's hissing like a snake. Try some Parseltongue Harry"

But no Parseltongue worked and Hermione even tried a few words of Dwarf, Plagoala and Sinajese that she'd read about over the summer. ("Do you even go out of the house during summer?" Ron had asked).

"Well it's no use. The wall won't let us through. We'll have to squeeze our way out via the rubble" And they headed off towards the pile of stones and dirt. They did not hear the deep breathing coming from behind the wall.

| + |

The meeting with Sirius was short and sweet. He handed them a sheaf of parchment from Remus that had some highbrow protection spells, hexes and curses. Ron could see Hermione drooling in anticipation as she looked over Harry's shoulder at them. If Voldemort was coming they needed to be prepared.

Padfoot said what they had been suspecting – something was up and it was going to happen soon. He'd been keeping an eye on the comings and goings of magic folk in Hogsmeade and he'd seen too many appearances of Lucius Malfoy to be comfortable with. Dumbledore had said to keep his doggie ear to the ground and scout all that he could. A group of Aurors had swept through town the day before and he'd had to be careful.

The three friends hurried back to the castle as snow started to fall and were just about to go through the portrait hole to the common room when McGonagall's magically enhanced voice wound itself around the corridor walls.

"Would all students please report immediately to the Great Hall" her voice caught a little and she took a second to compose it. "Be alert and have your wands out. Prefects please round up as many of your fellow students as you can and go in groups. Quickly"

The hall was silent as the students filed in to sit on the benches. Worried faces turned to face Professor Dumbledore who was standing in his usual spot. His eyes were filled with anger and what looked like tears that were trying not to be noticed. Professor McGonagall was holding a handkerchief to her nose and mouth. All the other teachers looked stunned. Madam Pomfrey was noticeably absent.

"I have very grave news" the old wizard's voice cracked a little. "Two of the students afflicted by the potion last week have not recovered"

The hall began to buzz. Not recovered? But surely he couldn't mean...

"Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott passed away early this morning"

| + |

**Author's note:** When I said deaths at Hogwarts in the summary I meant deaths. Poor little Jippy was just the start of it. I'm staying safely in Killing off Minor Characters territory though. No majorish character deaths for this story. Okay, just one – but I don't think you'll mind. Remember Majorish, not Major. If they were nominated for an Oscar it would be for Supporting Role. Oh the mind boggles, doesn't it? :oP

**Kaelli Karali** – WILL DO! :o)

**labrisa **– you're psychic aren't you? :o)

**samson** – thanks for your review of Path to Darkness. Glad you liked it. I'll bring back Sev as soon as possible. But there are other things that have to happen first. The closing of Hogwarts being the first.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I wrote the above Author's note and other comments a few days ago when I was brushing up this chapter for posting. Yesterday I stayed home from work because my dog Smitty was not well. He died at the vets in the afternoon where they had him hooked up to a drip trying to make him better. He had internal bleeding and they couldn't make it stop. I spent all morning with him and it was very upsetting to see him dying right in front of me. I'm sure you'll understand if I don't update this for a while. Me and writing about death just aren't the best of friends at the moment.

[http : // tyd . diaryland . com / smitty . html]

without the spaces


	20. Chapter Twenty

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty_**

| + |

Students all throughout the castle stood in their dormitories and packed silently. A sob here and there punctuated the silence, as did an exclamation of pain as someone stubbed their toe on the corner of an opened trunk. 

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat on a couch in the common room, stunned. They thought back to the threats of closing the school when the Basilisk was on the loose, but no one ever thought they would close Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been very angry. His face had been red from the effort of trying not to yell. Cornelius Fudge had stood in the corner with a serious, if not superior, look on his face. He had been clutching an official looking piece of parchment and McGonagall had been glaring at him. 

There was no way to describe the feeling as they were informed that after a millennia Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be no longer. A few outraged voices had called out but had been silenced by a speech from Fudge.

"Two of your fellow students have died. How long do you think it will be before you're all dead" It was harsh and it was insensitive, but it hit home. "The school must close"

Ginny had clung to Neville who was looking horrified. He was thinking back to what Draco had been talking about. He was certain that he'd been a part of it somehow. Why would the poison have taken that long to kill them? And why weren't the others dropping like flies?

If Neville had been privy to the adventures of a certain three Gryffindors he would have known that there was an unguarded entrance into the castle. He may have even figured out that the potion did not kill the two students. And if his nose had been given a whiff of a clue he would have discovered that a follower of the Dark Lord had snuck in through that entrance this morning and had performed the Killing Curse on the two innocent girls, if only to further deepen the case surrounding Snape. 

But he didn't know this. All he knew was that two girls he'd had classes with were gone and there was no bringing them back.

| + |

Harry tried to wrench his tie off and instead only succeeded in tightening it around his neck. He coughed for a second and then righted it. He folded the striped material and placed it in his trunk on top of his robes. He pulled a Weasley made jumper over his head and sat down on the end of his four poster bed. He was angry at not only the Dark Forces but at Dumbledore. He'd just chucked a tantrum in front of the Headmaster when he'd refused to return to the Dursleys house in Surrey.

Dumbledore had firmly stated that Harry was to go to the Dursleys with no diversions. Harry wanted to stay with Sirius and Remus. They fought verbally for a few minutes.

"I will not be forced back to stay with those bloody Muggles!"

"Harry – you will do as you are told"

"My friends are dying around me. I won't go to a place where I have to pretend all of this isn't happening. I have to do something"

"The best thing you can do is stay out of it. If you rush into this you'll be killed"

"I've survived five attempts on my life sir, I will not be told to stand down"

"Don't be foolish Harry. Voldemort is at full strength and his followers are rallying around him. What hope has a mere school boy at conquering him?"

Harry had gone ballistic at that point and began pulling books off the shelf roughly and smashing things with a particularly heavy tome labelled 'Hogwarts, A History'. He couldn't believe what the Headmaster was saying.

Dumbledore had grabbed at his arms to stop him from doing further damage and Harry had started to sob into his robes. "He killed my parents. I don't have a family because of him. I want to stay with Sirius, he's my godfather and he loves me"

"Be that as it may, it is not safe with Sirius. You will go back to the Dursleys" and there was no arguing after that. Harry had just stormed back to his dormitory and begun packing.

Ron watched him carefully. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore would refuse. Hadn't Harry battled You Know Who all these years? Hadn't he more than proven he could tackle something like this? Ron wondered where Dumbledore's sudden lack of confidence in Harry's ability had cropped up from.

| + |

The train trip home from Hogwarts was quiet. Hermione was in the compartment next door comforting Ginny and Neville who were both still quite shocked and Ron played a game of chess by himself while Harry stared out the window.

He leaned forward to whisper on the glass pane as if making a wish.

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked, hopeful for an answer.

"I said I will stay with Sirius. He can't stop me"

"But Harry, he's-"

"What Ron? The Headmaster? Not anymore. There's no more Hogwarts remember?!" Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose as they had started to slip down in his rant. "Now he's just an old wizard that doesn't want anyone's help"

"Harry-" Ron tried to reason with him.

"I'm sorry Ron but that's the way I see it. I will send you an owl when I get to Sirius's"

"But you have to go to the Dursleys or Dumbledore will know – Madam Figg will contact him"

"Which is precisely why I'm going to the Dursleys tonight. But by morning I'll be gone and there's not a damn thing he can do about it"

| + |

**Author's note:** Thank you all for understanding (**Colleen, Kaelli Karali, labrisa, jasmin flower, CrinkleCutRuffles**). It's been eleven years since our first dog Bootsie died and it didn't hit me as hard as Smitty's death did. It was a tough time, but life must go on and it doesn't do to dwell in a bad place like that. My head is clearer now.

I just wanted to post this to get it out of the way. No use in having it sit on my computer gathering metaphorical dust. Chapter 23 is fully done, but 21 and 22 are lingering half done. I've got chunks of chapters sitting on my computer and I'm just waiting for a little inspiration flower to bloom in my head on what to fill the gaps with.

**Colleen** – I thought it would be longer, but here it is :o)

**jasmin flower** – I don't feel forced to do it, per se, but I think sometimes I do need to force myself because it's escapism and none of my stories would get finished if I didn't prod myself in the butt every now and then :o) If the real world sucks too much then the world of the word and plot is the only place to go for me.

**labrisa** – so is that Professor Trelawney's first name? Labrisa Trelawney. Hehe.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty One_**

| + |

The following Wednesday Ron received an owl from Harry. He'd made it to Remus's place safely and he was helping them with their work. He didn't go into any exact detail ("in case this is intercepted") but Ron assumed it was work fighting against the Death Eaters and their heinous crimes.

Reading the Daily Prophet in the mornings with breakfast Ron found that Death Eater activities were on the rise. A large contingency were terrorising Muggle villages in the south east around Canterbury. Another band were trashing shops and houses in Wales. No arrests had been made by the Ministry yet, and a resurgence in the use of Unforgivable Curses was evident. Three people had already been admitted to St Mungos for mental incapacitation. The youngest son of Arthur Weasley was restless and he needed to do something.

When Dumbledore found out about Harry's escape (from Durskaban as Harry had called it) he'd given him a talking-to. The kind your father gives you when you've done the most awful thing in the world and he was ashamed of you. It had affected Harry a bit but he still thought he was doing the right thing so he brushed it off after a few days. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore though it was so important that he be stored away like a precious ornament. Voldemort would find him no matter where he went, he'd proven that in the past. It was better to be with those who cared about him and could help him in his fight than in a household full of Muggles that didn't care if he lived or died. Sirius and Lupin knew that Dumbledore was keeping something from Harry and they wondered why. They promised him they would do their best to keep Harry out of trouble, but if he wasn't truthful with Harry how could he expect him to trust him?.

| + |

The rattle at her window sounded either like a violent wind or a clumsy 15 year old red-headed boy on a broom trying to get her attention. Hermione sat up in bed and looked over at the drawn curtains and the vision outside her window. Pushing back the covers and padding lightly over to the windowsill she hissed "What are you doing Ron?" as she unhooked the latch. He tumbled through the opening and landed on the floor with a bit of a thump. His broom hovered outside and drooped down a bit at the end as if resting.

"I don't know about you but I can't spend all this time sitting at home and doing nothing. It's driving me bananas. It's been three months since Harry went to Sirius's place" he looked around her room as he spoke and was not surprised to find that every bit of wall space was covered in bookshelves. A few piles of what Hermione would call light reading were stacked next to her desk and at the foot of her bed. "You don't happen to sleep in the library do you?" he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"No" she answered with her own grin. "The library's downstairs. It's three times the size of this"

"You'd never know from the outside of the house, almost as if it had been-" she put a finger to her lips and he realised. "You had it enlarged, magically didn't you? Mione!"

"Occasionally a rule broken here and there does no harm"

"I never would have figured you for something like that"

"Then you don't know me very well Ronald Weasley"

He strode over to her bureau and started yanking open drawers.

"What are you doing?" She crossed her arms and looked at him puzzled and a little annoyed.

"Get a bag, pack it, quickly. We're going to find Harry"

"Why has something happened?" she was instantly in Prefect mode and had her wand clutched in her hand tightly.

"No. Well, I don't know. But Mum is driving me mad. She assigned Percy to teach me lessons" He frowned and reached for the bottom drawer.

"Ah, I wouldn't open that one Ron, if I were you" a little smile played on her lips as his hand retreated slowly from the drawer that had a small label stating 'Under Garments' on it.

"Right, uh. So anyway, Percy's driving me mad. I'd gladly sit through a triple Potions with Snape even if he was trying to poison me. Percy's about ten times worse than when he was Head Boy"

Hermione's brow wrinkled up as she took all this in. "That was a bit insensitive Ron"

"Sorry"

"Why isn't Percy at the Ministry? Surely it would be all hands on deck at a time like this?"

"Dad says it's all Fudge's fault. He's still refusing to believe that You-Know-Who is out to get us all. I think they ought be checking his food for poison or something. Never seen someone so bloody stubborn or oblivious"

Hermione had dragged a bag out from under her bed and was neatly folding and placing socks, jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and underwear in it. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" she said quietly, but he didn't hear.

| + |

Hogwarts the school may have been closed but not everyone had left. Hogwarts was home to Dumbledore and he stayed holed up in his room all day. Professor Palgetti had also stayed on at Hogwarts. Albus had not understood why and came down on her hard, feeling she would be better at home with family to look after her. She had said she preferred the quiet of the castle and if he didn't mind she would like to spend her days in the library reading up on spells, incantations and potions that would prove useful in the fight. He had softened at that point and agreed to let her stay. His recent trouble with Harry had worried him and he wondered if the Magical community would not be behind him. But if the owls flocking to him as people all over the country asked his advice on how to protect their families from Voldemort's attack were anything to go by he needn't have worried. Although the official word from the Ministry and the Daily Prophet had been that Snape was solely responsible for the death's of Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones the general wizarding community wouldn't have a bar of it. They'd seen the rising of the Death Eater's again, they'd felt the ominous power in the dark of the night. They were afraid and at the moment, Albus Dumbledore was their sole source of comfort.

Sorora had more than one reason to stay at the school and that other reason was Julian. He had taken to visiting every other night and she was afraid that the nightly visits from her husband's ghost would not follow her around if she went home. She could be safe in the knowledge that he would turn up like clock work. It was comforting to have him, one could almost forget that he was dead. He was quieter than she remembered, but she didn't mind.

Hours upon end she would talk to him, filling his head with all of her innermost thoughts, all her pain, everything she'd endured for the past few months. It was heartbreaking and it was tough, but the more she talked the better she felt. She'd reminded him of holidays they'd taken when they had first married, of their plans for children. It was bittersweet times, but something that she desperately needed to nurse her tortured soul. 

| + |

**Author's note:** Sorry that was a little bit of a non-event chapter. Finally setting it up for the barrage of end chapters. Snape is coming, chapter 23 for sure! That's a promise.

**Sárince** – Ugh, stop it. You're scaring me! :o) You're analysing this out the wahzoo! I think I should go back and read all my chapters again to make sure I'm not making big boo boos. I don't have the brilliant mind of JK so there will be plot holes and not everything has a hidden meaning, so you'll have to excuse that. Don't worry about the spelling of the name, someone else spelt it Sonora too – made me think of someone with a big nose for some reason. Anyway, in answer to a few of your questions:

- Julian isn't gone, he's still around. He'll be around until the very end actually :o)

- As for the House Elf language, pure laziness hehe. I thought it was a nice twist on the message of the Mirror, being your heart's desire, that it would be the language of the House Elf.

- Ear wax LOL – too funny! I'm glad you like Mundungus. I like the muddled, fuddled old man character that likes to jump on his soapbox. Maybe he'll use the phrase "The youth of today, I don't know what they are on about!" in future hehee.

- Dumbledore knew that Fudge was incredibly stubborn and stupid so he was prepared for something bad to happen, but I don't think he thought they'd actually close the school. If he knew that the school was going to close then he would have known that the girls were going to die and that throws him into suspicion. So no, he didn't know they would close the school. But he knew that Voldemort is planning an onslaught (you'd have to be blind or Fudge not to see that) so he thought it was best that Snape was safe somewhere, because when the time comes he will be instrumental in bringing about the end of the regime due to his inside knowledge. They couldn't risk him being killed before time. Of course now that the girls are dead Fudge may give the go ahead to have our dearest Snape Dementor kissed (don't worry it isn't going to happen). Which is exactly what a certain student's father was hoping for when he killed those poor girls. I don't think we need to think too hard about whom that could be. What a bastard!

- Sorora is too caught up in the surprise visits by Julian at the moment to be worried about Snape too much. She does think it's the best place for him to be at the moment though. She trusts Dumbledore's judgement most of the time, even if she doesn't agree with it. By the time she visits Snape in Azkaban she will have discovered something else and you're right in thinking the confrontation is not a pleasant one. He's the worse for wear as well, but she injects life back into him.

- Harry feels like he should be out there doing something because that's what's expected of him. Total teenage tantrum! :o)

Wow, I think this author's note is longer than the chapter hehehe.

**Colleen** – In my version it's a general rule. But because Hogwarts is closed the ban on underage magic is lifted as the children must now be taught by a parent or family members at home. Several students are sent to alternate schools (those that speak another language like German, French or Portugese) but the majority are being home schooled. I didn't think to get him to use his magic against the Dursleys. He doesn't though, just sneaks away under his cloak on his trusty Firebolt.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty Two_**

| + |

It had been several weeks since Hogwarts had closed and as Sorora climbed the stairs up to the second floor to go to bed she felt the chill from the snow blanketing the ground outside and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Dumbledore, herself, Hagrid and Filch had just had their Christmas dinner. She had told Julian the night before that he should come, all the other ghosts had been invited, but he'd declined. He said something about not being able to face the reality of it all. _"When we're together, I don't feel dead, you make me feel alive again" _ Which had set her off on a fresh bunch of tears. She sniffled and entered her quarters.

Sorora was surprised to see a small table set with a candle and a small sprig of rosemary resting in a little jar. Julian stood off to the side and smiled at her, a sad smile.

"How did you-?"

"Peeves"

Her eyebrows flew up in shock. "You let him in here?"

"He didn't hear the password, I made him block his ears" 

"And he was willing to help you?" There was something in his eyes that she couldn't read.

"He said you were no fun to taunt anymore, wanted me to cheer you up so he could scare the dickens out of you again"

"Typical Peeves"

"Sit down, love" He gestured with his hand at the only chair.

She sat down and felt the coldness of the chair through her robes. "What is it Julian? Something is wrong isn't it? You could never hide your emotions from me, your face shows too much"

"I found you for a reason Sor. There's something horrible that I have to tell you. I've been putting it off because I didn't want to hurt you again"

"Sweetie, whatever it is, you can tell me. I have you here now. You can make everything okay"

He seemed to shuffle his feet like he was nervous. "It has to do with my death"

She pressed her lips together hard and blinked, trying to control her emotions. _If only he hadn't brought it up now, I was doing okay. I could almost forget sometimes, if I closed my eyes. Almost. _"He didn't torture you did he?" her voice cracked a little and she wanted to slap herself.

"No, no," and then he seemed to think better of that answer. "Not physically, mentally"

"Oh sweetie" she wanted to pull him towards her but she knew her hands would just pass through thin air. "We'll get him and we'll make him pay. Dumbledore will find that bastard and he'll lock him up and then everyone will get a chance to spit on him and torture him as payback"

"What?" he looked confused. "But he's already locked up!"

"How? Who got him?" her heart was racing and her eyes were flickering all over the room as if trying to find the reason on the walls. "Dumbledore would have said at dinner. Who brought him in? Who is the one that bettered You Know How?"

His face fell at her outburst. "Sorora love, no. It wasn't the Dark Lord" He ran his hands over his dark blue hair and looked at the stone floor for a few moments before taking a deep breath in.

"Severus murdered me. Your brother is the one responsible for this"

| + |

At first numbness hit her. She looked straight ahead at the wall of her bedroom and didn't blink for ages. Julian had stood there, letting her be engulfed by her own silence. It was ages before either of them uttered a word.

"Sor?"

She blinked and looked down at her hands. A forefinger rubbed itself over the knuckle of her wedding ring finger. Circling round and round, the fingernail digging in lightly at times. "Sev?" her voice strangled itself as she spoke. Her emotions were so conflicted she didn't know what to think.

"Yes"

She frowned deeply and then stood up. The move was so quick he almost didn't see it. Her arm scooped under the tabletop and flung it against the opposite wall. It clanged loudly and broke into several pieces. Julian jumped rather ungracefully out of the way as a metal leg came flying at him. Sorora dropped to her knees suddenly and screamed out so loudly that the windows rattled. The shriek sounded like a wounded Hippogriff. 

"Sor?"

"It's never enough for him. He won't stop until I'm in my own personal hell. What gives him the right? I'm his sister. Why does he do this?"

"He's a bad man"

"Not for very much longer"

"Darling?"

"The Ministry gave me permission to see him for Christmas. Family visitation rights they said" She started gathering a few things and dumping them into a bag. "Oh I'll visit him all right. It'll be a day late and he's not going to be happy to see me"

"What are you saying?"

"My brother just ran out of chances"

| + |

There was a small inn on the Norwegian coast at Mo-I-Rana. It had only 8 rooms and all of them were decorated with a tasteful and expensive looking nautical theme. She fumbled with the kroner notes in her hand as the owner waited patiently. Obviously the inn did a fair bit of business from relatives and friends of those in wizard prison, but the Muggle owners had no idea why. A lot of boats were also hired and they assumed that it had to do with deep sea fishing. Oddly enough none of their customers ever returned with fish.

She booked herself in for one night. Julian would be joining her later. She wasn't quite sure how ghosts travelled so she had Apparated out to London first, then Calais, Amsterdam, Copenhagen and finally onto Mo which was the larger town in proximity to Mo-I-Rana. Sorora had never been good with continental Apparating and by the time she settled into her room she was exhausted. It was early afternoon when she came out of the shower and found Julian standing next to the bed.

"Have you rented the boat?"

"Yes. We can leave in a few minutes" A weird smile overtook her face. "I've never looked so forward to anything in my entire life"

Julian smiled weakly. "Darling, I cannot come to Azkaban with you"

She spun around to face him, some hair falling from the plait she was weaving. "Why not?" it was an accusing and cranky tone.

"The Dementors have their own brand of magic – it prevents ghosts and poltergeists entering"

"But, you won't witness it. You'll miss your vindication"

"I will know my darling. The moment he dies, I will feel it in here" he put a hand over his heart. "Now go. I'll be with you in spirit"

As she pulled the door closed behind her Julian made his way over to the bed and sat down on it, his form making an impression on the mattress. He reached over to the decanter on the side table and poured himself a slug of scotch which he gulped down gratefully. Fingers plucked at the cord that held his unseen cloak together and it pooled at his feet. Julian no longer appeared in shades of blue and transparent. He was solid; he was flesh. 

| + |

**Author's note:** Two chapters today, I just couldn't help myself. Is it wrong to love your own story? Finally after twenty or so chapters the things I have been planning since the beginning are finally making an appearance. Snape next chapter. Promise.

I took a bit of artistic licence with Mo-I-Rana, I don't know if it's strictly a coastal town. It's smallish though.

**Sárince** – do you still like Julian? :oP I've been planning this part since chapter one and it's been killing me not to say anything. I'm a bit of a spoiler whore. Just wait until the confrontation between Sorora and Julian when she discovers the truth. It's a doozy. And there is of course one more surprise! When it rains, it fricking pours!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty Three_**

| + |

He was sitting on the straw strewn floor of his cell with a far away look in his eyes. Old tears had stained his cheeks and made little rivers through the dirt that was smudged into his pale skin. He looked lonely and in pain. The rattle of Dementors outside the door caused fresh tears to fall as the memories he'd hope to forget came back with a vengeance. No sound came from his mouth, weeks of imprisonment at Azkaban will do that to a man. During the day your voice is absent, but it is nighttime when the screams come out.

The heavy wooden door creaked open on it's rusted hinges as someone was permitted entry. He didn't even turn his head to acknowledge the entrance of his sister. The pent up fury at her brother had not let her become affected by the Dementors. If it hadn't, she would have been no use to anybody, curled up in a corner and shaking like a leaf.

Sorora charged right up to him, bent down and slapped him across the face, slicing his cheek open with the sharp edge of her engagement ring. Blood came to the surface and formed a line, the start of which met with his ear. Droplets of blood dripped from his ear onto the collar of his robes and the dank air of the cell stung his open wound.

"You SODDING BASTARD! After all those years that I tried to HELP YOU! This, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

Her voice echoed loudly off the scum covered walls and it seemed to shake him a little from his semi-conscious state, if only for a few moments. 

His eyes travelled slowly up her robes and settled on her charcoal eyes that matched his own.

"Hello Sorora"

He seemed to have trouble focusing and looked away again. His head wobbled slightly like voices in his head were fighting with each other for supremacy.

"HELLO?? Are you insane??!! You don't hello someone whose husband you killed!"

Snape looked up at her again. "Why would I kill your husband?" he slurred. He didn't look puzzled...he looked like a nurse had medicated him up to the eyeballs and he was trying desperately to grasp onto reality.

"Because you do that. That's what you do. You're a Death Eater and you never did change back to our side. You hate me and you go out of your way to make me hate you"

"You've flipped haven't you?" It was almost jovial the way he spoke and it was incensing her. "What has Albus been spiking your drink with?"

"Don't you talk about Albus!" she screamed pointing a finger at him. "You betrayed him just as much as you did me, even more so. He stood up for you over this whole Butterbeer thing but he shouldn't have. He told me to trust you, that you'd never be in league with You Know Who again. What else have you been doing over the years to people at Hogwarts?" She started pacing back and forth resisting the urge to begin pounding him with her fists. It was too soon, she wanted to verbally abuse him before she started beating him. "Two students and a house elf died because of you"

His eyebrow rose up and he shook his head a little. "Students? What are you talking about? How?" He struggled to his feet and swayed slightly.

"The poison killed two Hufflepuffs. They must have been in so much agony those few days as they lay in the hospital wing just waiting to die. That's what you made it for, right? You didn't care who it was though, did you? As long as it was a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw that was wiped out, not your precious Slytherin. Oh no, that would just be SUCH a tragedy. But kill someone from another house, that'll be fine, that'll fit with His plan. Well I hope you're happy. They closed down Hogwarts because of you. Albus refuses to leave and I won't leave either" She looked down at the ground then, emotions hitting her at the exact wrong moment. "Because Julian came back to me there," she whispered.

"I thought you said he was dead"

A resounding crack sounded as she slapped him across the face and he stumbled slightly, a hand raising to his cheek and a surly look coming over his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" 

She ran her hands through her hair and breathed through her nostrils loudly. "He's a...a ghost. You killed him! He told me. He said you tortured him. And I know what that feels like. Your friend Lucius Malfoy showed me plenty of that. Is he sitting in his stupid manor now laughing at me? Did you two have it all planned from the beginning? Your pathetic attempt at trying to make me believe that he looked down on you. Where did you think that would get you?" 

She was clenching and unclenching her fists as she spoke and her fingers itched to grab him around the throat and not let go until his heart stopped beating. The guards at the entrance to Azkaban had taken her wand and all she had were her hands as weapons. As she'd said to Julian earlier, that suited her just fine. 

"But I'm not here for me, I'm here for Julian. He came back to me because he needed his vengeance and I can do it for him"

Snape looked at her in surprise as his head started to clear. This was his little sister, the one that had always been pushed around at school, the one that cowered in front of bullies. The one that had meddled in his life and had blown his cover effectively sentencing him to death all those years ago. She'd been light-weight, fluffy almost, and now here she stood with her hair wild and her eyes filled with death.

With a snarl she leapt at her brother and knocked him to the floor. He cracked his head painfully on the stone floor and cried out. She was laying into him with a punch here and a kick there. Sorora held him down by a heel to his chest as she reached into her robes for something. She produced and sprinkled some dust over his body while chanting an incantation _Cesso agitatio_. It was messier and a little more trouble than a Body Bind curse but it had the same effect. 

She sat down on his chest and calmly wrapped her hands around his throat. Then she started to squeeze.

| + |

**Author's note:** Sorry for the short chapter *cough*hehehe*cough*

**jasmin flower** – I'd have a few words to say to myself too hehe. Do you honestly think I'd kill our darling Severus, just to further the plot? :o) hehehe


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty Four_**

| + |

A dark haired teenage boy flung himself at Sorora knocking her off the prisoner and they skidded across the floor while Snape tried in vain to sit up, coughing and spluttering, but the immobilising spell kept him flat on his back.

Sorora looked dazed and rubbed her head where it had connected with the wall. The boy stood up and dusted his pants off. His burst of courage suddenly disappeared and he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. The toe of his shoe started tracing a circular pattern through the straw on the ground. She looked up at him in shock. "Neville?"

"Y-y-yes Professor. I was walking past and I heard strange noises so I came in and..." he trailed off, clearly uncomfortable to be in the same room as her and recognised for saving a teacher that he was usually terrified of. A choking sound came from Snape and Neville shuffled over (shaking all the while) to pull him into a sitting position. Fishing into his pocket he produced a stalk with a few leaves on it and pushed it into Snape's mouth. Severus was looking at him in a new light. And he was finding it very annoying. His mind was grumbling because his mouth couldn't. _Saved by a dunce! I'll be the laughing stock_.

The brunette looked at him curiously. "What did you give him?" 

"It will counteract whatever you did to him. It's handy to carry some at all times for all sorts of ailments. I may not know a Pogrebin from a stone, Professor, but I know Herbology"

"He's killed people Neville"

"The poison it was'n-" A scraping of shoes on stone alerted them to an old woman clutching a large red handbag standing in the doorway. All three heads spun to look.

Neville gulped and stood up so quickly he almost fell down again. "Gran!"

"What are you doing? Who is this? I thought I told you to stay close behind me! Never know what type you'll run into here" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him out of the door. "Going into an open cell, you could have been killed! Come on now or we'll miss our chance to speak"

"Speak?" Sorora interrupted.

Edna Longbottom looked down her nose at the woman sprawled on the floor. "Not that it's any of your business but the parole hearing for the Lestranges is today. They've been saying something about evidence pointing to them not being involved. All Barty Crouch Jrs doing apparently. What a load of poppycock. We're here to give our two knuts worth. No Death Eater should go free," and she took a long hard look at Snape who now had full range of movement and was glaring at his sister.

"I'd keep the door locked if I were you. Those Dementors aren't foolproof you know. That Sirius Black is still at large," and she bustled down the hall loudly berating Neville for silly acts of heroism. Sorora stared at the doorway not sure of what she'd just witnessed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus stand up and come towards her. She gasped as Snape grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. She never would have guessed he'd had that much strength judging by his appearance. He got up close to her face and snarled.

"Who's controlling you?"

The anger rose up inside of her again, she'd almost forgotten why she was here. "Let GO!" Her fists started beating into him but he held his ground.

Snape relaxed his grip a little and she came away from the wall a bit, then with an almighty yell he shoved her back at the wall again, her back muscles twinging in pain.

"Are you working for him? Doesn't he have the guts to face me himself?" He slapped her hard across the face and she felt tears spring forth. "I WILL NOT be defeated by a MESSENGER!"

She choked through her tears and the pressure on her throat. "W-w-ho are you...t-talking about?"

"VOLDEMORT!" he roared and she closed her eyes tightly as if afraid that he would appear at any moment and strike her dead. "If he wants me dead, he can bloody well do it himself" he released her and she slid to the ground.

"B-b-but you killed Julian. It's his revenge I seek," she tried to get up but he pushed her down with a foot.

"I did not," it was said simply, if only slightly scoffing.

"But he told me. His ghost told me," she looked confused and hurt.

"Your husband was a Slytherin, was he not?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"There wasn't a student that didn't go bad that was in Slytherin. The Dark Lord thinks he can crush not one but two people. Don't you see, he _knows_ you. He knows that you meddle and that you always want to save me. But this time, this thing he's created, it's something you can't get over. It's something that would tear you apart inside. He is using _you_ to do his dirty work and you are so daft you don't even realise it," the familiar sneer was coming back on his face.

"But why would a ghost b-"

"Have you heard of an Apparition Suit? Or cloak as they like to call it now?" she shook her head. "It's properties are similar to that of an Invisibility Cloak. Covered entirely by it the wearer is altered. In the case of an Apparition Cloak it turns you in a spectre, a ghost if you will. They are priceless and only one is known to have survived the Great Wars of the 1700s. I saw it myself years ago. One guess on who has the only remaining one in their possession."

"You Know Who," she whispered, wrapping herself tighter in her cloak as the temperature in the room seemed to drop dramatically. She could hear a far off rattling noise as Dementors drifted passed the open doorway.

"He played you like a harp. I'm surprised you couldn't hear the tune."

"Shut up," she spat. "Julian wouldn't do that to me. He loves me."

"The thrall of the Dark Lord is beyond love. The heart of a true Slytherin would gladly give up love for power."

"As you did."

"Once. But never again."

| + |

Sorora sat quietly in the boat as it fought it's way through the choppy waves towards the coast of Norway. There weren't words to describe how she felt. For one thing, she believed what Severus had told her. As she sat down and thought about it, it started to make some sense. When she'd hit the table across the room he'd jumped back when a table leg almost hit him. A real ghost wouldn't have done that. And he seemed to be tiptoeing around memories she'd spoken of; he didn't seem to be the same Julian she'd married. He was tainted. And the tainting had to be the work of Voldemort.

She tried to keep all the emotion under wraps. Too many times she'd gone head first into something and screwed it up. She breathed deeply and ran through what she was going to do. Pretend like she knew nothing. Tell him it all went to plan. Return to Hogwarts where the relative safety of Dumbledore existed, then confront the lying bastard.

| + |

**Author's note:** And speaking of the delightful Snape-saving Neville – I just started a little fic about him. It's called Permission to Shine and you can find it in my profile if you're interested. It's just got one chapter at the moment and I haven't even started thinking of a second one yet, I'm not entirely sure where it's going either which will be a nice adventure for me. Until Sorora finishes her tap dance in my mind Permission to Shine will be slow going. 

Just in case you were wondering Harry and friends are in research mode (ala the Scooby Gang in Buffy) and have been going around training with Lupin for Dark Arts Defence stuff. We'll get to them in a little bit. Sorry for neglecting them. Oh and Hermione's parents think she is staying at Ron's place and Ron's family thinks he's gone to visit Hagrid as he wants to continue his studies in Care of Magical Creatures. Too many characters! :o)

**Colleen** – how did you know? :o) You'll never see me kill off Severus in a fic, there is no way in heck I could do it! Glad you found Permission to Shine. I swear if you're the only one that reads it that will be enough for me!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty Five_**

| + |

When Sorora returned to the inn she had merely nodded at Julian when he asked if it was done. She'd mumbled that she would meet him back at Hogwarts. Sorora hoped that he hadn't finished with her, cause she hadn't got the chance to start yet. She pinned hope on the fact that he would meet her back at Hogwarts. It was risky but she couldn't have him know that she was suspicious or then she'd miss her chance to take him out. The brunette Apparated from Mo-I-Rana to Copenhagen and almost fell into the harbour as her concentration was slightly off. As she popped all over Europe on her way back home a certain ex-husband of hers made the direct Apparation to a cave outside of Hogsmeade with a passageway into Hogwarts.

He crawled through the rubble piled up in the passageway and his fingers found their way to the wall, feverishly searching over it to find the spot that would make it click. Finally a quiet click was heard and the door shifted inwards slightly.

"Password?" hissed the voice.

"Master" Julian replied and as the stone wall moved to the side he emerged from behind the sofa in Sorora's sleeping quarters. He paced back and forth going over the rest of the plan carefully. She had already killed Snape, it wouldn't be hard to convince her of the rest of it. They were inside Hogwarts – taking out Dumbledore would be a piece of cake.

The door to her bedroom scraped open and she stood there looking at him. The eerie winds in the Forbidden Forest had blown her hair out of it's usual non-descript ponytail. It messily framed her face in bits and pieces and her eyes were brimming with tears. Crocodile tears.

"What a day" she said, almost laughing at her own words. "What a day"

"It's time to rest, my love" He didn't notice her stiffen at those words, my love, but she did.

_It's now or never Sorora. You have to find out the truth. _She struggled towards him, sobbing and holding out her arms for a hug. "Oh sweetie" she gulped down tears. "It's just been so tough. Trying so hard to keep it all stamped down inside, but I'm going to explode. Please just hold me. Please"

Panic showed in his eyes when it became obvious she was getting too close. "Sorora" he started backing away. "You know I can't do that".

But she kept advancing and he kept shuffling backwards until...he tripped over a chair and crashed to the floor. The cloak shifted a bit and a shoe and half a leg were visible in their natural colours.

Her eyes settled on him and she sighed. "So it is true. He was right"

There was no way he could talk his way out of this one, the evidence was so clear. "Who?"

"My brother, the one you sent me to kill. He's very much alive, no thanks to you" Her voice was rising steadily.

"But he's a bad man, we agreed on that. Does he not deserve to die? Those two girls and Jippy, he killed them"

Her frown intensified. "I never told you about Jippy" Then realisation dawned on her. "You killed him didn't you? You were trying to get through to Sev to kill him. What happened to you Julian?"

At this point he totally gave up any semblance of trying to turn her to the dark side. "It is the master's work. We obey him because he is the power. He'll have the whole wizarding world on their knees and then you'll wish you'd joined us"

"Joined you? I don't know where you think my loyalties lie but may I assure you I work for the side of the Light. I may have married you and loved you, but right now I can't feel any of that. My love for you drew me close to the Dark side but I was stopped before I could realise that terrible potential. I can't imagine why I never saw it in you before. I don't understand you anymore Julian. If you were trying to hurt those that loved you, you did an awfully bang up job of it" She sat on the end of the bed and looked at his sprawled figure that still hadn't moved. "Right now I can't see any part of the old Julian there. I've already cried far too many tears these past months for you, I'm not about to start again" He stood up and came over to her, the cloak hood lowered so she could see his face in it's true form, but that did not stop her barrage of questions. "What did he promise you? Money, power? I suppose my brother was right about the Slytherin heart, it will always be true to the Dark side". She didn't notice his hand reach into his pocket but she did notice the wand thrust into her face.

"Speaking of hearts, yours is about to stop"

Her hand came up quickly and it hit the wand, forcing it to be flung across the room behind her. "I don't think so" She punched him in the face, hard and he reeled back. She turned to pick up his wand when from the voluminous robes he plucked a dagger that was still covered in dried blood. Grabbing a handful of her hair he yanked her backwards and pulled the blade up to her throat.

"Au contraire"

"Would you kill your own wife? No matter how evil you've turned could you still do that?" she twisted a little from his grasp and turned to face him. Her eyes pleaded with him, she gathered up any remaining feelings for him that hadn't dissolved and released them through her eyes. The blade was still against her throat but it would be difficult for him to slash at her.

"You're not my wife" he said simply. Even as the words left his mouth Sorora felt a shift in the air. Something wasn't right. She looked on in astonishment as before her eyes a few hairs started to sprout from his cheeks, his stomach filled out more and his eyes turned from a warm brown to a watery blue colour. He shrank a few inches and from the sleeve of his robes came an ominous glow. He glanced nervously at the clock and cursed under his breath. Whoever had a hold of her was most definitely not her husband. 

She gasped in surprised and wrestled herself out of his grip. "Who ARE you?"

"No one you know" he said and a clunk was heard as he dropped to the floor, the dagger falling from his hand, the cloak flung aside as a long tail and a furry body replaced his human features. As he made to scurry out the door she pulled her wand from her pocket and roared the Stunning spell. The rat stopped in mid stride and fell over to one side. She snatched it off the floor and examined it closely noting it was missing a toe. Whoever she held in her hand now knew where her husband was and worked for Voldemort. "Two birds with one stone" she murmured and headed out of her quarters and towards Dumbledore's office.

| + |

**Author's note: **Yay Julian isn't evil! But you already knew that, right? :o) Julian will never turn to the dark side either unless forced to under an Unforgivable Curse. Poor Sorora, she must be tougher than I thought. If it was me I would be in a mental institute by now. As for where Julian is...

**Demoness Yasha** – you want more? I think I can manage that hehe. Glad you're enjoying it so far. I love dark things too. My one-shot original fics tend to be dark and/or angsty. You'd think when I left my teenage years behind I'd stop with the angst, but it appears that angst follows you into your 20s.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty Six_**

| + |

An empty potion bottle sat on the table and a fist came crashing down on it, shattering the glass and sending shards flying. A label fluttered to the floor. Voldemort picked it up and growled. The last of the Imperio Potion Lucius Malfoy had saved for him from Snape's supplies years ago was finished. A bloodied Julian Palgetti was tied to a chair next to the table, groaning slightly and waking up out of the haze that the Unforgivable concoction had put him in. His hair was cut short and jagged in some parts. He spat out some blood and started coughing erratically, Voldemort just whispered a silencing charm so he didn't have to hear it.

It wasn't just the potion that had put him in a bad mood. Wormtail had not returned from his mission with Julian's wife. This could mean one of two things: he had been captured or he had defected. This meant a location change for the operation and now was not the time for a hiccup like this to happen.

He also knew, through a sixth sense that Snape was still alive. His attempts at getting the Dementors on his side had proven futile and so he had no real way of knowing what was what at Azkaban. Although a Daily Prophet report from the failed parole hearing of the Lestranges had brought up an interesting paragraph.

_These known Death Eaters were taken back to their cells with the final words of the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge ringing in their ears. "We cannot forget nor forgive the wrongs these people have done. As for their rants that He has returned – they are completely unfounded! If he had, would he not have rescued them by now?" _

Voldemort smiled at that last sentence. So Fudge did not believe he was back, although he couldn't help noting that he didn't use the feared name at all. The Dark Lord would enjoy the torture he would inflict on the Minister. Cocky, self assured people irked him. His father had been just like that.

He paced up and down the kitchen of the old house he'd taken over outside of Hogsmeade. He had delighted in being so close to Dumbledore without him knowing it but that must change now. He tapped his wand on the edge of the table and thought. He needed a new assistant, someone who was stronger than Wormtail, but who would still cower when the time was right. He also needed a new place to run things from. The Dark Lord grabbed a handful of Self Summoning Floo powder in his fist and threw it at the fireplace. "Lucius Malfoy" he drawled and as an after thought added "and the boy". A few minutes later Lucius and Draco Malfoy came tumbling out of the chimney and landed heavily on the dusty old rug covering the floor.

"Wormtail is no longer"

It took the older Malfoy but a second to adjust to his surroundings and the person that had spoken to him. "He is dead, master?" Lucius bowed his head and bade Draco do the same.

"No, but he will be" Voldemort flicked his wand at them and they stood up promptly. "The boy will be my new assistant. It falls to you to train him, Lucius. I commend you for your work at Hogwarts, both of you, but now it is time to really put the fear of me in the people"

| + |

Hermione bit her tongue in concentration as she poured some liquid into her cauldron. A Potion book entitled _Ixplosive Ingredients Index_ lay open on the stool in front of her.

"Almost finished, Mione?"

"Just need to add a few drops of Erumpent***** horn essence and it needs to simmer for two hours, but then it will be ready" She grabbed the eye dropper bottle containing the last ingredient and carefully added it into the bubbling liquid. Ron hovered over her shoulder, watching. A long column of smoke chased itself out of the nearby open window.

Harry was sitting on a couch near the fireplace with a book, _Daddos Digest of Detrimental Delights_, opened on his lap. Apparently the author was a fan of alliteration but the book could just have easily been called _Daddos God Awful Hexes and Painful Curses for the Sadistic at Heart. _His mouth was moving a mile at minute as he went over the hexes in his mind. Sirius was out and about in his Animagi form sniffing out what he could. Already seven Death Eaters had been captured by Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and three of those had been personally located by Lupin and Black. 

The werewolf was preparing the evening meal when an owl pecked loudly at the window frame. He opened the window, taking the letter from it's beak and sat down at the table to read it. He looked up at Ron who was looking at the owl in interest thinking it looked just like Hermes, Percy's owl.

"Another letter from your folks Ron. Seems Hagrid's last note to them saying you were studying Chimaeras***** got them a little worried and they wanted you to come home. Said it would be safer to send you to Charlie in Romania and have you as an egg washer with the nesting dragons. They were so worried they didn't even address the envelope, just a scribbled R on it"

Ron looked worried as he strode over to take the parchment from the ex-professor's hands. "He didn't tell them where I really was, did he?" He quickly scanned the letter.

"Not as far as I can tell from that" Remus answered pointing at the letter. "They are just concerned that you may come home with a few limbs missing"

Hermione frowned. "Ron where did you tell your parents that you were going?"

"I couldn't very well tell them I was going to hang out with an Azkaban escapee and his best friend now could I? So I told them I was going to study magical creatures with Hagrid" 

"And they didn't think that highly unlikely?" She stood there with her arms folded.

Ron looked away. "No. They were just happy I was still taking an interest in my magical education. They didn't realise Percy was driving me batty"

"Don't you feel a bit guilty about lying to them? I mean in times like these they have a right to know the whereabouts of their son"

"So your parents know exactly where you are, do they?"

She reddened at this comment. "Well, not exactly...but...I-"

Harry looked up from the book in his lap. "I'd be very interested to know that too. What did you tell your parents Hermione?"

"That I was staying at the Burrow"

"Hmmph!"

"Don't you hmmph at me Ronald Weasley – I've read more books than you and I most certainly pay more attention. I don't think I need to point out that I topped the year in every subject that I took. I see myself as better able to handle situations like this than you" It was the old Hermione shining through. The ten year old that had turned up at Hogwarts already better versed in spells than he, a pureblood wizard. The one that had been called an insufferable little know-it-all. The one that from time to time stood on her soap box and really irked them. This was one definitely turning into one of those times.

"Shame you dropped Divination" he said calmly.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"Because" and as he muttered under his breath a flash issued from his wand and hit her full in the stomach, doubling her over. "You would have seen that coming". 

"Ron!" cried Harry. "What did you do?"

"She had a bug up her bum Harry, I had to do it" he said as Hermione straightened up.

All three of them stared at Hermione whose nose had grown about a foot in length and hung oddly from her face.

Her hands were on her hips and she looked very cranky. "Whad exacdly did you thig dis would achiebe?"

Harry and Ron tried not to laugh and covered their mouths with their hands in a lame attempt to cover it up. Remus looked on with interest. "To teach you to keep your nose out of other people's business" the red head managed to say through his mirth.

"Okay, point taken. Counter curse if you would"

"Er...um...that is I...hmmm" Ron was grasping his wand and looking worried. "Don't know it"

"I don't think I need to point out the irony of this situation in respect to my comments earlier" she stated as a flash from Lupin's wand righted her nose.

"Sorry Mione"

"Play time is over Ron. I don't mean to be all serious, but You Know Who is out there and I don't think he'll be stopped by an Engorgement Charm. We're got to spend all our time researching new curses and spells if Harry is going to stand any chance against him"

"I resent that" spoke up Harry. "I've survived so far, haven't I?"

"You said so yourself Harry, he used your blood to resurrect himself. He's had months of lying in wait – he's more dangerous now than he was six months ago and you almost didn't make it back alive then"

"She's right Harry" came Remus's voice from the kitchen. "That is probably Dumbledore's reason for not wanting you to face the Dark Lord. Your blood could become your downfall in the end" The werewolf wondered why Albus had not spoken to him clearly about why Harry should not face the Dark Lord this time. He was like everyone else, using guesswork to get by. However he knew that a valid reason would be forthcoming at some stage so they would just have to wait for it. In the meantime... "Now is the time for a crash course in Dark Arts survival tips. There is no time to waste". He stirred a pot on the stove with his wand and then reached for the ladle. "Now everyone take a seat please, the soup is ready"

"Not Murtlap*** **again?" grumbled Ron.

"I'm afraid so"

| + |

**Author's note:** Looks like this story may blow out to 40 chapters. Crikey! _UP NEXT_ - Dumbledore will be paying Fudge a visit– and he will be surprised by what he finds.

*****All the creatures mentioned in this chapter are from _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_. Here is a short description of each: 

_Chimaera - _Greek: lion's head, goat's body, dragon's tail. Vicious and bloodthirsty. Chimaera eggs are classified as Class A Non-Tradable Goods. Dai Lleweleyn, the famous Quidditch player, was killed by a Chimaera while on holiday in Greece. 

_Erumpent - _This huge African magical beast resembles a rhinoceros. Its horn, which can pierce almost anything, contains a fluid which explodes, destroying what it has hit. Because male Erumpents frequently blow each other up during mating season, the species is somewhat endangered. 

_Murtlap_** - **The Murtlap is a rodent which lives along the seashore. On its back is a growth resembling a sea anemone which when eaten can promote resistance to curses. 

**jasmin flower** – thank you :o) Sometimes I get carried away with twists though and my tales can turn into lame soap opera type stories. Hopefully it won't happen here! 

**Colleen and fish** – hehehe you silly duffer. Then I looked at your review thinking – she's eaten too many people? Oh dear. I'm assuming Peeps are some sort of lolly or something? Right?

**Kaelli Karali** – She's got more kick arse stuff coming up too! :o) But as always, Harry is the hero of this piece so he'll be getting line honours when it comes to the end.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty Seven_**

| + |

Dumbledore knocked firmly on the hard wood door that had _Cornelius P. Fudge – Minister of Magic_ engraved into the middle panel. The knock sounded strangely one sided and almost tinny. He pressed an ear to the door and listened. No sound came from within which was very odd. Surely there would be the shuffling of papers, or a tick of a clock, but there was nothing. He checked his pocket watch to make sure he was on time. 

"7 seconds to spare" he said under his breath as the door creaked slowly inwards allowing him entry. Papers were littered all over the floor in the entrance hall and he picked his way through them carefully as a dull white light crackled over his body indicating a silencing charm was broken. The mere hint of wind swirled at the bottom of his robes. He turned to face the doorway leading to Fudge's desk when he was blinded by a bright green flash that engulfed the whole room. The last letters of a terrible spell met his ears "..._rdre_" and a sharp popping sound of someone Apparating out in a hurry.

A cracking sound was heard and the room shook as smoke fluttered around the ceiling in great clouds. A quick wave of his wand cleared up the air and Dumbledore found himself staring at Cornelius Fudge sitting in his leather desk chair. He was staring back at Albus...but there was no life in his eyes. On the desk in front of him was a copy of the Daily Prophet from a few days ago. Three words from one sentence had been highlighted and they reflected themselves across the man's face in a macabre way. _He has returned_.

Dumbledore sighed "I guess you believe it now" was all he said. He picked up a few of the papers that were arranged haphazardly around the desk. There were piles and piles of documents, some halfway to the ceiling. One lot that seemed to be smoking slightly was labelled Complaints. It was three stacks high and as Dumbledore reached for one it exploded in anger. A few pieces of parchment were under the label Praise. Fudge had not had a good innings of being Minister – it appeared that the pressures of running a government institution had taken it's toll on him and he'd fallen into an idealised world, not willing to take in new thoughts and ideas. Dumbledore leant forward to close the eyelids of the startled looking dead man while offering another sigh as a prayer.

A few people that looked suspiciously like Unspeakables rushed into the room with their wands trained on what seemed to be the present threat.

The one closest to him lowered her wand immediately when she noticed who it was. "Albus"

"Kathryn" he said matter-of-factly.

"What happened here? I was coming back to the office when a terrified panic rose up through the crowd. They were pointing at the Ministry and I could scarcely believe what I was seeing in the sky" her colleague Nicholas was nodding his head along with her as she told her tale.

Dumbledore pointed at the scorch mark in the ceiling that was still smoking slightly. "If my thinking is correct then, right now above this very roof glitters the Dark Mark?"

Kathryn nodded her head vigorously and her throat moved in a nervous gulp. "Then he _is_ back"

"I am afraid so. And poor Cornelius was the first one to be made a spectacle of" He stepped away from the desk so that the Unspeakables could look upon their former employer.

They both gasped and held a hand in front of their mouths. Fudge may well have been murdered with the Killing Curse but Voldemort had had his fun first. It was not a pretty sight.

"He has declared war again" said Nicholas quietly. "An attack on the Ministry is an attack on the very wizarding community, but with our Minister gone who will unite us?"

As if on cue a pale grey dove fluttered in through a hole n the shattered glass of the window. It landed on the desk and tottered over to the still form slumping in the chair. It pressed it's beak into a crease in Fudge's upturned palm and as it did so the feathers slowly disappeared from it's body and the dove transformed into a large parchment scroll. The words _Last Will & Testament_ were scrawled across the flap in blood red ink.

Albus turned away from the other two and removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes gently. He waited for one of the others to open it. The old wizard didn't need to read it as he already knew what it said. Under the lines about claims by family members was another paragraph titled – MINISTRY CLAUSE.

_In the event of my untimely death due to a Dark uprising (whilst still in the position of Ministry of Magic) the duties of the Minister shall [pursuant to Clause 561 b (ii)] fall to one Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump et al._

Kathryn gasped again as her reading caught up with what was running through Dumbledore's head. "Albus it says that-"

"I know what it says"

"Well aren't you going to-"

"No" he said firmly. "I will not take command of this Ministry. I know exactly what that clause is and I choose to ignore it. For too many years Fudge has run this Ministry like a clown at the circus. No proper security measures, no screening processes, the man sent me owls every day of his term because he didn't know what it took to run an operation like this. I'm surprised it hadn't come apart at the seams before now" He was pacing the floor and gesturing wildly with his wand. "I don't know how he managed to survive as long as he did. Therefore there is only one thing I can do". He clicked his fingers and Fawkes appeared from what seemed to be thin air. "The time of the Ministry is over. The Order of the Phoenix has begun"

| + |

**Author's note:** _Coming soon_ - Dumbledore will actually give Harry a legitimate reason why he doesn't want him to come up against Voldemort. Enough of this dilly-dallying around.

**CrinkleCutRuffles** – Harry does still care about Dumbledore, he's just not all that happy with him at the moment. As Sárince said – it's a teenage thing. Yep that cloak was the one Harry read about – glad you noticed. :o) It comes up later anyway. Hermione's potions are explosive, but they are more to blast walls away and things like that if you find yourself wand-less. I'm glad you're happy with the way it's going and I hope it will be 40 chapters, it's a nice round number anyhow!

**Colleen** – cheer away! Sorry I didn't write the actually torturing, but you can imagine the pain! Peeps sound delicious! And altogether evil hehehe. Yum.

**labrisa** – Oh yeah baby! With the curse I thought I better inject a bit of fun into the story. I have to keep remembering that they are still teenagers, and not 30 year olds or something :o)

**S****á****rince **– Arrrgghhh, she's back! Just jokes :o) Your questions are surprisingly logical and insightful to the vision I have for the story, even if you're not intending to make them like that :o) Yeah sonor means sound/noise in Latin. I always think a little dyslexic when I read Sonora and it makes me think of snoring and big noses (I have a big nose and I snore, hence the connection). 

- I tend to put up a chapter a week for this story (usually on Thursday or Friday) so if you check on those days you'll get something new to read. Rambling reviews are a fabulous reward! I can't believe I have 73 reviews, that's the most I've ever gotten, must not let it get to my head hehe.

- Neville's Gran didn't want to wear the hat in Azkaban, she thought the filth would engulf it :oP No permanent damage to Snape's brain, he's just a bit wonky for a bit, combine that with sibling hatred and you're got one paranoid man. But I think he's always been a bit paranoid. He knows how deceptive the Dark Lord can be, so he's always on the lookout for suspicious circumstances.

- Peter? Yeah :o) Kinda obvious, eh?

- With the cursing, I thought it might be like that in the wizarding world. It's all easily reversible so it's all easily forgotten in my opinion.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty Eight_**

| + |

The unexpected visit from Dumbledore had left them all in a bit of shock. The three ex-students and their mentors sat around the table in the kitchen reading with interest letters from Mister Weasley and Hagrid who had both been given new roles in the Order.

"I can't believe Dumbledore overthrew the Ministry," said Harry more to himself than the whole group.

Sirius was nodding matter-of-factly. "I can't say I'm all that sad at Fudge being gone, I wasn't too fond of him last time we met."

"Well that is to be expected – you are a wanted man in the wizarding world"

"The Order of the Phoenix is going to overthrow the charges though, right? I mean, Dumbledore is in control of law and order now. You can stop sneaking around like a...well, like a dog Padfoot. It should be easy as pie."

"Mmm, pie. Lemon meringue pie? Cause I could go a bit of pie right now."

"Stop thinking with your stomach."

"At least I think with something other than my brain...which can get ever so dreary."

"Oh really, that is so childish, do you ever come up with anything new? Honestly."

Suddenly Remus's head shot up and his nose twitched. "Shut up you two!" he growled. 

Sirius looked alarmed. "What is it Moony?"

"I can smell an enemy."

The three ex-Hogwarts students pulled their wands out and pointed them towards the door. Sirius took his Animagus form and sniffed, nodding his head in agreement with Lupin.

"It's Wormtail," Remus said blankly. Harry felt the anger rise up inside of him. That snivelling little rat! "He's not alone" Ron gulped but his wand held firm.

A knocking at the door caused them all to jump involuntarily. Hermione was reminding herself of hexes under her breath. It wasn't the commanding knock of a man out for blood nor was it the timid tappings of a neighbouring witch come to borrow a cup of asphodel. It was just a knock. There was a pause as the person on the other side of the door waited for an answer and then it came again.

"Hello? Mister Lupin? Are you home? My name is Sorora Palgetti, I'm a friend of Albus."

Harry relaxed as did his two best friends. Sirius however rose his heckles and growled deeply.

Hermione put her hand out to pat Padfoot on the head. "It's okay Sirius – she's a friend."

As she spoke he morphed back into human form. "She smells like Snape," he wrinkled his nose up. "I don't trust her."

"That's because she is Snape. Or rather she is a Snape – she's his sister."

The ex-professor's voice came through the wooden door again. "Harry? Are you in there? Will you tell them to let me in, please? It's rather cold out here."

Harry looked at Remus. "I trust her. Let her in."

Sirius looked livid. "NO!" he said in a hoarse whisper. "Wormtail is with her – we can smell him. I'd much rather blast the door and it's knocker to smithereens than let him in here. I don't trust this woman Harry. It could be an ambush. The entire Death Eater force could be outside that door."

Harry looked at his godfather carefully, but felt it was his decision to make. "We'll deal with it once we open the door. Ron, Hermione – stunning spells at the ready."

Harry's wand threw open the door to reveal the former professor holding a large bulky package wrapped in brown paper and what appeared to be a dead rat clenched tightly in her left hand. A bag was on the ground at her feet. Sirius rushed at her and knocked her to the ground before she had a chance to do anything. 

"Ow" she cried as her head connected with the doorframe. He gruffly wrenched Wormtail out of her hand and returned to his seat at the kitchen table. Hermione kneeled down next to Sorora and helped her to her feet.

"He's not dead – just stunned," Sorora pointed out as she looked over at Sirius. She didn't seem to want an apology for his behaviour although Hermione seemed to be bursting to demand one.

"Where did you find him?"

"He found me actually"

She pushed some hair strands behind her ear and breathed out deeply. Hermione noticed how drained she looked and offered her a seat. With a glare at Sirius and Remus that clearly said 'Leave the poor woman alone can't you see she's tired' the Gryffindor girl bustled about in the tiny kitchen. Soon a cup of tea was resting in Sorora's hands and she was sipping it gratefully.

Remus was sitting on a nearby chair, right on the edge, as if any moment he could pounce. Sirius was holding the still unconscious Wormtail by the back of the neck and looking him over closely. "Alright then. Where did he find you?"

"It's rather a long story. I'll start from the beginning shall I?"

"Very well."

"My husband Julian Palgetti is an Auror."

Remus opened his mouth slightly as if remembering something.

Sorora looked at Remus with a frown. "Did you know him?"

"The name is familiar. I believe he was a few years below us at Hogwarts. A Slytherin if I remember correctly."

"Yes. Well early last year he was set on a mission to Kazakhstan with five of his fellow Aurors. They were searching for dark mystical dangers. He couldn't go into too much detail about it with me just in case. Their group became separated from each other and Julian disappeared. I didn't hear from him for six months but I didn't believe he was dead, just deep undercover. The night of the Butterbeer poisoning I thought I saw Julian in the hallway but just thought I was going crazy. A little while later he appeared in my bedroom, a ghost. For weeks he would come and I would talk with him and it was lovely. I felt like he wasn't really dead, that my husband was still there. Then he dropped a bombshell – he said that Severus had killed him."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"So I headed to Azkaban to kill my brother," Ron raised an eyebrow. "But Neville came from nowhere and stopped me," Ron raised his other eyebrow, "I spoke with Severus and he figured out pretty quickly what had been going on. An Apparation cloak was being used to shroud my judgement"

"Of course," exclaimed Hermione, "We read about those in Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Professor Figg took the class."

"The only one known to still exist is owned by You Know Who. So I headed back to Hogwarts to confront Julian in his betrayal of not only the wizarding world but his own wife. He attacked me and tried to kill me and then he changed...the Polyjuice potion ran out and he turned into Pettigrew. I didn't know who he was and he was almost too quick for me as he took Animagus form and scampered towards the door but I stunned him. Then I took him to Albus and he told me the story. How Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James Potter, how he killed all those Muggles in the street. I never knew your parents Harry but I used to curse Sirius Black's name every Halloween, we all did," She turned to look at the man who was still holding tightly to the rat. "I'm sorry Mister Black."

He didn't return her smile. Years of torment at the hands of Dementors and his own memories of failure had caused him to be suspicious at everything. "So you're expecting us to believe that story and that Dumbledore trusted you with bringing Wormtail here?"

"Well, I got him here didn't I?"

He relaxed slightly at this comment. "Touché"

"Albus thought it best that I bring him here to you and Mister Lupin while he confronted the Minister about the recent happenings. If Fudge had gotten a hold of Pettigrew he would just throw him straight in gaol and we would get no answers whatsoever. Albus thought he might be instrumental to your research into You Know Who's plan and indeed whereabouts."

"Or we could just kill him," said Sirius calmly.

| + |

**Author's note:** _Coming soon_ – Sorora comes up against an old enemy and two more people arrive at the cottage to help out.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Twenty Nine_**

| + |

An unbreakable jar with holes in the top (courtesy of Hermione) sat on the mantelpiece with a fat, terrified rat in it. At least three times a day he would squeak loudly and push the jar over in an attempt to escape, but would just end up rolling around on the floor until Sirius ranted and raved that Peter was lucky they hadn't killed him yet. That stopped the rat from trying to escape and he sat and chewed at his own tail for a good part of the day. His presence in the household had shifted the dynamic and everyone seemed more focussed and more determined to nip this threat in the bud. Number one on the agenda was to find locations of known Death Eaters and catch them by surprise, so they could 'throw their sorry arses in gaol' as Ron had put it. A tip off by anonymous crow (owls were too obvious) led the group to a house just outside of Hogsmeade. It wasn't far from Hogwarts which seemed to raise further suspicions that this lead was one worth following. Remus and Hermione searched around the garden to make sure there were no unexpected traps or magic barriers while Sirius and Ron kept watch at the front and back of the house respectively. Sorora and the Boy Who Lived headed in through the back door with their wands drawn and into the kitchen.

A cauldron sat on the ashes of a fire and something looked congealed in the bottom of it. Harry caught a whiff and screwed up his nose. "Not very pleasant. My guess is they cleared out a few days ago"

"They may have left a clue of some sort. We'll continue the search. You head into the dining room and I'll tackle upstairs" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Okay" Harry agreed and just as he made to push open the swing door to the dining room he heard a shuffling coming from the basement. With a point of his wand he indicated to Sorora that he would investigate. "Probably a rat" he mouthed as he disappeared down the dark hole.

The stone steps didn't exactly muffle normal footsteps but he was glad for the insight of wearing his running shoes that day. The rubber on the soles absorbed any unnecessary noise and he swiftly descended the steps. There were a number of large crates at the bottom of the staircase that blocked the view of the rest of the room. He heard the shuffling noise again, and darned not breath as it might give away his location. Making sure he had a secure grip on his wand, he peeked his head around the nearest crate. A blonde haired teenager was pocketing something and looking around the room as if scanning it clues like a Muggle detective.

"Malfoy"

The Slytherin spun around and his eyes flashed at Harry. "What are you doing here, Scarhead?" he snarled.

"Investigating a lead. And look what I found" He pointed his wand at the blonde boy.

Malfoy smirked, as he always did. "You think I'm scared of you? That's a laugh. Do you think any of us are scared of you? You'll never survive this war, Potter. He's got big plans for you"

"Doesn't he always? Try something original Malfoy, I've heard it all"

"He's more powerful than ever. How does that make you feel, Potter? He will reduce you to dust in seconds. Now that He is back you and the Mudbloods and the Muggles, you don't stand a chance. Not even with that fool Dumbledore leading you"

"So you've become a Death Eater like your father then"

"I have joined the ultimate power if that is what you mean. Us Death Eaters no longer have any reason to hide. Now that He is back for good, authority and meddlers will fall. We will control you all...if you aren't already rotting in a grave somewhere that is"

A clatter of footsteps on the stairs alerted their attention to Sorora who had just appeared around the crates was looking at the younger Malfoy with loathing. "Draco" she spat out.

"Hello there, Professor" he said pleasantly. "I was wondering when I'd run into you again. Father's been refreshing my memory of late. Heard some wonderful things about you. Been to any good torturings lately? I know I have" He smiled an evil smile and then without warning hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. She felt instantly to the ground, cracking both knees on the hard floor. Draco raised his voice above the screams coming from her mouth as Harry stood frozen in shock. "Father still laughs about it, you know. Thinks fondly on it. The torture of Snape's stupid little sister...mind and body. It was my favourite bed time story growing up" Finally Harry shook the shock and leapt into gear, knocking Malfoy over and grabbing his wand in the process. With his concentration broken the Curse was lifted and she knelt there shaking, her top lip quivering.

Harry looked over at her. "Professor – are you okay?" He expected a nod but it did not come. She dropped onto the floor and drew her knees up to her chest. Terror flooded her eyes and she started to rock back and forth muttering to herself. Draco used this momentary distraction to Apparate.

Harry felt the slight breeze and turned. "Bloody hell! He's gone" Looking down at his hands he saw a welt on his fingers from when Malfoy had snatched the wand back suddenly. The dark magic infecting the wand had caused it. "Since when did he learn to Apparate?" Harry moved towards Sorora and as he did Hermione came running down the stairs in a panic. 

"Harry! Are you behind there? HARRY!" she shouted. "We think we may know where You Know Who is. Sirius picked up a scent"

Harry looked glum. "Let me guess, the Malfoy Manor?"

The surprised could be heard in her voice. "How did you know? Well anyway, obviously there is some underground facility that we're not aware of and that must be whe-" Hermione finally came into view and could see what Harry was looking at. "Professor!" The girl fell to the ground next to Sorora and looked her over critically. "Harry, what happened?"

"Malfoy hit her with the Cruciatus Curse" 

Hermione looked up sharply. "Draco? He was here?"

"Yeah. Appeared to be looking for something. He was here a few moments ago but he Apparated out" Sorora startled him by shrieking and beginning to claw incessantly at her stomach. "It hit her really badly, Hermione. When Voldemort inflicted it on me it was the most excruciating thing I'd ever felt. The pain was unbearable and there was still echoes of it hours after – but I don't think Draco did it the normal way"

His best friend frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He put his own twist on it. He mentioned something about his father torturing her years ago. He used a different method – mind and body he said. I think Draco pushed her over the edge"

Hermione waved her hand in front of the older witch's face. The eyelids fluttered and she let out a little cry of pain. 

"She sees something. She's concentrating on something that we can't see, it isn't really here, but she thinks it is. He put images in her head" 

A fresh peal of screams issued from the woman and the Prefect looked up at Harry in horror as Sorora scrambled across the room and started banging her head into the wall.

"Harry, I think she's reliving it all"

| + |

They arrived back at the cottage to discover Madam Pomfrey and two other people that looked familiar, Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher. Arabella was enlarging the lounge room to fit three more beds in while Mundungus was brewing some hot water on the stove for tea and hot chocolate. A brace of letters were sitting on the kitchen table, many of which had been opened. One floated into Sirius's hand and as he skimmed it quickly he looked up at Mundungus who pointed to the back room and nodded. Harry's godfather leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Dumbledore needs to speak with you Harry, he says it extremely important" Harry looked put out.

"Mind you pay attention to Albus" interjected Mundungus. "Young wizards are always going off half-cocked and not respecting the opinions of those older and wiser. Why, in my day-"

"Okay, where do I need to go?"

"Mundungus has set up the fireplace in the back room, Dumbledore'll be there in about 10 minutes. Take a cup of hot chocolate with you" he pushed a warm mug into Harry's hands and bid him leave. 

Harry sat down on an overstuffed chair and tried to get comfortable. The sounds of Sorora screaming were still imprinted into his mind and he tried to shake it. The fire crackled warmly and invitingly at him. He thought he saw one of the flames wink at him and then seem to twinkle a little. Slowly the head of Albus Dumbledore formed and settled itself into the grate.

"Good afternoon Harry"

"Hallo sir" Harry half smiled, wondering if he was going to be told off again. "I hope you're not going to try and convince me to give up what I'm doing"

"Not entirely Harry, I have a very serious topic to talk about. It involves your future and the future of the wizarding world"

Harry leaned forward and the fire danced in his deep green eyes. "Go on"

"The existence of both you and Lord Voldemort are tantamount to the existence of this world as we know it. You've seen the difficulties we face now during the uprising. Imagine what it would be like if you were to die? The balance of power will spin out of control. If you die the Dark side will engulf us all and there will be no hope of resistance, no matter how hard we fight"

"I don't understand, sir. How can all of this rely on me? I'm just Harry Potter – it may be a famous name, but there isn't anything all that special about me"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "And that is where you are wrong, I'm afraid. Harry, you are the sole living heir of Godric Gryffindor"

"Me? The Heir of Gryffindor" Harry's eyes widened as he took in all this new information. "So...so that's why Voldemort killed my parents – and why he is trying to kill me. It's to get rid of the lineage"

"Yes, Harry"

"Why didn't you tell me all this before"

"You've had so much to deal with already. Could you honestly say that the fate of the wizarding world would rest easily on your shoulders?"

"No" he admitted. "I'm sorry. I have been acting rather stupid lately, haven't I?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Bravery comes in many forms, just be sure it does not lead to foolish ventures"

"Why is it that the balance of power will be upset if the Gryffindor heir is killed? What about the heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? Don't they factor in?"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Voldemort has already taken care of that. No doubt he wanted to see how that would effect the situation. It did not. Like yourself, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were not just Hogwarts students. They carried a long and important history inside of them"

"But he left me to the last?"

"Yes, but Harry you cannot kill him nor can anyone. If you do the unbalance will break the community apart. Each world needs evil to be evident so that it may exist. If you take it away then the unpredictability of the people left to their own devices could be catastrophic"

"So we fight him but we can't defeat him?"

"Defeat has many definitions, only one of which includes death. We will defeat him Harry, but we must be careful that he does not defeat us in the process. Defeat can be a terrible game played in the mind Harry, so I ask that you step back from the fray. I do hope you heed my warnings this time. You may continue your work with the others, but you cannot launch yourself into the spotlight so that Voldemort may easily find you. It may not always be appreciated, but the work done by those behind the battlelines is sometimes the most vital" and his face faded from the flames.

| + |

**Author's note:** I know, it's been done – but with Harry being the Heir of Gryffindor it sure explains why Voldemort would want to kill him. And I like it when Sorora goes nuts...making your characters suffer is the perk of being a writer hehe.

**Colleen** – I didn't know that. Call me stupid but what's trans-fat? Our government just released it's new budget and I now get $4 more a week in my pay packet due to tax cuts. *sarc* Gee, um thanks, let's break out the champagne. Idiots.

**labrisa** – Well I hadn't planned to kill him, but maybe I'll do it just for you cause you love the story :o) Harry won't do it though, no matter how much he wants to – that would be crossing a line that I don't think he should cross because there would be too much fall out from it. Bucket loads of angst for instance. He actually does something in the last chapter that he gets worried about though, but it's nowhere near as bad as killing. In my opinion anyway. A certain other character in this story might disagree.


	30. Chapter Thirty

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Thirty_**

| + |

Hermione scribbled on a piece of parchment that was covered with words and diagrams already, Ron tried to crack a joke in the tense atmosphere, Harry was seated on one of the beds polishing his wand.

Remus was talking to Madam Pomfrey about the treatment of the now sleeping Sorora. They had dragged her out of the old house with screams still on her lips. She'd spent two hours pounding her head into a wall on their return. Hermione had muttered a cushioning charm so it would not hurt her. Madam Pomfrey had said it was best to let her get it all out and not to continue to repress it. After a while they had to issue a silencing charm too, the noise was unbearable. It appeared that she'd worn herself out and now she lay on the rumpled couch under a knitted blanket. Her mouth was open and she snored, but not loud enough to warrant another silencing spell. She murmured of horrible memories long ago. Remus say by her side trying to lure details out of her that might help them. After a time Poppy dripped some dreamless sleep potion into her mouth when it became clear that the horror of memories would not gain Remus much access to information.

Sirius sat at the table with a parchment scattered with the information he had managed to extract from Wormtail. It wasn't much, but it was a start. He had screamed blue murder when Sirius reverted him to human form and at first refused to answer anything. It had taken extreme self control for the tall man not to strangle the traitor with his bare hands. A few carefully placed spells and enchantments had opened him up a little but for now he was back to being a rat in a jar. 

Arabella and Mundungus were duelling in the back room. Small explosions and cries of "Put that back on woman, or I'll fall over" could be heard occasionally. 

Remus came back to the table and sat down with a sigh. "Poppy says she's still in shock, it could be hours or even days before her comprehension will come back. Malfoy knew she was a weakness. I wish she'd told us about her past, we might have been prepared for it. We need her to snap out of this and quickly. From what I've heard in her incoherent babble she has been in Lucius's compound. She will know the inner workings of it or at least more than we can ascertain at the moment"

"But how will we get inside? He's bound to have all sorts of Dark barriers up to protect it from outside"

"Then we need to set a trap. We need bait. Harry?"

Harry looked up from his wand and inner turmoil flickered in his eyes as his courage and loyalty collided. "I can't, it's too dangerous Dumbledore said that-"

"It's okay Harry, we just need some of your hair"

"My hair?"

"For the Polyjuice Potion. One of us will take it to look like you and once Lucius captures us we can tear apart the facility from within. We'll break down the magical barriers he has in place and then once it's clear we can stage a full blown attack." Arabella and Mundungus had just entered the room and pulled up chairs to join the discussion. Mundungus was looking flustered and like he was ready to stage a full blown attack on people who started important conversations when he was not in the room. Arabella was the first one to speak however.

"That's where we come in, dear. We'll make sure there are Aurors and Dark Arts Defence League members around the property in small groups and once we get the word we'll attack" said Arabella with confidence. "Fortunately for us most of the law enforcement from the Ministry have agreed to join Dumbledore's Order and they _are_ people you can trust. It would be a lot tougher if they had refused"

Hermione frowned and started to see cracks in the plan. "Hang on a second, if Mister Malfoy sees the person pretending to be Harry out in the open won't he just kill him on sight?" Harry was nodding along with this and although not showing it, was feeling a little worried.

"I don't think so. He won't kill you because he knows Voldemort would kill him if he took the glory away"

"Right, so one of you dresses up like me and then Mister Malfoy drags you back to his dungeon"

Ron snorted with laughter and murmured something about Harry being a damsel in distress. The others seemed to ignore him although he did raise a half smile from Hermione.

"Well who is it going to be?"

Sirius sat up straighter in his seat and cleared his throat as if to answer. But he was interrupted by a voice that came from outside of the circle.

"I'll do it" said the voice from the couch. Sorora was sitting up and looking lucid. Poppy was pressing her wand to various parts of the brunette's body to check that all was running fine again. She nodded at Lupin and he nodded back. There was no denying the determination she was emitting. Mental disturbances be damned...she wanted to get her hands on Lucius Malfoy!

They all swallowed their shock of seeing her back to normal and Mundungus conjured up a chair for her to sit at the table.

Sirius spoke first, a hint of scepticism in his voice. "Can you handle it?"

"Yes" She looked him straight in the eye. "That bastard won't even see it coming"

Hermione looked up from some notes she'd been making on a scrap of parchment. "Well we better start right away Professor. There's no telling what they can do in a month"

"We won't need a month Hermione" said Sorora as she reached into her travel bag. She plucked a bottle out of it that was filled with a murky substance. The trio recognised it right away. "Polyjuice Potion - I like to keep a supply on me. You never know when you're going to need it, being an Auror's wife it has come in handy more than once!"

"Right" Harry said, "So when do we do this?"

"I'll need a day's preparation, brush up on a few hexes and what not. I'll need someone to head out now and scout the area around Malfoy Manor with possible escape routes and places to take cover in case this goes wrong and I can't Apparate"

"I can do that" spoke up Sirius. "They won't pay attention to a stray dog"

"Excellent. Okay, um, best to do it in the evening as well for all conditions"

Ron raised his hand. "Professor he could take my Omnioculars and get some instant pictures so you can plan it out step by step with visuals" He fumbled in his bag as he spoke and plonked them on the table in front of Black. 

"Great thinking, Ron. That'll be really helpful" Sorora said gratefully. 

Sirius pushed back his chair and picked up what Ron had offered. "I'll be back soon". He Apparated out with the Omnioculars strung around his neck.

Mundungus looked around at the rest of them as if he'd just woken up from a dream. You could almost see the little light bulb turn on above his head. He sat up very straight and commenced barking orders. "Right you lot, time to get serious. Now Arabella you take Sorora to Arthur. Dumbledore's put him in charge of putting a strong team together for this occasion. Depending on what young Sirius comes back with will depend what action to take. We don't want to run into this unprepared like a bunch of school children so make sure they cover every angle. Er, Poppy best you go with them to make sure Mrs Palgetti doesn't do her nut again" Sorora took the comment quite well and only looked slightly offended. "I've got a very important meeting to attend now – Remus you take care of this lot and make sure they don't sit on their bums all evening and teach them something worthwhile would you. Right" and with a wonky sounding pop he too disappeared muttering something about ear wax.

Remus also seemed renewed by the plans and quickly took charge. "Okay Harry, I want you and Ron to begin testing each other on your deflection charms. You won't be involved in the operation tomorrow but my little house isn't a prison, it is still vulnerable to attack. Hermione you-" but as he looked at her she was already at the pantry sorting through the smaller bottles and pouring various potion selections into them, ready for use. "um...continue that. Good. I want to prepare a few magical barriers and a few emergency measures in case you get into trouble. Our work hasn't gone unnoticed in the Death Eater circles...there is talk. If Dumbledore didn't have his spies we would probably all be dead by now"

| + |

**Author's note:** Talk about pressure!! I have this urge to start churning out the rest of the chapters and stop going to work so I can do it. It's 23 days, four hours, 49 minutes and 33 seconds until the release of the Order of the Phoenix (as of this posting) and I said I'd have this finished by the release! Because there is no way I'll want to work on this when a new book is out. Plus one of my oldest friends has started reading this now (must have had a lot of time on her hands) and she said it was pretty good so pressure escalates to make it great! Hi Ann – would it kill you to review? KIDDING! :o)

**Colleen** – Oh it's in Oreos, enough said! When I went to see the replica of the Diagon Alley set I wore my Lord Voldemort t-shirt. The guide looked at me and said (fake English accent and all) "I don't think I care for your shirt" I just gave him a death stare and said "I don't care" in all my mustered up evil glory :o) Of course I was also carrying a Gryffindor backpack but he didn't notice that hehe. I've decided to wear my Quidditch jumper when I go to buy the book. I'm also thinking of making up a Ballycastle Bats t-shirt to wear. As if I didn't already have enough HP merchandise :o)

**labrisa **– Sorora's a tough (sometimes squishy and mushy) cookie (with added trans-fat)...she'll fight through it. Hehehe Hair of Gryffindor. But he has Butt of Slytherin and Arm of Ravenclaw, not to mention Leg of Hufflepuff. Sorry, I shouldn't tease – I do a lot of typos.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Thirty One_**

| + |

The pants were about two inches too short and the shirt was tight across her chest. The shoes flopped a bit on her small feet and the plain glass spectacles on her nose seemed heavy. Remus handed her a bubbling cup of Polyjuice Potion and she pinched her nostrils shut as the concoction went straight down her throat. A few seconds of coughing and spluttering and then the process began. Sorora's hair appeared to suck itself back into her head rapidly and darkened to match Harry's shade. The eyes lightened to a sparkling green and a scar appeared on her forehead. She lost a bit of height and then suddenly the rest of her was all Harry. They stood staring at one another like clones that had just discovered they were not alone.

"How do I look?" asked Sorora-Harry.

"It's like a mirror" replied the real Harry. "A weird mirror. Don't scrunch your nose up like that, it doesn't look like me"

"Okay, how's this?" and the face split into a classic Harry grin from ear to ear.

"Perfect," laughed Ron. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they were in the middle of a war. Arabella came in with a thick stick transfigured to look just like Harry's wand.

"Are you sure you can do this, dear? Do you really want to do this?"

"I used to think I couldn't do it. The mere thought of Lucius Malfoy made me cringe, but now? Now I think I can handle it. Everything I've gone through the past few weeks has been building up to it. I have to do this" Remus patted her on the shoulder in encouragement. "I'm just there to break down the barriers, once I do that it's up to you and the Order to take them all out"

"Send the Order's signal into the air if you get into trouble. Remember C_anor Corusco_" as he spoke a small version of the sign shone above their heads. It was a phoenix with it's mouth open in song, golden light pouring out from within.

She nodded and then Apparated out. She appeared in an field down the road from Malfoy Manor which lay on the edge of town in all it's dark, creepy glory. Her memory wanted to flash back to 20 years ago but she stamped it down in frustration. "Not now" she muttered under her breath. "Hold it together Sor, you can do this"

She, or rather 'Harry' had taken only two steps before a wand blast set her on her arse. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" the voice coming out the shadows was not at all familiar to Sorora, although when the light shone on his face she recognised it. He worked at the Ministry. Now what was it he did again? Her eyes darted to his hand that was bloody and covered with chunks of fur. Nearby a dead Niffler lay on the ground. _That's right, Macnair. Puts down Magical Creatures for a living. Sadistic bastard. Great, just perfect._

"Harry Potter...you seemed to have stepped into the dragon's lair as it were"

She had to bite her tongue. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"This is our town, a poor place to visit for the likes of you"

"I go where I'm needed"

His laugh was horrible. Loud and far too open mouthed. His breath stank of different kinds of meat, possibly raw meat. He rubbed a hand across his lips as if remembering the last meal with delight. A fat hand shot out and grabbed 'Harry' by the arm almost crushing the bones. "Someone has been looking for you" He Stunned the boy and started dragging him towards Malfoy Manor. All was going according to Sorora's plan...except the unconscious part.

| + |

Sorora was not sure how long she'd been out for but suddenly thoughts came rushing back to her as a voice spoke "_Enervate_"

Her eyes focused on the man standing before her, Lucius Malfoy. To her relief she did not shiver and she didn't turn away from him either. Her eyes, or rather Harry's, stayed focused on a spot somewhere in between his eyebrows.

"Dumbledore gives you more credit than you are owed. Wandering around by yourself with no degree of protection, what _were _you thinking? A foolish attempt at disabling as many as you could on the sly? Really Mister Potter...did you think we could be taken so easily?"

"No" Sorora-Harry found herself replying. "I was after a showdown actually"

Lucius was pacing back and forth in front of her and she took the chance to scan around the room for vulnerabilities. "Oh really? Well I am flattered". There were several tables set up with bubbling cauldrons and a large cage in the corner that although slightly rusty still looked fairly strong and capable of holding even a Hippogriff at bay. There was only one other chair in the room and it was blocking the entrance to another room...one that she remembered as being filled with chains and sharp metal objects. She turned a little green at the prospect. Another doorway with it's heavy door appeared to be locked. She didn't know what was behind that door...it hadn't been there last time. "The _great_ Harry Potter wishes to duel with Lucius Malfoy, does he?"

"No actually" she lied through her teeth "I was after You Know Who"

"He's not here. Perhaps I could take a message? Dear Dark Lord, Mister Potter dropped in to see you. Please be sure to kill him next time you see him. Regards Lucius. I think that would be sufficient"

Surprised not to find herself tied to the chair Sorora reached into the pocket of Harry's robes and fumbled around a bit. Lucius laughed. "You think me that absentminded? The first thing I did was to rid you of that wand. Pity, it was a fine piece of craftsmanship"

A potion bottle that glowed a faint purple (like that of a simple hay fever prevention draft) was plucked from the folds of material. Lucius had overlooked it in his search, seeing it as no threat. "Wrong again Mister Malfoy. I was looking for this" And before he could stop it the potion bottle containing essence of Erumpent horn smashed into the opposite wall blowing them both over and crumbling the masonry. Chunks of earth tumbled into the dungeon and Lucius stood, dusting himself off. A laugh bubbled out over his lips.

"We're underground you stupid boy. You won't escape out that way unless you can transfigure yourself into a worm and I'd like to see you try that without a wand"

Harry bent over as if suddenly hit in the stomach by cramps and then when he straightened up was clutching a wand of cherry and maple. Not at all like his usual. "It pays to carry a spare_. Finite Incantatem_" The wand was pointed at the walls and flashes of spells crackled in the air as they were broken one after another. A whoosh of air knocked Lucius over and he let out a cry of surprise.

He whipped his wand out and pointed it at Harry. "Your luck is just about to run out, Mister Potter"

Sorora felt a tingling feeling, she looked over Lucius's head at a clock on the wall and knew he was about to get a big surprise. "There, there Lucius. You wouldn't want You Know Who to get cranky at you for killing Harry Potter now, would you?"

Mister Malfoy's eyebrows knitted themselves together as the voice of the boy in front of him rose an octave or two. The hair lengthened and soon he was facing a woman. "Is that Little Sorrie Snape?" he circled around her, his piercing gaze making her feel uncomfortable. "What an odd way to disguise yourself. Come for a little revenge, have you?" A smile crept onto his face as he thought of the fun he could have.

"Not a little, a lot" The spell did not hit him, but it hit his wand, splitting it down the middle and rendering it useless. Sparks burnt his hand too and he let out a womanly yelp much to his embarrassment. "Oh no Lucius, your precious wand. Whatever will you do now? Small, defenceless" she hit him with a spell in the kneecaps so he fell to the floor at her feet, "and cowering like a little puppy in front of me. The tables are turned it seems"

"You can't do it" he grabbed her wrist and tried to wrench her wand out but she kicked him in the face. He thudded to the ground. 

"I think you'd be surprised by what I can do Lucius, given the motivation" She sauntered around like she owned the place, a mimic of what Lucius had done all those years ago. She was running on pure power. "I am going to torture you for so long you'll be crying out for someone to save you – even a Muggle! You can't even imagine the things I've cooked up for you. My name will burn itself on your lips as you cry out for mercy" A chuckle issued from her mouth. "A Malfoy crying out for mercy, that ought to be a laugh. I could sell tickets to that...sell out season" 

He plucked a beaten up looking wand out from underneath the rim of the table top and aimed it at her. "You're not the only one with a spare. I could kill you in a second" 

To her annoyance her wand shook slightly but she held steady. "I'm faster"

"Don't stoop to his level" a voice drawled out of the darkness. Sorora turned to see her brother emerge from the shadows. He looked surprisingly healthy from the last time she'd seen him – well as healthy as a sallow faced, greasy-haired git could be. She was so involved in what was going on before her that the presence of her brother did not at all surprise her.

"Why not? It's the only way I can make him understand"

"Do you think a man like Lucius Malfoy cares? Look at the way he treats his only son. This is a man without feeling, without moral code. The way to exact revenge is to dump him in his own personal hell, where his own demons dwell. The things that influence his every day life, the things he lives his life by, the pride in his own achievements. Self loathing is high among Death Eaters – you just need to give it a little push. Send him to Azkaban and surround him with Dementors day and night. Then you shall have your revenge" Snape looked down his nose and thought _And so will I_.

"I like the sound of that. Breaking you from the inside. What do you think of that, Lucius?"

He smirked. "Nothing changes. You're still the same little girl that cowered before me"

"I don't think so. See, you don't get to play with me anymore. You don't get to walk around in my mind. Your looks and your threats...they don't scare me. I'm free now" Her wand issued a blast that sent him flying backwards into the cage, the barred doors slamming home.

"And you're a caged bird".

| + |

**Tiffany** – Thanks for that :o) Not too many turns left in the plot – there is just four chapters to go! Glad you're enjoying it so far.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Thirty Two_**

| + |

Lucius Malfoy lay in an undignified heap at the bottom of the cage, stunned. Sorora had her hands on her hips and she was looking at her brother with an exasperated expression. "Okay now that I've had time to take stock of the situation...what the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you from doing something you'd regret...it appears" He frowned at his own words. "How annoying"

"I don't understand you"

"I prefer it that way"

"How did you get here so quick? I hadn't even thrown up the signal yet"

"I was already here," He pointed to the door that had been previously closed and was now ajar. "I heard suspicious noises through the door and performed a silencing charm around this room so that the Death Eaters would not come to Lucius's aide. You would be dead if they had heard anything"

Sorora sat down on the chair to collect her thoughts. "Okay I'm confused. You renounced You Know Who, at least that's what Dumbledore told me, but now you're in the midst of Death Eaters and you appear to be saving my life. The sister who you abhor"

"And still do" He crossed his arms and sighed. "You know it constantly amazes me that you ever got placed in Ravenclaw. You're stupider than some of the first years. I'm a spy for Dumbledore. But this time Voldemort knew I was disloyal and Albus asked me to see how many of them I could turn back to our side"

"Our side being??"

Snape rolled his eyes. "The Order of the Phoenix, you half-wit. Now if you'd stop incessantly chattering perhaps we could get around to getting you back to safer ground"

"Oh Sev I didn't know you cared"

"I don't...you're just jeopardising my operation. Now come on, get out" He grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly in the direction of the staircase. He then turned his back on her and pretended she had never been there.

She trudged up the dark staircase and left her brother downstairs to do whatever it was that he was going to do with whatever lay behind that door. Sorora used the beam of light from her wand to see where she was going. She shone it along the walls and various portraits shielded themselves from the light saying things rather dramatically like "You insufferable little twit" and "It burns, the light burns". The stairs came to an abrupt end and she banged unceremoniously into a wall.

"Ow. Hmmm. Okay, must be a handle or a spot to press or something," she muttered poking the hard wall with her wand in various places but to no avail. "Maybe it just needs a lot of force". She backed up to push off against the wall when the stones behind her gave way and she felt backwards into a small room that smelled of mouldy bread and rank water. Her head connected with something that felt suspiciously like a fleshy appendage and stopped her from cracking her head open on the floor. There was no light in the tiny room and the little provided by her wand did not enlighten the situation. 

Sorora got up stiffly and pointed the light beam at what she'd crashed into. It was a person, covered in blood, hair matted and filthy from head to toe. The eyes were closed and the arms and legs strung around a pole to which they were strapped. For some reason it did not surprise her, she had had too many shocks and surprises over the last six months to even register this one. It just seemed that it was fact and she accepted it as such. Leaning forward Sorora brushed the hair off his face and planted a kiss lightly on his nose. A tear dripped down her cheek and onto his, creating a river through the dirt on his face. Her hand shifted to rest on his chest, which rose and fell ever so slightly. She let out a breath slowly and smiled.

"Julian? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" Her wand burned through the rough ropes keeping him tied to the pole and he fell forward into her arms. Normally the weight of her husband would have caused her to stumble backwards but he was so skinny and fragile looking that she barely felt it. "We need to get you out of here". She heard noises through the wall as the battle began. Upstairs, downstairs, all around her the sounds of curses flying back and forth met her ears. Sorora thought she heard Arthur Weasley's voice and also that of Macnair. A thud was heard as Macnair's voice was silenced.

Suddenly a dozen people rushed past her alcove and down the stairs and she turned to see flashes of golden robes passing the doorway. They were headed into the dungeon rooms to secure the compound. "POPPY!" Sorora yelled out. "Poppy, are you there? I need help" She found herself feeling the weight of Julian and leant back against a wall to steady the both of them.

A pair of feet scurried back up the stairs and the MediWitch was standing in the doorway looking flushed. She held a lantern in one hand and shone it into the room. "Sorora?" Her eyes took in the mangled body of the Auror and her lips pressed themselves together in concern. "Goodness me, that doesn't look good at all. Best get him upstairs and lie him down. Then I'll see what I can do about those injuries"

| + |

It looked like a massacre on a battlefield. If an impeccably decorated manor could be called a battlefield, and if dozens of unconscious bodies could be considered a massacre. Arthur Weasley stood in the middle of the formal lounge room and took out a piece of parchment. 

"Bagnall. Crabbe" the quill scratched at the parchment as he drew a line through the names on his list written in Severus's precise handwriting. "Goyle. Hobson. Kilbane. Macnair. Malfoy, Narcissa. Vulinovich." Suddenly the bookcase to the left of the doorway split down the middle and opened up. Mundungus Fletcher wandered through the gaping black hole with a vague look on his face. He had his wand out ready but looked more ready to have a nap than fight a band of evildoers.

"Hello Mundungus. How many are downstairs?"

"Twelve, including Lucius. Palgetti locked him up in a cage, ingenious little piece of work. Snape told me Lucius's son was in the house too but I haven't been able to find him. He in this pile?"

"No. I did ask Arabella to see that the upstairs rooms were checked. Could you find her please"?

"Yes Arthur" and he trotted out of the room and towards the staircase.

Madam Pomfrey appeared from within the darkness of the bookcase with Sorora and they were both carrying a frail looking Julian.

"Good Lord. Is that really Julian!" exclaimed Arthur as he watched them place him on a couch. "He does look the worst for wear" A hand caught him on the back of the neck in a sharp slap and he turned to see Molly standing behind him. She looked tired and her wand was smoking slightly.

"Really Arthur" she hissed. "He's her husband. Do keep it to yourself"

"Sorry" he mumbled and went back to his list. Molly went to help Poppy with the healing spells. Sorora knelt down by the couch and held Julian's hand, whispering words of encouragement in his ear as the two women worked on his injuries. She didn't know if he could hear her or not.

Mundungus came back with Arabella in tow to confirm that the younger Malfoy was nowhere on the premises and they should send out a team to recover him. Severus had joined the group at this point and he confirmed that not only was Draco a Death Eater, he was the Dark Lord's assistant. He was to be considered very dangerous.

A groan came from the couch and Julian managed to open one of his eyes, the other was still far too swollen. His voice crackled out of his lips. "Boy...d-di-didn't kill...m-m-me"

Sorora leant forward. "Julian?"

"W-w-was...told to. D-di-didn't" he expelled a huge breath as he said the last word and then closed his eye again. Poppy looked worried and paid particular attention to the area around his lungs and heart. An array of bottles came out of her medicine bag and Molly set about measuring out doses.

Snape, meanwhile, looked annoyed. Very annoyed. 

| + |

**Author's note:** Taking a deep breath. Four chapters to go. Oh dear lord. I'm nervous and excited all at the same time.

**Ann** – Thanks for your email and thanks for wanting to read my stories in the first place! :o)

**Colleen** – I exist purely to entertain you, you know that right? :o) I hope the ending isn't too lame. I haven't touched the second chapter of Neville's story for about two weeks. Maybe I'll get to it this weekend. You never know.

**CrinkleCutRuffles** – Dumbeldore's got it under control. It's just like someone sacked the government and another party took over (that happened here once - in the 1960s I think it was). Yep they were both in Hufflepuff...um, I just wanted to use names that people vaguely knew. (Sssh, you're not supposed to bring it up :oP) Let's just say that the ancestors married pretty daft people so by the time it came down to Hannah being sorted she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box. As for Peter – I've written a death scene for him. I haven't decided if I'll use it yet or not hehe. Cut back on the sugar darl or you might bounce out in front of a moving car or something. Voldemort is...well I answered it up there *points* :o) Sorora will be getting a well-earned rest. Let's just hope Julian pulls through!

**Kaelli Karali** – I seem to have a few hyper reviewers! :o) Thanks for reviewing again.****

**kat-tak** – Thank you :o) I'm glad you like Mundungus. JK hasn't said much about him so I thought I'd make him a bit of a dottering, old bloke that gets confused easily and loves to jump up on a soap box and share his opinion.****

**labrisa** – *stops shaking* Thank goodness you took the curse off, I was beginning to lose it! :o) Cookie for your reviews, you good little Death Eater! *puts labrisa in a cage for safe keeping* The Snapes are ferocious all right!


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Thirty Three_**

| + |

It was a small, non-descript shack on the side of the hard-packed dirt road. Weeds had grown up the sides of it, twining themselves around the chimney and pushing through the thatched roof. It leant slightly to the left and looked ready to fall over at any moment. The door was barely hanging on by it's hinges and the glass that was left in the windows was speckled with dirt. Just inside the window, sitting on a pouf was Lucius Malfoy's only son. His cold grey eyes were concentrated on his childhood home just 50 metres away that seemed to be having a fireworks display going on inside of it. The curtains light up in an array of colours as more charms were cast. If he strained to listen, faint sounds of destruction could be heard. 

It was only three hours previously that Voldemort had told him to pack his things and find them a place to hide nearby. Draco remembered playing in the shack as a child. It was as good a place as any to hide he decided, especially after he had made a few improvements to the interior. A sound him tore his eyes away from the window. Voldemort was settled in a chair behind him, lazily stroking Nagini whose head was resting in his lap. "You were right, my lord. They have arrived"

"Of course I was right and I am not deaf boy. I can hear them"

"Sorry" Draco cringed at the sound of an apology coming out of his mouth. "I just thought-"

"Don't think...it is not your best quality. Fetch me my travelling cloak"

"Yes, my lord" he scurried away, having already adopted the movements of Voldemort's previous assistant. He pulled open the wardrobe door and took out the heavy black cloak to bring back to his master. Across the road he could hear the faint blasts of spells and charms that were capturing the population of Death Eaters that had been holed up in the dungeons below the Malfoy Manor. Draco looked out of the window and saw golden-cloaked people lining the edges of the property, all with wands held aloft and all muttering to themselves. They were putting up defences of the likes of Hogwarts – that meant no Apparition out of Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters were trapped.

"HURRY UP!" the voice yelled from the other room and Draco found himself running and almost tripping over the dark cloth.

"Where are you going master?" he asked with his head bowed and hands folded in front of him, a signal of respect.

"You ask far too many questions" Voldemort snatched the cloak from his hand and got out his wand. "Did you handle that situation with the Auror like I told you to?

"Er...y-y-yes my lord. I only exist to do your bidding" Draco found himself shivering as he spoke. He was angry with himself for not killing the man. He had tried with all his might but he had not been able to administer the Killing Curse on him. Draco was deeply ashamed of himself and he only hoped that in the struggle someone else would off him so the Dark Lord would not discover his disobedience. 

Voldemort looked at him suspiciously, but there were more pressing things to do. "Good. You will stay here. While the stupid fools are occupied I will be on my way to a cottage in the Cotswolds that houses a certain boy wizard that does not deserve to live"

"Potter" Draco snarled with venom. That's the real reason he'd joined the Death Eaters – to rid the world of that insufferable sod. 

The Dark Lord looked surprised at his tone. "I may make something of you yet boy" And with a swirl of dark green he Apparated out. Draco breathed a sign of relief and went back to the window to watch the Order of the Phoenix trounce his childhood home. As his nose pressed itself to the window pane a large face suddenly loomed out of nowhere and grinned at him. It wasn't a friendly grin.

"Draco Malfoy if I'm no mistak'n" Hagrid boomed and reached through the broken top half of the window, grabbing a hold of the back of Draco's robes and pulling him outside. Shards of glass tinkled to the muddy ground. "Yer comin' wit me. There's people lookin' for ya and they aren't all together happy". 

Draco squirmed but could not get out of the firm grip of the half-giant. "Don't go try'an escape. I reckon dem Aurors over there'yd sooner kill ya than stun ya" Draco glowered at Hagrid but didn't try to struggle again as a large hand closed itself over his mouth to stop him from shouting out.

| + |

The firelight flickered on the faces of Harry and Ron as they sat relaxing by the fireplace. The sun had set only moments before and the little cottage had been plunged into darkness. Hermione lit an oil lamp on the table and brought two steaming mugs of hot chocolate over to the boys who had decided to have a quick game of wizard chess. Their game interrupted they took the drinks gratefully and sipped at the liquid, both burning their tongues at exactly the same time. Hermione just gave them a look that said "Well I did say it was hot"

One of Harry's pawns on the board began doing what could only be described as a victory dance when it saw Ron getting burnt by the drink. Harry frowned and sent it into battle, immediately having it trounced by one of Ron's pieces. Harry grinned, although it meant he was losing. Hermione had yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet spread out on her lap as she sipped her tea. The front page was swirling with pictures of Dark Marks in various locations around the United Kingdom.

"I wonder how it's going," said Ron looking at the pictures. "Dad was in charge of it you know. Finally getting the recognition he deserved now that Dumbledore is in charge" A proud smile adorned his face.

"Well when I looked out the window I didn't see any Dark Marks in the air and there have been no emergency owls from Sirius or Remus or any of the others. I'd say it's going rather well"

"Do you think they've caught...him...yet?"

"Don't know. Sirius said he'd come back as soon as they did, to let us know"

"I hate this waiting around, not knowing" They sipped their drinks in silence. "I wonder when they'll open the school again"

"They have to capture Voldemort first"

Ron cringed only slightly at the mention of the wizard's name. The more Harry said it the more he got used to it, but he still didn't like it. Right now though he was too filled with pride that his father was a part of this mission to think on it a moment longer. "That'll be a cinch. The best wizards are out looking for him"

"He may not be very successful at killing me Ron, but he's very good at eluding capture"

But the redhead's mind seemed to be running at a mile a minute, new ideas just kept popping up. "Do you reckon they'll send Malfoy to Azkaban? I mean, he _is_ a Death Eater and he did perform an illegal Curse"

"Isn't he too young? I thought you had to be over eighteen for that" They both looked to Hermione for an answer.

She looked up from the paper and her face reddened ever so slightly. "I...er, I haven't um...I ah, I don't know" she looked embarrassed and suddenly found the carpet a very interesting place to focus her attention.

Ron grinned. "Someone take a photo and record that moment. Hermione Granger the smartest girl in the whole wizarding world not knowing the answer to something"

"Oh shut up Ron" she swatted at him playfully.

Harry watched his two best friends have a playful squabble and smiled. No matter how much danger they were in, Hermione and Ron still found time to nit pick one another. He quietly wondered if they knew half of Gryffindor had bets on them getting together in the future. As his mind further explored that possibility a vague tingle travelled it's way around his forehead.

| + |

**Author's note:** I know nothing about chess. Hence the vagueness. Three chapters to go!


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

| + |

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN**  
by Tyde

| + |

**_Chapter Thirty Four_**

| + |

While Poppy and Molly had been working on Julian's increasingly limp body Arthur was searching his many pockets for the Portkey he knew would take the bearer straight to St Mungos. Finally locating it in the pocket second from the right (along with a plug sample from Egypt Bill had given him for his birthday) he handed it to Molly who looped an arm through Julian's. Poppy grabbed a hold of an increasingly frail looking Sorora and placed a hand on the old soft drink can with the Switzerland flag emblazoned on one side as the air around them began to swirl.

The tug behind their navels unsettled Sorora and as soon as they arrived in the emergency room of St Mungos she collapsed onto the floor, shaking violently for several seconds and threw up all over herself. A groan sounded as she lost consciousness and her head hit the hard wood floor. Poppy had a few words to a MediNurse before heading down the hall with Molly as they handed Julian over to a team of waiting wizards. The two ladies Apparated back to Malfoy Manor where several members of the Order were in need of healing. 

Sorora was levitated off the ground by the MediNurse Chi-Wei and whizzed into the nearest room and onto a comfy bed. An Anti-Nasea Draught was administered drip by drip so she wouldn't vomit and choke on it while she was not awake. A tapping on the window alerted him to an owl. It was a mottle coloured owl with huge yellow eyes and it had a light green piece of parchment attached to it's leg. Opening the window he reached out and took the parchment with a nod to the owl. It hopped from one leg to the other anxious at the state of it's mistress and it was then that the MediNurse realised it wasn't just a Medical Alert Owl, it was Sorora's personal owl. He nodded again and indicated the perch in the corner of the room which Ulula flew to and watched the scene carefully.

The unravelled parchment read as following:

_Please note this patient is susceptible to 'episodes' of mental instability. Extensive use of the Unforgivable Curse, Cruciatus was performed (upwards of five hours) many years ago and she has not fully recovered. Please use force methods as necessary (this hereby gives authorisation of the use of Petrification Paste) and Dreamless Sleep potion when needed._ _For further information check hospital records._

He activated the bed alarm and soon a Mediwitch by the name of Elsbeth Mockford stood at the door. "Chi-Wei? What is it?"

"This woman came in with a man. How is he doing?" As he spoke a file materialised in his hands with the name Snape, Sorora written on it and dated 15th April, 1981. 

"Yes, Julian Palgetti. He was an Auror, in a very bad way I'm afraid. Poppy told me this was his wife. What seems to be the problem?" Chi-Wei flicked through the file quickly as the Mediwitch spoke.

"Mental instability. Cruciatus Curse. Should I transfer her to Psychiatric?"

"How bad?"

"She's a high level Grade 6 according to this"

"Violent?"

"She passed out as soon as they got her here. Vomiting and shaking before that. Poppy said she was subjected to a relapse just two days ago. Weakness of the body, as well as the mind. I've got an authorisation here to use PP" He held up the parchment and Ulula hooted softly. It may not have sounded threatening but Petrification Paste was highly toxic. In some cases the side effects far outweighed the benefits.

"There is a spare room next to the husband and wife in Ward 3. Put her there. Matron Adler is on duty this evening, she'll sign off on the medicines for you"

"Thanks"

"If she improves you can transfer her back here – put her in with her husband. The closeness might help his recovery. He's in room 404"

The Mediwitch didn't notice the look of dread that passed across his face when she mentioned the room number.

The stretcher floated down the hallway with the prone body of Sorora Palgetti resting on top of it. Just as it entered the room, there was a click as someone came out of the room next door. An old lady and her grandson walked slowly down the hallway, arms around each other in an embrace of comfort, the boy with tears in his eyes. 

| + |

Hagrid had dumped Draco rather heavily into an armchair and Snape had bound him immediately to the chair with bonds from his wand. After several minutes of interrogation it became clear that the younger Malfoy would answer none of their questions. In fact he laughed at their attempts to extract information, spitting on Snape and insulting everyone.

The cold grey eyes of the student danced with mirth at his ex-professor's anger and those of the men surrounding him. Snape took a vial of Veritaserum from the pocket of his robes and forcibly poured it down Draco's throat. A few drops would have been enough to extract the information they needed and soon Arthur had to gently remove Snape's hand and the vial as Draco began to choke on it.

"Thank you Severus. How about you go and join Mason downstairs. He's keeping an eye on Lucius and the others. We can handle things up here"

Snape looked furious, but obeyed. He gave once last glare at Draco before exiting through the bookcase. The blonde boy started to cough and vagueness overtook him.

Arabella peered into his eyes and noticed the cloudiness surrounding the pupils. "He's ready"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Where is the Dark Lord?"

"He has gone to kill Harry Potter. He found out where he is staying. Master left shortly before I was captured by that big oaf"

The Order exchanged worried glances as this news was revealed.

"Was he alone?"

"Yes"

"Right. Hagrid you stay here and hold the fort with Severus. Everyone else, Apparate to Remus Lupin's cottage – 15 Arlington Row, Bibury, Cotswolds"

The group closed their eyes, concentrated hard and weak pops sounded around the room as they disappeared.

"They'll be catchin' 'im in no time" said Hagrid happily as he lowered himself onto a divan, the wood groaning. But alas, he had spoken too soon as all at once the members of the Order that had just Disapparated reappeared and all fell backwards as if they were bouncing off a big rubber wall. Arthur looked shocked as he got to his feet.

Sirius was the first to speak, or rather growl. "Someone get outside and tell those wizards to undo the barrier charms. We've wasted enough time already"

Remus didn't look as worried as his old friend. "I gave Harry the Portkey Padfoot, they'll be fine"

"I just hope they managed to use it before Voldemort got to them"

Feeling that he'd been forgotten Draco spoke up, the Truth Serum still working it's way through his veins. "He'll kill them all. He won't stop at Potter, he'll kill Weasel and the Mudblood and anyone else he comes across. You won't be able to stop him."

The Slytherin was blown halfway across the room as the force of the Order of the Phoenix Stunned him, smashing his body through the window pane and landing in a prickly bush in the front garden. The Aurors in front of the house paused momentarily at the disruption of their spell breaking practices. Chunks of debris lay at their feet. They all glared at Draco before raising their wands again to continue de-charming the house.

Hagrid picked Draco up by the scruff of the neck and threw his limp body back into the house where it connected with the fireplace and he crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain. No one opened their mouth to tell Hagrid to be gentle. 

And behind the head of the half-giant, far in the distance and framed nicely by the broken window frame, were tiny pinpricks of light forming golden wings. The image of a phoenix with his mouth wide open in song soared up into the night sky.

| + |

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay in posting, couldn't upload on Thursday or yesterday. The last two chapters will go up next Wednesday (or thereabouts). I can't believe it's 6 days until the next Harry book comes out. I am so freaking excited!

**anntagonist **– thanks for that, nice to see you're still reading. My parents are a little like Molly and Arthur sometimes (don't you think?) so I just drew from that.

**Colleen** – ***SPOILER*** I've decided Peter will definitely die. Next chapter. I'm not normally one to be so blatant about things, but yeah, he's a goner. WOO HOO!!

**Kaelli Karali** – I'm sensing that you want me to write more :o)


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

| + |****

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN  
**by Tyde

| + |

**Author's note: **There will be an epilogue after this so you get a general wrap up of what happens to people after the...um, well...er after the ah...well after...this chapter hehe.****

**anntagonist **– That left you hanging? Can't imagine why *grins evilly*. No need to wait any longer...what you've been waiting for is all down there!****

**Colleen** – There is something in anaesthetic that makes you nauseous. Must be a special ingredient :o) I remember the lady explaining it to me when I was getting my tonsils out last year but I drifted off before I got to the end of her explanation. All I remember saying was "Gee that works really qui-" and then I was out :oP

| + |

**_Chapter Thirty Five_**

| + |

The tingling gradually intensified until it felt like a beetle crawling through his skin and it caused Harry to abruptly let go of his mug of hot chocolate, splashing the contents onto the floor and all over the side of the couch as the sting came to the forefront. A searing pain shot up and down the length of Harry's scar and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block it out. Trepidation spread over Ron's face and dread was evident in Hermione's eyes as they watched it unfold. 

Harry grabbed the emergency Portkey Remus had given them and threw it at Ron and Hermione who looked startled. "Go, get out of here. It's him" It was clear Harry meant to stay.

"But Harry, you can't" pleaded Hermione. 

"Mione...get yourselves out of here. I'll be okay. I have to face this. He is not going to make me run"

A thunderous roar was heard and the fireplace was ripped apart by what could only be described as a large cloud of magical power. Sparks of magic slammed into the jar holding Wormtail, shattering it and the traitor found himself flat on the floor with a large chunk of mantelpiece pinning his legs down. He groaned in frustration and Harry smiled. 

Ron's face held mixed emotions. "What about what Dumbledore said? What are you going to do?"

"Voldemort won't kill me"

"What makes you think that-?"

"Because I've got insurance" He floated the mantelpiece off of Wormtail and it crashed into a wall, chunks of plaster flying off in all directions. Harry hit Wormtail with the Jelly Leg and Arm curse so he was totally useless and couldn't attack anything, then hefted the shorter man up under the arms. Harry pointed his wand at Peter's brain like it was a Muggle pistol. 

"I've got his faithful servant who helped bring him back to life" Harry looked quickly at the silver arm that seemed to be glowing more intensely than before. Was it a warning? "I'll kill Wormtail if Voldemort tries anything" 

The pain from his scar just seemed to melt into the back of his mind as he readied himself for a showdown. Peter whimpered in his arms but that only caused Harry to grip him tighter.

A thick green mist filled the room and Hermione started coughing. "Hermione, Ron, now. GO! I'll be fine" And through the haze he saw Ron grab Hermione around the waist and the Portkey whizzed them away to Merlin knows where.

A loud crackle and a deafening bang sounded as the Dark Lord Apparated into Remus Lupin's lounge room. The floor shook and Harry found himself losing grip of Wormtail who fell down and rolled into a corner, relieved to get away from the teenager. His nose bumped into a length of wood and he grabbed at the wand gratefully, almost kissing it in gratitude. He struggled into a sitting position and neither Voldemort nor Harry seemed to notice.

The bright red eyes of the most feared wizard of all time glimmered in anticipation as he advanced on Harry.

"We meet again Harry Potter. I do hope there are no Portkeys to save you this time" he turned sharply to look at Wormtail quivering in the corner. "Wormtail, so they made you a prisoner. I'd rather hoped they'd killed you. Spilled all my secrets, no doubt. What is it you have in your hand? A wand is it? Give it to me"

"M-m-y lord?"

"Give me the wand you imbecile!" he shot a blast of green while uttering those terrible words that flooded Harry's mind with memories of his parents and Cedric. The servant was blown across the room and landed in a heap by the doorway. He wouldn't move again. A wand hung in the air and Voldemort snatched it up in his other hand. "And no more wand trickery to save you this time either, Potter" He stood up to his full and terrible height with a wand in both hands like a pair of fighting knives. "I do hope you've practiced since our last meeting Harry. I would like this to be a duel and not a game of hide and seek". The Dark Lord raised the wand from Wormtail menacingly. "Well?"

"Count me in" He managed to hide the smile when he recognised the wand being held in Voldemort's hand. It wasn't a wand at all but one of the sticks they'd transfigured to look like a wand when setting Sorora up with her Harry 'accessories'. 

Harry figured now was as good a time as any and struck out with his own wand, hitting him with the first thing that unfortunately popped into his head. "_Pantomimus chorea_" And the Dark Lord began to prance around the room in an ungainly fashion as the Dancer-Prancer Charm took effect. It lasted for a mere few seconds before Voldemort had rid himself of it and he was seething.

"Bad form Potter, starting before the formalities"

"I'm not here to kill you"

"Isn't that funny, because I'm here to kill you. I suppose we all get what we want in the end" While he spoke Harry got the chance to get in another shot and had the Dark Lord on the ground under a curse and totally shocked that 'this boy' had bettered him once again.

"You won't"

"Dumbledore did a wonderful job on your self esteem this year" he tried to stand up but Harry's concentration was not broken and the Body Bind curse held. "And what makes you think I won't get what I want?"

"Because you don't deserve it"

His laugh was loud and cold. Harry's memory flickered in his mind and he could hear the screams. "Stop laughing"

"Or what? You'll hit me with a curse for boils? Still so childish, so elementary in your magical learning. I really hoped you would be more of a challenge this time" And he stood up calmly. "Come on Harry, hit me with your best shot"

And the anger that had been simmering under the surface bubbled right up inside of Harry and exploded out of his mouth. His arm holding the wand shook with the sheer intensity of his concentration "You think I can't hurt you? You don't think I'm capable of getting a scream out of the..._thing_...that killed my parents. Well you'd be wrong" and with that a blast of magic shot from the end of his wand and the word "_Crucio_" hung in the air. 

Voldemort looked surprised as he doubled over in pain, but he did not cry out. The curse did not last long however as a voice entered Harry's mind and shouted, _Stop it Harry. Stop it now._

Harry relieved the curse from the Dark Lord and stood ready to hit him again, but with something less illegal. Voldemort straightened up and stared at him with renewed interest.

"An Unforgivable Harry?" and he smiled wickedly. "I most certainly underestimated you. But whatever made you stop?"

"It's not the way"

"Oh but it is Harry. You've tasted the victory and power of an Unforgivable Curse. It makes you feel alive, don't you see? Can't you feel it tingling through your fingers, making your blood pump stronger and faster?" He stepped closer to Harry and smiled again. "You get that from me"

"Shut up"

"Hurts to hear the truth doesn't it? The great avenger for the Light side is riddled with blackness. You'll have to make a choice soon Harry. How long do you think it will be before you get the urge to kill?" he hissed the last part and Harry took a step backwards.

"Never" Harry gulped but did not back down.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're revolting and I'd never want to subject myself to that" The Cruciatus Curse hit him hard and fast and he shrieked. Harry fell to the floor, writhing in agony as the pain worked it's way up to his brain. He knew Dumbledore had been in his head before, but where was he now?

The cottage shook like in an earthquake and the Dark Lord fell over, his wand snapping underneath him. He tried in vain to use the other wand and it merely shimmered and transformed back into a stick. 

Harry stood with a grin on his face. "I win this round"

"Don't think this is over! Next time I will-" but his threats did not meet the ears of Harry as he cut him off mid-sentence.

"There won't be a next time"

"I'd like to hear your reason boy"

"If either of us die now then the world is off kilter. Do you honestly think you could control everybody after that happened? They'll all be thinking - Why listen to some old has been when ultimate power is there for the picking? _If the Heir of Gryffindor were to die then the Heir of Slytherin would reign forevermore_. The curse Salazar Slytherin performed when he was forced out of Hogwarts was weak. He may have been a much-revered wizard but his charms weren't up to scratch. He didn't realise that the minds of a turbulent and ever growing society could overturn it" Harry kept his wand trained on his enemy but had relaxed considerably. "Some ancient magicks just fade."

"You expect me to believe these words from a foolish young wizard? I really did think you were smarter than that"

"He is" Dumbledore's voice joined the atmosphere and Harry's soul rejoiced as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "He received this information from a wizened old wizard. I'm sure I don't need to remind you Tom about how much I seem to inconceivably know"

"Don't call me that filthy Muggle name"

"Very well, Lord Voldemort. You haven't changed since the last time we met. Being older in years does not make you older in here" He tapped the side of his head. "Do as Harry says and leave. He has defeated you again. Don't question it, just leave. You may fool yourself into thinking I don't threaten you, but I know the truth, and so do you – deep down inside where there is still a sliver of humanity left. You do not want to see me get angry"

The Dark Lord seemed to consider this, his lips moved in a silent vow that he would return and finish what he'd started, but they stopped mid sentence. A mass was forming in the air above Dumbledore's head, like a storm cloud gathering but instead of being a thunderous black it shone with golden hues, the edges crackling with red sparks.

Harry saw none of this, staring straight ahead with a look of quiet triumph on his face. A silence swept its way across the room, passing over the dead body by the door and resting upon Dumbledore.

And deep in the old wizard's eyes something shifted. It seemed to be a shadow, lurking, waiting for its chance to pounce. It filled Voldemort's mind with uncertainty and mentally he stumbled. Swirls of memories planted themselves and took root, pushing through his brain like worms wriggling through soft soil. But all Harry saw were cold eyes staring him down.

And amazingly Voldemort turned from them and Apparated out. A mere memory had forced him to.

| + |


	36. Epilogue

| + |****

**CLAWS OF A RAVEN  
**by Tyde

| + |

**_Epilogue_**

| + |

It was known as the Fall of Malfoy Manor and all up 21 Death Eaters (including Draco Malfoy) had been sentenced and now resided in Azkaban prison. Several were awaiting the outcomes of their trials on whether or not the Dementor's Kiss should be performed on them. Lucius Malfoy was one such person. He was responsible for many atrocities including the deaths of Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, Susan's grandparents (in the 1970s), the Butterbeer poisoning, use of the Cruciatus Curse on the Longbottoms (in conjunction with the Lestranges) and Sorora Snape (a minor at the time) and also for the possession of many magical articles of ill repute. Draco was simply charged with illegal curse use and aiding and abetting.

Dumbledore was reluctant to keep the Dementors at Azkaban owing to his intense dislike of them but the newly appointed Minister of Magical Law Enforcement had insisted they stay.

"That way we can have them pay tax although not actually paying them anything for their services" Mundungus had rambled. "Wizards would want paying and a right lot too for having to guard these bastards. Most those prisoners should be shown the pointy end of the wand if you get my drift and no mistake".

Arthur Weasley wondered if somehow this was a devious plan for Mundungus to get out of paying his WAX come June but he couldn't be sure. Arthur was granted the position of Minister of the Order of the Phoenix a month after the captures and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was due to open its door again after the summer with Albus Dumbledore back at the helm.

Snape had been commended for his work in bringing about the downfall of the Death Eaters and rewarded with an Order of Merlin (Second Class). His parents still hurt by his actions over twenty years ago did not turn up to watch him be glorified. It would be a slow and painful process but eventually his father would send an owl to Hogwarts the following Christmas. It was a very short note but it was the only olive branch Snape'd been offered by them. It was a simple request to meet at the Three Broomsticks for a beer or two. Severus had agreed and it was an uncomfortable meeting but it did pave the way for a promising future.

Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges and had moved in with Remus Lupin who was starting up a small business in Portkey production. Sirius had been inducted into the new ranks of Auror and under his command were Percy Weasley and surprisingly Katie Bell who had signed up as soon as Dumbledore had abolished the Ministry. She proved to be a tough but fair enforcer of the law and was still hell on a broom. Percy found himself getting rather warm whenever she entered the room.

The Order of Merlin awarded to Peter Pettigrew posthumously was unceremoniously removed from his mother's possession. History books were magically altered to show the truth of what happened on Halloween 1981 and a strange occurrence was reported in several Muggle Oxford dictionaries. It seems that dictionaries in close proximity to either The Leaky Cauldron or the building that housed the Order of the Phoenix would have a little picture next to the word traitor. It was a faint sketchy outline of a chubby, balding man whose nose seemed to inconceivably twitch the more one stared at it. 

Lord Voldemort had not been seen for several months and whispers in the community told of stories that he had retreated into a forest somewhere, shamed of his past and scared for his future. None of this was true of course. He would attack again in the not too distant future but for now he would lick his wounds and plan his revenge.

| + |

Two feet carefully placed themselves on the linoleum-covered floor, one after another as if testing whether it was solid or not. A hand grasped the railing at the end of the bed and pushed down hard. His hips rose off the bed and he stood there in the hospital room, his legs shaking slightly with the effort to keep him upright. A hand came up to rest on his cheek and a face leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm so proud of you" Sorora breathed as she hugged him to her.

Julian smiled, even through the obvious pain. "And I am in awe of you. You faced your fears and you won, not many people can say that"

She nodded and returned his smile. "It helps that my fear is the type you can put behind bars forever" She led him to the sofa next to his bed and he sank into it gratefully. She snuggled up to her husband, resting her head on his chest. Her mussed up bed hair tickled his nose.

"The MediNurse that came in this morning told me they're reopening the school at the end of the month. Will you be going back to teach?" 

Sorora considered this for a moment. For the past month she'd been holed up in a padded room in the psychiatric ward of the hospital. She'd been in and out of reality. Her parents had come to visit but their presence had only served to drive her deeper into her pain. The Petrification Paste had caused her skin to develop large welts over it and scars that could never be made to fade would decorate her torso for the rest of her life. They had ceased the treatment and instead tried a form of mind control which brought the worse up to the surface and was purged. It was similar to the old style Muggle medicine of 'bleeding' patients, but this was with the mind. It opened up a part of the memory that could be 'drained' of impurities.

A week ago the therapy and the herbal potions had brought her back from the brink she was teetering on and into a place she felt slightly more comfortable in being. They had transferred her straight to the room where her husband was and it boosted her spirit. Julian's eyes searched her own for an answer to his question. Running a finger down the length of his nose she kissed him softly. "I don't think so. You and I have too much catching up to do"

"So you're happy to go back to being a contented housewife that occasionally sells herbs from her garden at the village fair?" Julian put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, his nose nestled itself in the crook of her neck. All pain seemed to have been forgotten as he held the love of his life tightly.

"Definitely. I've had enough experience with the Dark Arts to last me a lifetime" she said lightly. "Maybe we could really settle down, I think it's time we started on those children we were always talking about. Now is the time for family. Don't you think?"

He stroked her hair lightly with his hand, flattening it out of its unruly state. "I do. Family is what's important" The pause was only momentary as Julian weighed up something. "How about we start by inviting your brother around for dinner with your parents?"

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I think that would be pushing it. Plus I wouldn't like to see an all out Snape glaring competition in our dining room thank you very much. Mum's is particularly ferocious you know. Besides, the house isn't fire proofed"

Julian regarded her carefully and put his finger under her chin, bringing her face up to his so he could look into her eyes, "Seriously?"

She gave a brief embarrassed smile and looked away, "I'm just not ready to see him yet".

| + |

A large trunk sat at the end of the bed and Hedwig clicked her beak softly in her cage. The wardrobe doors lay open and betrayed the emptiness inside. Harry lay on his lumpy bed that had been stripped of sheets and blankets in the smallest bedroom in Privet Drive and checked his watch for what must have been the umpteenth time. Sirius was coming to collect him at 11.30 but it was still ten minutes away. 

Harry left his mind to drift and he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore months ago, the day after Voldemort had disappeared again. They had been sitting on a wooden bench in the backyard of Remus's cottage. Harry had been permitted to remain a few extra days before he had to go back to the Dursleys, but only as a temporary measure until Sirius could establish a home for them. Harry remembered his mind had been racing from the events of the previous day. 

"How did you know that Voldemort would come to the cottage?"

"I didn't. Remus set the Portkey to deliver whoever used it straight to wherever I may be at the time. Mister Weasley and Miss Granger informed me of what had happened"

"You've got brilliant timing. I don't think I would have been able to hold him off for much longer"

"You did very well Harry"

He smiled, but just for a second as the thought that had been upsetting him reared it's head. "But I used an Unforgivable Curse" he dug the toe of his shoe into the dirt. "Is it true what Voldemort said? Will it affect me?"

"Only if you let it. I myself have used Unforgivables. That is part of the reason I wrote the law. The struggle of what is right and wrong is never easy Harry"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry watched a few owls circling the night sky, some wild and some with notes tied to their legs off to deliver their owners messages. A question had been weighing on his mind and he had been itching to ask. "Why did Voldemort just leave?"

"There is a long history between myself and Lord Voldemort. Sometimes he is cruelly reminded of that and it is enough to send him away. But I will not always be here Harry and he will not always remember"

"So it will never end? I'll always be looking over my shoulder?"

"Truthfully, yes. But you will have help along the way" and he had looked up at the sky where millions of stars twinkled in agreement.

The sound of the metal knocker on the front door being put to use snapped Harry out of his memory and within minutes Sirius was at his doorway, ready to take him to his new home and away from the Dursleys forever.

| + |

**THE END**

| + |

**Author's note:** Thank you to everybody that reviewed _Claws of a Raven_ and stuck around for the ride. In order of appearance: Akki Torren, CrinkleCutRuffles, Colleen and Fish (the fish), Corrie, jasmin flower, Snape coolgirl, SnapeJuice, Werecat99, mavidian, labrisa, Kaelli Karali, Sárince, samson, Demoness Yasha, Tiffany, kat-tak. I hope you all enjoyed where this ended up.

**anntagonist** – I think that Ms Rowling is going to have Voldemort around as a threat until the end of book 7 so I didn't want to off him at the end of Harry's fifth year. Plus I just _love_ catch 22 situations. When I wrote it I imagined Voldemort was dancing around like Michael Flatley – Lord of the Dance. It was a bit of a let down ending wasn't it...no fireworks here, I'd already blown the budget with all those Ghost!Julian special effects :o)

**Colleen and Fish (the fish)** – Definitely Dumbledore in his head. Sorora is the only one going insane in this fic. A bigger badder evil would probably be Alan Rickman in a dress; tap-dancing and singing a Britney Spears song hehe.

**CrinkleCutRuffles **– you registered...and you don't write :o( Oh well. If you ever do post anything in the future I'll be sure to review, thanks for adding me as your favourites. Sorora and Julian are looking forward to a nice, quiet life filled with an abundance of children. 

*yawns* I think I'll go to bed now :oP


End file.
